Onyx to Caramel
by IMPRINT.IN.TRAINING
Summary: Life sucks. Then you die. Jacob Black was right. If only I was that lucky. My life is just constantly plummeting towards hell's core. Broken family. Running away. Kidnapping. And becoming a werewolf. Hell, I cant even be an outcast right.
1. Chapter 1

I had fallen to love the starry night in my secluded section of forest. My forest. My newly developed instincts have changed how I see, feel, and react to things. Like my forest for example. This is my land, and I will protect it from any who threaten that that lives within my boundaries. I feel very protective and possessive now. Well, I can't really say if these new emotions are from my 'change' or just from the fact I had nothing to protect or feel possessive about till my change.

I settle my enlarged wolf body into the dry grass of a tiny clearing and stare up at the stars. I wish I knew the names and the stories behind all of the hidden images. I stare up at the tiny sparkles of light and wonder if all they really are, are just dense spheres of highly concentrated flammable gas. What if like the ancient religious beliefs were correct, and instead of boring, burning gas, stars and suns were gods. Why not? There are werewolves, shape-shifters, and vampires in this world. Why not throw a couple billion gods chilling out in the night sky too? I sigh and tear my eyes from the beautiful stars and rest my wolf head on my paws. Why did I have to have this nightmare for a life? Why did I have to have the childhood I had? Why did I have to be kidnapped, tortured, and infected, only to become part wolf? People, if they would ever figure out my newest secret, would only run away screaming 'MONSTER!'. Honestly, what about me is a monster? What malevolent, evil tasks have I committed that had cursed me with the title of 'monster'? The only things that I have stolen were clothes and food, and both were under extreme circumstances. Imagine if I had been running through Italy butt naked? I would have surely been arrested, and in order to escape the clutches of those true 'monsters' who forced me to kill and who caused me to change, getting caught, by anyone, would surely mean my death, or worse. I shiver at the thought of what 'they' wanted from me. To be their personal guard. A guard dog. Or guard wolf, however you want to look at it. Apparently, I wasn't as tall or as strong as the 'originals'-whoever they were-but under the circumstances, I was more then enough. If only my pack had also survived after being infected with the 'original's' blood. Yep. Somehow, someway, my captors had managed to confiscate blood from a shape-shifting wolf, and then proceeded to infuse that blood, into twenty prisoners, including myself. Seven died within the first hour of injection. two more after three days. I was the first one to go through the first transformation. After three days of my body burning and convulsing, I suddenly just explode. I was on all fours, teeth baring, growls rumbling deep within my core. My new ears flicked in various directions, listening to all of the shocked and terrorized gasps, and one voice in particular caught my attention.

A pair of hard, cold, dead hands clapped together catching my attention. I spun around in the dark cellar, that didn't seem that dark anymore, and face the leader. "Finally!" he muses with a friendly smile on his face. "I was so hoping one of you would transform soon!" I growled and lowered my head. The stench that collided with my nose was so unexpected. Bleach. Sweet smelling bleach was the only way I could explain it at the time. Now, I just call in 'vampire'.

Two more figures entered behind the creature before me. Both dead and emitting the same sweet bleach odor. One looked emotionless and bored as he peered into the cellar. "Well, it seems that Katelyn is the first to transform. You seemed pleased Aro."

The man before me, Aro, smiled wider. "Yes, I am. She is mentally strong and understands that orders are meant to be followed. She will be a good alpha."

The last figure laughed. "Truly brother, you must be mistaken. If this _mutt," _he stressed the word, causing me to growl, "is Katelyn, I can assure you that there would be better choices to be alpha. Not there needs to be one in the first place. They are to follow our orders. Or," he shrugged his shoulders, a wicked smile had formed on his dead, yet gorgeous face, "they die, and by my hands."

A ferocious growl coursed through my body as I jump in front of the convulsing bodies behind me. I would protect them. They would not be harmed by these horrid creatures. I would die protecting them. Aro smiled and turned to leave. "It appears brother, that I am right. She will be a good alpha. Marcus? What are her ties?"

"She is bonded strongly to the others. Protective bonds." Aro smiled and exited the room. When they were far enough away, and I was positive they weren't coming back I had collapsed to the floor, and within minutes, I was a naked body on the floor, wondering what the hell was going on.

The pain of remembering my pack mates forced a painful whine out of my lips. I tilt my head to the stars and let out a depressing howl, that sounds more like a sob, more human than is expected of a wolf. I still mourn over their deaths, all seventeen of them. Most were unable to survive the fusing of blood and never phased, but the ones that did slowly lost their strength and died an agonizing death. I had done everything in my power to protect them, and I failed them. I had failed them all, my pack, the only people that ever needed and wanted me, the people I swore to protect. I had kept up one promise though. Emma was our youngest wolf, she was only eight, and at the time I was eighteen. Emma had transformed shortly after I had and clung to my side, like a pup would to her mother, and I had loved her like she was my daughter, and protected her fiercely. She was also the longest to survive, excluding me of course, and the day she died, she had made me promise that I would escape the clutches of the Volturi, that I would be free. I promised and she died shortly after. I was unable to maintain my human form for three weeks after her death. The week I had been able to maintain my true form I had devised the plan of my escape, and within a month of her death, I was in the cargo section of a plane, flying over the Atlantic Ocean, heading towards Washington. When I was little I only remembered Jessie coming to visit me out of all my other cousins, not that I knew any of them. She had moved to Washington when she finished high school and I was on my way to ask her the biggest favor of my life. I asked her if she could let me live with her and her husband, and not tell any of my other family members about it. She agreed.

Jessie and her husband David know nothing of me being a shape-shifter, and I have no intension of telling them. They don't need to be burdened with anymore of the evil baggage that comes with me. Yep, that's right. I have another major part of my past. A dark, horrifying past. A past that includes my family, a past that the only outsiders that know are Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jessie, and David. Aro is able to read your every thought and experience with just one touch, and of course he had shared my secret with his brothers. Jessie has known about it since I was little. I don't know who slipped and told her, but either which way, she figured it out, which is why I had asked to live with her. And of course David figured it out too. I was living in his house, and he didn't want any secrets between him and Jessie so I gave permission for her to tell him. Ever since he has become very cautious around me. Like he could break me by just looking at me the wrong way.

I stand from my place on the grass and stretch my joints and shake my body, letting my coat sway with my body. My human hair is a deep red-brown and falls to my shoulder. I really should cut it shorter for when I'm in my wolf form-its just long and shaggy and occasionally gets part of the forest stuck in it's tangles- but I don't want anyone to see the scars, so the length stays. My back, tail, and top of my head are all my natural deep red-brown color. The rest of me however is pure white, until I get dirty of course. My eyes are still the same too. At first glance my eyes seem to be a lighter shade of brown, but once the sun's rays hit my iris' they turn a golden caramel. Almost yellow. It's strange, like I was always meant to become a giant half human, half wolf creature.

I run at top speed, dark oranges and browns blurring together as I push forward. I finish my route by circling the lake behind Jessie's house. David owns a little shop for the lake. Any fishing, hiking, canoeing possible need can be found in his store about three miles down from the house. The house is two stories and very homey, and has a large basement that they never used before until I came. Now, It's converted into my own little apartment, with a complete bedroom, bathroom with a large shower, and a combined den, kitchen area. Because the house is on a slight hill, the basement/apartment is exposed from the back, facing the lake. By the front one can only see the main floor and second floor. I have sliding glass doors that frame the lake perfectly, and now in early October, the painted leaves gives the lake a surreal, fantasy effect.

My apartment had been just empty space with sliding glass doors and a staircase leading up onto the main floor of the house. When I had moved in with David and Jessie, they had offered me the spare bedroom, down the hall from their room. I felt so ashamed and pathetic asking for someone else's help, and disgusting for intruding on their perfect lives. Their normal lives. Happy lives. I asked for a deal. I would stay in the guest bedroom, but work on converting the basement, which they never used, into a small apartment. Obviously they agreed and I demanded that I pay monthly rent payments, I had done the entire basement over. I had started working at David's store to earn money for rent and renovations, and within two months started construction. David had believed that being a girl, and only twenty, that I would be lost as to how to use tools and not able to handle the physical labor. Jessie had also offered to help, I had told them that it was very kind of them, but I wouldn't accept their offer; they have already helped me so much. I woke up at two in the morning on August fourteenth, and prepared the basement for construction. I cleared out all the garbage, and put things on a tarp outside the glass doors that could have been sold or recycled. After all the trash and recyclables were rid out of my soon to be apartment, I started taking measurements and sketching possible layout plans and writing down everything that I could possibly need. I measured a few more times, and fixed my blue-prints out here and there until finally coming up with the cheapest and most practical layout possible. I was so proud of myself, and excited. I hadn't remembered ever feeling excited, well not since I was about four.

Jessie and David came down the stairs and were dumbstruck. "Katelyn, when-. Why didn't you-?" Jessie started.

I jumped up off the floor and stood pin straight, hands held in my lap, face blank. "I'm sorry."

Jessie face turned to that of shock and guilt. "No! You haven't done anything wrong! We were just surprised. We didn't know you started already. We would've help." David nodded his head in agreement. My head fell forward in shame; I had made them upset. They had only wanted to help.

"I'm sorry… I… I was just…" my sentence trailed off.

"Excited?" David guessed. I nodded and looked back up at the two. David walk down to the center of the empty room and turned full circle, taking everything in. "Do you know what you want to do?"

My eyes widened in excitement for a moment, but I quickly caught myself and turned aloof again. I picked up two sheets of paper off the floor and hand him one. "This is the layout I have decided upon. All the measurements are on the bottom," I say pointing quickly and drawing back my hand realising how close I had come to him. "It's the cheapest layout I could come up with, and it seems simple enough. And-"

"It's good." David's eyes wouldn't leave the paper, staring at it with such an intensity, fingers tracing lines with his finger. Without looking up he walked five feet and looked up. "So this I the wall for the kitchen and bathroom would be? And the kitchen, den, and eating area would be just one room?" I nodded, waiting for further comments. Was it good. Really good, or was he just amusing me? "It's smart." My body straighten and I locked my eyes on him, shocked. A cool hand clamped on my shoulder and I jumped, heart racing, just muffling my scream into a quiet whine. My body was shaking violently. I stared up at Jessie in fear, straight and ridged.

Her hand was covering her mouth and she had tears that filled her eyes, threatening to fall. "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. I forgot. I'm sorry." I whimpered at her sadness. Her tears didn't belong there, she should be smiling. Still shaking I took a step towards her and hesitantly reached for her hand. Over the two months that I had lived with Jessie, I had come to learn that she was a very physical, touchy-feely person. I held her hand and stared into her eyes, telling her wordlessly, that it was fine. That I wasn't upset with her.

"It's my fault. If I wasn't so messed up-" Her tears fell from her eyes and she shook her head and tightened her grasp on my hand slightly.

"You're not messed up." I had to look away. I couldn't agree with her, if only she knew more about me, then she would understand how completely messed up I was.

Silence had filled the room, and it was awkward to say the least. "What are you planning to do for the flooring?" David had asked, changing the subject.

The flooring was plain concrete, "I think I'm keeping the concrete for the bathroom, add a little rug late on maybe."

"What about the rest?" Jessie had asked, joining in on our conversation. I could only shrug my shoulders, I was still debating when they had decided to come down. "What about wood flooring? I would look so nicely!"

I smiled softly, not a real smile, a smile to amuse her. "I can't afford it."

"I'll happily pay for it." David nodded in agreement.

I felt my body harden and I clenched my jaw shut. I could handle this on my own financially, what more do they feel like they have to help me with? They have given me way to much as it is. "No. Thank you."

Silence took over again and Jessie released my hand with a frown. "What if-" David started.

"I won't accept any more of you money. It is not fair," I had cut him off.

"Well, is there anything you need help with?" Jessie looked at me expectantly, and I struggled not to wince at the word 'help'. She looked so excited, like the little children I had watched my entire life. I raised an eyebrow and tried to say no and go on with my preparations, but her pleading eyes, an expression that belonged on a lost puppy who was stuck out in the rain with no place to call home. It ate away at me until I crashed internally, broken and beaten down, I accepted her help.

"I need someone to come with me to buy the stuff I need." Jessie's eyes brightened immediately. We spent the remaining day buying everything on my list of materials needed, and for the next week I had put up all the new sheetrock and painted, fixed my electric outlets and lighting, and added plumbing. It was a very busy week. The plumbing I had to hire someone to do for me and it was nerve wracking, accepting help from someone, and someone I didn't even know. I was shaking all day and sat on my stair case as the man worked away for three days. The next two weeks I had put in the two doors, bathroom and bedroom doors, and had all appliances either in my apartment, or ordered and on the way. By the time a month had passed, my apartment was complete. The walls of my kitchen/den/eating area had been painted a deep green, the bathroom a pale blue, with a white wooden cabinet and sink, white toilet and shower. A large plain mirror hung on the wall above the sink. My bedroom was painted a pale yellow. As for the flooring, I had decided to do a wood flooring. David, Jessie, and I were driving through town when I discovered some old man throwing piles of wood out on the side of the street. I had asked to pull over and I ran to the man and asked why he was throwing the wood away. As story goes, the man had recently moved in to his house that had a very large deck in the back, overlooking the forest, but he didn't want it, would use it, and wanted it gone. He happily let me take it. Together with David, and the man, we stacked the wood into the back of David's pickup truck and drop it off at home. I had sanded the wood to perfection and re-stained the wood, giving it the appearance of being new and professionally done.

I didn't have too much in my apartment, not that it had room for it to start with. In the den area I had an old coach and love seat set that I had brought at a garage sale and replace the fabric with new, clean, thick cloth. Had a cabinet-table contraption that I set a forty inch flat screen television on. The kitchen had about eight feet of counter space, one fridge, oven, and sink. Under the cabinets held my limited cooking equipment and even more limited amount of food. A loaf of bread, a box of cereal, and a box of granola bars. In my fridge was a week's supply of microwavable dinners - and yes I bought a microwave - milk, peanut butter, grape jam, and some turkey and cheese. I had a plain, pale wood, four person table, with four matching chairs. My bedroom had a queen size bed with a white bedspread that had a yellow strip outlining the blanket and pillowcases. I had two pale wood, small and simple end tables. They were so pale that they remind me of sand and not of wood. I had a desk the same color as my tables with a corkboard above it and it had three big draws on the left side. I had a white stool that when isn't being sat on, tucks perfectly under the desk. I had a white dresser that I had found with my couches and all I did was repaint it. I don't have a lot of clothes yet so it wasn't a necessity. I had the same mirror placed above my dresser that was in my bathroom. As a present to moving in, Jessie and David gave me towels, spare blankets, and a white vase full of sunflowers. I had set them on my dresser. I love my apartment and felt so proud and tired when it was finally done.

I am in my apartment that I find myself now. Dirt caked on to my hands and feet, leaves and twigs stuck in my hair. I yawn and walk into my shower and scrub the remains of the forest from my body. Slipping into running shorts and a sports bra, I stare at my battered reflection in my bedroom mirror. Discolored skin and scars cover my stomach , shoulders, and back. Some old scars grace my legs and arms, but they aren't that noticeable anymore. You have to look for them to notice them now. It seems that the more I phase, the more faded my scars and discoloring is. I'm starting to look normal, but it's not there yet. I still cover myself up in clothing when people are around. I don't need people wondering about me and my past. It's dangerous and scary to think about. I sigh and curl under my blankets. Blankets I don't need considering that I run an amazing 105. 8 degrees ever since I phased. My temperature wasn't the only thing that changed either. My frame, though still being to thin to be considered healthy, is muscled and toned. Also, I grew four inches. I was average height, 5'4", but now I'm 5'8".

Yep. I have a hard life, but surprisingly, it has been becoming better since I had moved in with Jessie and David. I'm starting to become a normal person. I want enrolled into college to become a veterinarian, this way not only can I help lives, I can help myself if I ever get hurt, being half wolf that is. I work Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday at David's shop, which by the way is called 'The Shop', I guess he couldn't come up with anything or he just didn't think the name was that important. On Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, I work at 'Redox'. Surprisingly Jessie is an entrepreneur and has started 'Redox' a bar and club, the most popular within fifty miles might I add, all by herself. I work in the back, cleaning, doing small errands, and computer work. If I got better, Jessie said she would ask me to work shifts out on the floor, ordering drinks and such, but since I can't even handle someone touching my shoulder to sooth me, it's not such a good idea. That and the fact that I wouldn't do anything if someone decided to grope me and mock me. I'll just freeze up and let them do whatever they want till they're satisfied and wait for permission to leave. I don't stand up for myself, whenever I do, I get hurt or in trouble. I learned early on that if someone is hurting me, I just have to take it, and deal with it later. Talking back, or trying to run away only makes the situation worse. My scars are proof of that.

I turn on my side and stare out my window, up at the stars. "I miss you Emma. I miss everyone. I'm sorry. I broke my promise to you all. I let you all die." Tears streamed down my face. "I'm keeping my last promise though… I just don't know how I can live much longer…. I miss you guys too much. I deserve to be with you… You should have lived." My vision blurred from my tears and I closed my eyes, letting darkness and the nightmares consume me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Katelyn. Could you do me a favor?" I glance up from stocking the shelves in David's shop. The sun had just dawned over the trees casting the sky in a pale blue. It's one of the best times of the day, my only other favorite time is in the middle night, staring up at the countless stars. I nod my head and stand up from my crouched position. He hands me a key, "There is the shed out by the lake, and I need someone to unlock it before the crowd gets here. I can't leave yet, so can you please help me out?" I nod and grasp the key in my hand. I walk out the door and breath in the fresh air and listen to the nature surrounding me, wolf hearing going crazy. "Katelyn! Wait." I turn around to David jogging to the door. "I'll get your jacket, it's really cold out there isn't it?"

I look around and shake my head. "I'm fine. Thanks though," I add quickly. He smiles quickly at me and nods his head. Turning he waves over his shoulder as he makes his way back behind the counter. I nod to myself and grasp the key tighter between my slim fingers. I brake out into a jog, a suitable pace for a human and hit the trail to the shed, through the thick forest. I wait a moment before I brake out into a full out run, the autumn trees blurring together past me as I run at an unimaginable speeds. I clothes my eyes and continue down the path, using my other senses to lead me safely down the path. All to quickly though, I have to force my legs to slow down to a human jog again as I pull up to the shed. The shed really isn't a shed. It's like a small barn/shop. It has a small room with a window and counter, where people come to rent a kayak or canoe. Everything else is just storage for the boats, oars, and life-vests. I walk over to the big sliding door and fit the key into the lock and turn it, hearing it click open. Leaving the doors alone, I turn to the door beside it. A single, boring, wood door, and unlock it too. I run my hands over the matured wood, feeling it's natural rise and fall of the grain, breathing in it's wooden scent. I pat the door softly and start up the trail back to the main store.

I walk slowly, taking my time and just listening to everything around me. The leaves rustling as a gentle breeze caresses the branches. The quiet snapping of leaves disconnecting with their stems and the quiet swish as they fall gracefully to the ground. The birds, close and far, singing to one another in their own song. The scurrying of the animals hidden from view. My footsteps as they pat across the ground. My toes curls and flex inside my sneakers. Shoes, I think in disgust, are highly annoying. I stop and kick my shoes off and rip the socks off my feet. I stick the socks with my shoes and pick them up in my hands. Feeling the coolness of the Earth below me, I suddenly relax. I inhale deeply and something catches my attention. I smell about ten or so people up at the store, but something spiked in the air. Woodsy, crisp, and sweet, like the smell of autumn. My brows burrow together and I continue my way towards this scent. As I get closer, something within me feels like its dragging me closer, like elastic. My legs and body are twitching to life, wanting to run to find what is causing this reaction to occur within me, but I take caution and take my time, walking slowly back up the path.

I break through the trees and count the people before me. One, two. Seven guys all around my age and two older guys, and then David. They all look alike and I realize that they must be Quilette like David. They're all tall, at least 6 feet, muscular, and deep tanned skin with short cropped black hair. They could pass as brothers. I inhale secretly again and my eyes widen and I stop in my tracks. Wolves. The scent of wolves, but more concentrated then my smell is. The originals. Here.

"There she is," I hear David say to the tallest guy there. I glance at him and feel the authority rolling off him. He's the alpha here then. "Katelyn!" David yells over at me. "Come here. I want to introduce you to my friends." My heart is pounding against my chest but I silence it quickly and nod. I walk over in long strides, keeping my eyes on my bare feet. I stop three feet from David and stand with my hands in my lap, holding my shoes out front of me. "Aren't your feet freezing?" I shake my head. "Man, you're never cold are you? Just like these guys. Speaking of which, let me introduce everyone." I look up but don't look anyone in the eyes, out of habit, focusing on nothing but hearing everything. "This is Sam, Paul, Quil, his father and his friend Billy, Seth, Jared, and Embry."

"Hey", they all murmur. I nod back at them.

"Hello," I whisper. A gasp catches my attention and my head slowly looks up and focuses on the face that gasped. I raise my eyebrow in confusion, but my jaw goes slack and my heart explodes. My eyes lock onto onyx and it's like I'm being dragged over to him, fireworks going off all around me. I feel like gravity just disappeared and I'm soaring off into the unknown, but he's holding me down, keeping me safe and grounded. It's like he's glowing, the definition of perfection, the face of perfection. I'm screaming to break the eye contact, but at the same time, I wouldn't want to ever have to look away.

He extends his hand, "I'm Embry, if you didn't catch that the first time." He smiles and I choke, throwing a hand to cover my mouth. My heart is racing, no, hyperventilating inside my chest, gasping, begging for air, but not just any air. Air that swirls around Embry. My body wants to get close to him, and I slowly extend my hand out to grasp his extended hand. I feel myself shaking, but I can't seem to fight it away or come to my senses and run away. As my hand gets closed to his I feel the temperature change, hot. Our fingertips touch and it's like I've been shocked with electricity, but it doesn't hurt, just terrifying. My hand snaps back to my side and I take a step back, breathing heavily. His face contorts in pain and confusion. "What's wrong?" He takes a step towards me, but is blocked off as David steps in between us.

David turns to me and stares at me, taking in my panicking image. "I need you to do me one more thing. I forgot my wallet in the kitchen. Could you get it for me?" I nod my head eagerly and I hear Embry shuffle uncomfortably. "Take your time and the door should be unlocked. If it's not Jess should still be home. Thanks Katie." I nod again and take off running, too slow for my liking but as soon as I make it into the trees, I take off, pushing faster then I have ever done before.

I run crashing into the front door, trying to turn the knob frantically. Damn! It's lock! My mind screams. I start pounding on the door, begging for Jessie to be home. My prayers are answered as Jessie's soft footsteps catch my attention and I stop banging on the door, breathing heavily. Jessie swings the door open and stares at me shocked. "Katie, what's wrong?"

I start bouncing up and down in place and whisper, "I need to get David's wallet. It's in the kitchen." Her mouth forms an 'O' and steps aside, letting me in. I dash into the kitchen and grab the leather wallet off the kitchen table. I stop ad look around frantically. What else could I do so I don't have to go back? I could change my clothes. Hid my scent for a bit and he would be expecting me to be wearing my jeans and green long sleeve. I run to the stairs and bound into my apartment and rush into my room. I force some draws open and I grab black sweat pants and a large blue hoodie. I throw my sneakers down and slip them back on. I run upstairs and glance over at Jessie. "Thanks." She nods and smiles as I run back out the door. Running at a human pace I stop in the middle of the woods and go off trail, brushing up against as many trees and bushed possible. Hoping the scent of the forest would mask my own. After a few minutes of hugging some trees I decide it's time to head back. I jog slowly and don't bother to look up as I come through the door to the shop. I walk up to the counter and place the wallet in front of David. "Do you need me to do anything else?"

"Uh, no. I think you're pretty good. If you could just finish stocking the shelves from before that would be great." I nod and walk back over to the box I was unloading before. I focus on the wolves as they whisper to each other on the other side of the shop, too low for humans to hear.

"She's a wolf. There can't be any other explanation. I know a wolf when I smell one Sam."

"She's not from the Res. We would have recognized her. And David said she's Jessie's cousin so she shouldn't have the gene. If anything it would be from David and she's not blood related to him."

"I guess you're right, but," he trails off. I sneak a peak to see who's talking. Sam, I recognize instantly, and some other guy, what's his name? Quil, that's it. Quil. I focus back on stacking the shelves.

"Don't worry man," Quil murmurs. "She doesn't hate you or anything, she's probably really, really, really shy. Like I mean really, really-"

"I get it Quil," Embry snaps.

I hear one guy push off the counter. "If she really is a wolf, don't you think she can hear us right now?" All went silent and I froze. I immediately go back to work like I hadn't heard them, begging that they didn't notice my hesitation.

"We should go now. Billy has been dying to go for a while now. Don't look so sad Embry, lets go guys." They all exit the store, but I feel Embry linger before following his pack. I exhale in relief, but something unexpected takes over. The elastic pull from before, it's back and with vengeance. The farther away he is the more painful the pull is. I shift uncomfortable under the pull of the 'elastic' and stock up my last item. I stand up and bring the box over to the counter.

"Do you want me to throw the box out?" I ask. David nods with out looking up from the computer. I walk out to the back of the shop and his scent hits me in the face. I brace my back against the wall and pant heavily. "What is going on with me?" His scent is some much stronger now that there aren't any walls blocking it out. It's so alluring, calling me down to the lake, to where he is. I take a few steps towards the lake unconsciously and the pull urges me forward.

"Hey, Katie! I need a favor." David calls from with the shop. My head snaps at the sound of his voice and I realize what I was just about to do. I turn quickly and toss the box into the bin and race over to David. He looks up from his computer and grimaces. "Do you think you can fix a canoe?"

I stare at the heap of wood, that, I believe, was once, a canoe? The thing has the same shape as a canoe, but it has giant chunks missing in random spots, splinters sticking up viciously, and a broken bench. I stare at the wooden contraption, eyes wide and mouth open. I glance over at David. His face is apologetic.

"I know that I'm the guy and this is my canoe, but I have no idea what to do with it, and I can't just throw it out. I need to have another canoe or I need to buy a new one, which I really, really don't need right now." He sighs and continues on. "I've seen you work with wood and tool before and if you think you can, could you try to fix it?" I glance between him and the 'canoe' and back again. I close my eyes and try to imagine how I could fix this. I purse my lips together and shake my head.

"I have no idea how to-," I motion to the canoe. David's head drops and he nods his head, about to walk away, "but," I catch his attention.

"But?"

"I think I can make one myself. I just need wood from storage. And your tools." He looks at me hopefully.

"Seriously?" I nod my head and he smiles widely. "You're saving my ass, Kate. Seriously."

With my iPod nano headphones plugged in my ears, music blasting, I sand away at my almost complete canoe. All left is to add the benches and to put a protective coat that will keep the wood from swelling and breaking down in water. It's well into the afternoon and I have stripped from my hoodie, revealing my green long sleeve rolled up to my elbows. With the sandpaper in hand, I slowly sand away at the rough exterior to perfection. I sit back and admire my work. An hour of planning, another hour for marking all the wood at necessary areas, and the past four constructing the boat. I run my fingertips along the bottom and sigh at it's smooth exterior. A warm tap on my shoulder sends me jumping to my feet and leaping feet away, heart racing and lungs panting. With my arms outstretched, half for balance and half for protection, I glare down my attacker.

My heart stops as my caramel eyes met onyx. His eyes are apologetic and his hands raised in surrender. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I was just wondering if you wanted a hand. I work with cars and tools, but not wood so I don't know how much help I'll be but-" he trails off. I just stare at him. "Do you want my help?" he practically begs.

"Sure," I answer without thinking. I snap my jaw shut in alarm. What had I just agreed to? Alone with him. Alone with anyone. I look away from his space deep eyes and back at the canoe. Taking my iPod out and letting the music sway around us quietly. I don't want to be taken off guard with him, all my senses must be on high alert, focused on only him and the work at hand. Damn this canoe is annoying me.

"So," he says, smile plastered on his face, "what do you need me to do? Tell me and I'll do anything." My eyes start to drift over to his eyes again, but I go ridged and stay strong, just looking at the canoe. I close my eyes and think. The body has finished being constructed, and the exterior is sanded down. Still not looking at h0im, "Can you cut out the benches? I have the measurements on the pad beside you," I whisper, just allowing him to hear me. I sigh internally. Why is it that I can't find my voice when I speak to people, only when I'm pissed or in wolf mode do I actually speak? Oh, that's right, speaking is forbidden, don't want anyone to hurt me like before now do I? No, I don't think I do. Embry nods his head enthusiastically and grabs the pad and pencil beside him. I walk over to the pile of wood a few feet to my left and scurry through the wood, the back of my mind watching Embry. My heart feels so heavy, it just doesn't make sense. My mind is screaming to be on high alert, something familiar and some what soothing. I'm still my own broken self. The broken creature. Why must I be so broken? Why can't I be normal like Emma wants me to? Emma's smiling face fills my mind. Her blonde hair curling around her face, her freckles scatted across her face, those emerald green eyes twinkling, even in the dark. Her bell like laughter and quiet voice. Yes, Emma had been quiet on normal standards, but compared to me, she seems like a blabber mouth. I usually just nod when I'm asked a question and then do it. I whisper a yes and do what I have to. Emma would always speak in such an Emma voice. A voice that never wavered, even when she was angry, sad, or happy. No matter her mood, Emma's voice was always loud and clear, sure you could hear the emotion, but you always heard her first.

I place two thick blocks of wood between us and kneel beside the upturned boat. Flipping it over, I grab the sandpaper and start on the sanding. Silence is filled with the scraping of wood and the quiet melody of my iPod. Used to the silence around me, I work without a problem, letting the wind running through the forest sing along with my song in perfection. "So," Embry starts. I look at him out of the corner of my eye when he doesn't continue, he's just staring at me, eyes smoldering. I turn my eyes away and continue working, if he isn't going to finish what he was going to say, I wont force him to. "What's your favorite color?" he asks suddenly. I sit up straight and stare at him wide eyed. What did he just say?

Embry clears his throat and tries again. "What's your favorite color?" I just shake my head slowly. "C'mon! You have to have a favorite color. Or colors. Just think, what color do you like?" His eyes connect with mine and I look away. Onyx. I want to say onyx. I shake my head slightly and close my eyes, shifting through all the colors I know.

I look up at him and shake my head. Quietly, I whisper, "I don't have a favorite color. I like them all." He seems to think about my answer and nods, accepting it.

"Mine is that caramel color. It's gorgeous," he smiles at me, a crooked smile stretching across his face. My heart stops. My eyes are caramel. Why would he say caramel? Is he referring to my eyes or does he truly like the color? My head is swaying and spinning. "Hmm, what else can I ask you?" He snaps his fingers, "Favorite food?" I clench my jaw slightly. Why all the questions?

"I don't really care. Food is food."

His eyes widen and he shakes his head frantically. My eyes widen in response. "Food is not just food! It's so much more than that," he throws his hands up in exaggeration. "Food can make you feel better when your down. It can make an event special. It brings people together. It's just too delicious to be just food!" My eyes widen in shock. I have the sudden urge to smile and laugh. I don't remember the last time I laughed, it's been way too long to remember. "Do you get it now?" I nod frantically and his smile returns. "Good. Favorite drink?" I snap my mouth shut. Seeing him blow up at the last question, I have to come up with an answer. I close my eye and imagine putting a glass to my lips and enjoying the liquid inside. Warm, thick and creamy. Chocolaty. Winter. I feel myself start to melt at the thought of this drink, having drank it so regularly when I was a toddler.

"Hot chocolate."

He nods his head in approval. "Now that's an answer." I nod my head in response and go back to sanding the canoe. "It's getting pretty late, how long have you been working at this?"

"About six hours." Embry whistles and I stare at him from the corner of my eye in jealousy. No one ever taught me how to whistle. Or to snap my fingers. Or ride a bike, go swimming, or play a sport. In fact, I learned everything I know by myself, no help given or needed. Well, if I could teach myself how to survive, I can teach myself how to whistle. I mimic his lips and make a small 'o' and blow gently, hoping to hear a faint whistle under my breath. I purse my lips together in frustration. I will get this. I blow again. And just like last time, nothing.

"Blow harder. And try curling your tongue a bit." I look up at him confused. "You're trying to whistle. Blow harder and curl your tongue a bit. I know you can do it," he adds with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk through the trees frustrated. I can whistle. I can teach myself how. I don't need anyone telling me what to do and how to do it… But it was nice of him. I smack my palm to my forehead. Why is he being nice to me? What could he possibly want from me? A broken, useless, freakish, girl? He probably thinks he can have a good time with me, thinks I'm easy or something. I scowl and curse under my breath. Like hell was I going to let someone else think they could do whatever they please with me. I may be broken, useless, and a freak, but I am _not_ someone's toy. I exhale loudly and my eyes take in my surroundings. A single trail weaving around the lake in the thickest forest in twenty miles. Not ideal for a six and a half foot wolf when running patrols. Speaking of running, my legs and fingers start twitching with the desire to break out into a sprint. I can hear people not far off, about a mile back on the trail and dozens boating on the lake. I flex my bare feet into the dirt and crouch down, off trail expedition on the menu for today's agenda.

I push off my hind leg and explode forward, blurring into the dense forest. I scale inclines and jump over fallen tree trunks and branches. Without breaking stride I bound up a boulder and pounce onto a nearby tree, swing my legs in front of me, and kick off the trunk, exploding once more in a different direction. I stop at a steep hill and smirk. I jump as high as I can on a tree and climb to the top branch. Pushing off I land on the top of the hill, over looking La Push Reservation, just slightly west are the cliffs and beaches. La Push, home of the originals. I grimace at the memory of all the boys-. Well in all honesty the youngest one there looked about twenty one or so, making them men, not boys.

Seeing them face to face I could already tell that they are stronger then I, the large muscles layering over their wide frames. They are all taller then me too, all over six feet. If they are taller then me as humans, does that mean they are bigger then as a wolf too? Are they faster then me? Is my sense of hearing better than theirs? All these questions fill my head and my alpha mind is forced into consciousness. Do they know that I'm a wolf too? Will they try to attack? Should I try to attack them? Should I try to ally them into neutral alliances, regarding each other but not interacting? Well, I'm definitely not attacking them, they have number, strength and who knows what else to their advantage. Only a fool would try to attack the originals in my position. If I leave them alone they might think I'm weak and try to take over my land and force me to join them as a pet or something. Alliance sounds like the best option. I jog my way over to the La Push boarder line and inhale deeply, calming my heart to a normal beat and pulling my alpha face out, shielding my emotions with a blank mask. I step into their land and wait, listening and feeling for them to notice my presence. Nothing. Maybe since I'm not a vampire and a wolf like them I don't stand out as much. I start jogging at a human speed deep into their thinning forest. I come across a clearing and wait in the middle. Only a seven minute human run back to my land, one as a wolf.

My body tenses as the sounds of grown wolves close in on me, circling in the trees. Hmm, they seem to have better eyesight than I do. Dang. I crouch low and defensive, but other wise hold my ground. I feel them phase out and fabric being pulled over their hips. Four of them. They close in and I hear a whimper and a scent hits me hard in the face. I stagger back a couple of steps as the scent fills my head. Wolf, forest, and autumn air. I breathing evens out and slows down, eyes almost sleepy. What the hell is wrong with me? I snap out of my trance and tense up. He's here. Embry. I growl quietly, only for me to hear.

Four men clear the tree line in just cut off jeans, and I recognize all of them. Sam, the tallest and alpha. Jared, quiet and strong. Paul, a bit of a hot head it appears. And him. Embry. His onyx eyes glistening with a wide smile on his face. I grimace and drag my eyes from his face to Sam, still aware of the others. I nod at him and he steps forward. "I didn't come for a fight," I say loud and clear, alpha thick in my tone.

Sam raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Good, neither are we." Silence fills the meadow and Embry starts to fidget in place. I raise an eyebrow at his anxiousness and glare at Sam. He sighs and turns his head to Embry. "Stop fidgeting and stay still." He freezes in place but his eyes remain on me. "So, why are you here? If you're not here for a fight."

I scoff quietly and mumble, "I'm not that stupid." I straighten and look him straight in the eye, hands folded in my lap. "I came to understand each other." Sam quirks an eyebrow confused. I nod and continue. "I don't want a fight to break out between us or any other conflict."

"So," Sam steps forward, closing the distance between us even more. The others tensing behind him ready to protect their alpha, all but Embry, he just looks upset. "What do you propose then?"

I breath deeply and stare him in the eyes. "An alliance. We wont attack each other and will help the other when needed, but _only when needed. I will not be your little errand boy." _

_The men chuckle and Sam nods. "Sounds fair enough. I accept you alliance. And don't expect us to be your errand boys either."_

"_I wont," I promise, voice flat. _

"_So, I have a few questions. What your looking for isn't a-," he trails off._

"_I'm looking for an understanding of one another and respect. If we happen to need the other's help then we should help. We would not be spending more time together than necessary."_

"_What if we want to spend time with you?" Embry asks excitedly. I only purse my lips together and stare at Sam. I start to feel anxious and that annoying pull of elastic from my core, dragging me over to Embry. Sam watches me with wise eyes and smirks. _

"_How long have you been a wolf?"_

"_A little less than a year," I answer automatically and I mentally punch myself. This is personal information that I'm giving and I just don't seem to have a filter. _

"_You were alone when you first phased." _

_I think this over, not wanting a repeat of the last question. "More or less." He raises an eyebrow and I rephrase. "There were people around, but they didn't know what was going on." The boys nod in understanding. I smile to myself, knowing how I just came across. That people were just oblivious to my condition and I kept it a secret, where in reality, people were either in the process of phasing or they were the reason we were phasing. No one was there to explain anything or add me any comfort, that was my job. The moment someone would phase they demanded answers and comfort from me, where I had to make everything up as I went along. _

"_So, what do you know?" one of the guys behind Sam asks, Jared. _

"_That I'm a wolf. I kill leeches. I'm stronger and have stronger senses. I can communicate with my pack through our minds when wolves. And that I'm hotter then humans."_

"_Yes. Yes you are," Embry drools, eyeing me with glimmering eyes. The elastic tightens and I stumble a few steps towards him and I clutch my chest in pain. I drop my hand immediately and straighten out. Embry extends and arm out towards me, but still seems to be under Sam's alpha command. _

"_Well, they're more to it then just that. Much more. Care to hear?" I nod my head, but hold my ground, not moving closer or farther away. This is a good distance; close enough to hear and see everything, but far enough to react to anything that comes my way. "I'll give you the quick version. Our tribe is said to be the descendants of wolves, and these wolves were here to protect our people from the cold ones. Vampires. A spirit wolf had merged with the leader of our tribe in order to protect our people, and the gene was passed down, father to son, and the occasional female. We live to serve our people, protect them from the horrors people classify as impossible. We go through extreme growth spurts, temperature changes, and a period where we feel almost sick before we first phase. Our bodies change in order to be able to fight and protect. We run at 108 degrees. Our pack all clear six feet in height. We are incredibly strong and fast. And," Embry steals a glance at the wolves behind him and smiles softy. "We imprint." _

_Silence fills the clearing and I just stare at them, not sure what to do. "Is imprinting important?" Sam and the guys nod their heads, dreamy looks crossing over their expressions. "What is it exactly?" _

_The men before me all steal a glance at one another, asking silent questions, Embry nods and locks eyes with me. Suddenly, I'm lost in a sea of black. No. Of onyx. The pull feels close to unbearable, and my body goes weak. My eyes roam across his features and everything is just so… perfect. Inviting. Warm. Right. His face has a hardness to it, someone who can be quite intimidating, but they're a playfulness there too. Almost childish. It's in his eyes and his mouth when he smiles. Everything about him screams masculine. Thick neck, broad shoulders, muscled body, the scents. My eyes run over his arm; what would it feel like to have those arms hold me? Protect me? Love me? That chest, so hard and defined. The way his hair lays lazily atop his head, brushing across his eyebrows. My eyes wander up to his eyes again and I can't seem to pull away. Images of Embry holding me, kissing me, smiling at me fill my mind. A scene of me with a large stomach with Embry at my side. A picture of us and two children in front of a house. _

"_That's imprinting." Embry's suddenly close voice snaps me out of my dream. I'm just out of arms reach and breathing heavily. His eyes are shimmering and he is just staring down at me with a soft smile. "It's finding the one who you should be with. You do anything for them. Be anything for them. A brother. A friend. A boyfriend?" My breath catches in my throat and I glance around frantically, them all having knowing expressions plastered on their faces. _

"_What does this have to do with me?" I ask, hiding my hysteria quite well under my aloofness. _

_Sam sighs. "Did you see anything when you looked Embry in the eyes?" I remain silent and stare at him. "Do you feel like something pulling you towards him?" I remain unmoving, and he smirks. "That's why you stumbled before?" Everyone laughs but Embry and I, his eyes staring holes into my back. I frown and so does Sam. He sighs and wipes his hand down his face in a tired manner. "Okay. Imagine this. Embry hurt." _

_My body goes ridged from the immense pain and my eyes unfocused, still opened, but seeing nothing. Embry? Hurt? No. No. No! I see Embry being punched in the face. Embry bleeding. Embry being tackled by a vampire. Embry struggling for a breath. Embry in pain. The strangest feeling overcomes me, I want to cry. I want to scream and kill something, anything posing a threat to him, but I want to cry above all else. My head starts spinning and the pain increases. At first it only hurt in my heart, but it's fusing through my entire body, all the way to my fingertips and toes. Like someone just threw a boulder on top of me and then tosses the remains into a raging fire, all to be dragged out and left alone in a forest to die alone. _

_It feels as though the ground is swaying beneath me, and it's suddenly night, everything seems so dark. Oh. The ground isn't swaying, it's me. And it's not night time, I'm just passing out. Damn. My body buckles underneath me and I fall, crashing towards the ground. Only I don't feel the impact, the darkness swallows me up before I can feel anything else. _

_A soft tapping across my body brings me out of unconsciousness, but I can't open my eyes yet. Or move. I breath in and out evenly and traces of forest are hidden in the shadow of the scent of rain. So that's what's tapping across my body. I take another breath through my nose to determine what else is around. Damn, the four wolves are still here. I shift about, trying to wake myself up some more. _

"_She's waking up," Embry sighs in relief. Why is he relieved? Does he want to hurt me? Is he waiting for me to wake up to do it? I force my eyes to open and they connect to onyx. The pull lingers again and it's as if I'm falling into their darkness. What! No, snap out of it. I force my eyes shut and I jump to my feet. I open my eyes again, not making any eye contact and survey my surroundings. I start breathing heavily and I crouch into my defensive stance. I back up till my back hit's a tree trunk and I stand my ground. We moved, about fifty yards into the forest from the clearing, using the large trees as a shelter from the rain. _

"_It's bit of a shock, isn't it?" I snap my neck towards Sam's voice. He's leaning against a near by tree, tall and flexing his muscles. I start to cower under his intimidating superiority, but I stop and stand tall and bare my own teeth slightly, not challenging, but not backing down either. He smirks and pushes off the tree and strolls over, our eyes connected in a silent battle. Who is going to back down? Not me. He stops only three feet from me and looks down, smiling with his teeth, another silent challenge. My lips twitch and I wish I can look down at him, like he is to me. My mind clicks and I smirk an evil smirk and explode off the ground to the lowest branch, latching on with my strong hands and pulling myself up by swinging my legs over the branch. I sit comfortably and stare him down, eyes narrowed and teeth slightly showing. I'm acutely aware of the fact that I just jumped about fifteen feet in the air, and underneath my alpha exterior, I'm quite impressed with myself, smiling and giddy on the inside. _

"_What were you saying about a shock?" I ask in a bored tone. The boys look around at one another, but I avoid looking at Embry, no matter how much my body is screaming to just take a peek. _

"_Imprinting. It pretty overwhelming when there's no one to explain it to you." I frown at him and raise my eyebrow slightly. Sam's eye widen and he barks out a laugh, doubling over and smacking Embry's shoulder. I wince slightly, but see that it's not a threatening attack so I remain put on my branch. "You don't even realize!" _

"_Realize what?" I ask suspiciously, running my eyes over everyone quickly and then looking farther into the forest, making sure they're not trying to distract me from some sort of attack. _

"_When a wolf imprints, it becomes they're job to protect and love their imprint." I nod, knowing this. "When a wolf imprints, the thought of their imprint hurt or in danger is an unbearable pain and they will do anything to protect their imprint regardless of the circumstances." _

"_So what does this have to do with me?"_

"_If someone were to hurt you, Embry would go insane. He would kill whoever hurt you and then come running to your side and help you… Embry imprinted in you." My heart quickens for a moment, excited and overjoyed, but I've been lied to before. I've been told I was loved and protected and it's only hurt me, make me the broke she wolf that I am now. Words aren't going to do anything for me, and it's going to take something huge to make me trust someone. I purse my lips together and stare Sam down, not even looking at Embry. Someone whines and a pain in my chest goes off and my eyes widen, but I pull myself together and keep my eyes on Sam. _

"_It appears that you imprinted on Embry too," Sam muses. I growl under my breath and he quirks a brow. "Or not. Well boys, we need to finish up our patrols. Embry, stay here for a second." I watch, senses on high alert. Something is about to happen. My body tenses, ready for a fight or flight scenario. All three of us watch as the two others disappear into the forest. _

"_What is it, Sam?" Embry asks, confused and stepping closer to his alpha. My eyes narrow on Sam and he winks. I growl and this time I don't try to hide it. I am not something to toy with. _

"_Freeze!" Sam booms with his alpha voice. Embry stands in place, eyes wide in confusion. Sam flexes the fingers on his right hand and makes a tight fist, his arm tensing. My eyes dart from his fist, to Embry's face, and back. Sam smirks and Embry growls but can't move under the command. Suddenly Sam's fist is slamming into Embry's face, sending him flying backwards. A growl rips through my chest and I pounce on Sam, phase in mid air. Sam phases right before impact and I land on his back, pushing us both to the floor. _

_I bounce off of him and crouch low, ready to attack again, and growl threateningly. No one is going to hurt him while I'm around. No one will get hurt if I can help it, especially Embry. Sam growls from the ground but doesn't get up to his full height. Even as a wolf he's bigger than me. Damn, probably stronger too. Well I'm quick on my feet and have good reflexes. Let him come at me. I growl again and step forward, waiting for him to take the bait. _

"_God damn it, Sam! What the fuck was that for?" Embry screams from the ground. I back up till I can see him out of the corner of my eye and huff a sigh of relief. He doesn't seem too hurt, just a bruise. I focus back at Sam and realize what I've done. Just pissed off a pretty strong wolf who has a pack, who could also kick my ass. Shit. Stupid, stupid broken girl. I lower my head and whine an apology. My instincts take over and I lay down, exposing my neck, showing that I'm not a threat. Sam stalks over and leans over me, growling lowly. I avoid eye contact. A nudge in my side catches me off guard and I yelp, jumping to my feet and heart racing. Bad memories. Bad, bad memories. I'm panting, but I lower my head once more, exposing my neck and back up into the clearing. Sam stands tall and nods his head. I nod back and bolt in the direction of my home. Shit, I imprinted on Embry. _


	4. AN

**Hello every one! Sorry but this story will no longer be rated "M" so just get over it now while you can. Its just not "M" material if you know what I mean. so im changing it to rated K+ so if you want to continue reading, check it out there. Otherwise, keep reading, reviewing, and just doing whatever it is you guys do. So that it….. Please follow my story, I swear it gets awesome! I do. Honestly and truly 3**


	5. Chapter 5

I wrap myself up in the winter jacket Jessie gave me last night. It's warm, black, plenty of pockets, and flattering to my figure. I'm still unhealthily skinny. Jessie says that someone my age, at my height, shouldn't be 115lbs. I've gained about ten pound since I've moved in, and it sucks. Not that I'm gaining the weight, I'm happy about that, it's just that my stomach has always been on an unhealthy diet since I was about six, and whenever I eat more then I usually do, I just puke it back up. Revolting, painful, and annoying. I've been trying to eat a little more, but it's always the same, so I've been eating little things throughout the day. I'm getting there, it's just taking longer than I had expected.

Jessie also bought my a matching hat, scarf, and gloves; white knitted cloth. I have on my jeans and no shoes or sock, just how I like it, a grey tank top, and all of Jessie's gifts. And here I am, just sitting on the shore of the lake, looking over the October painted leaves and the reflective black of the lake. The air is cold and crisp, biting playfully at my exposed face and feet, but it's not painful or annoying. The sky is clear for the first time this month, a big plus. The smell of the lake and the sweetness of autumn swell around me and I fade into the songs the birds sing, joyful and carefree.

Footsteps make my ears twitch and my carefree attitude is gone. Jessie. She's been watching me a lot lately and I can see the concern on her face, it's just a matter of finding out what she's concerned about. Jessie plops down next to me and inhales the clean air and sighs. "Beautiful day, huh?" I nod and smile. "Do you want to go shopping or go out for lunch?" I grimace at the sound of food and she chuckles. "Right, I knew you wouldn't want to go, I just had to ask." I nod in understanding and we sit in silence, soaking in the perfection that is nature.

Jessie turns to me aburtly and I shift so I'm facing her as well, knowing she likes to make eye contact when she talks. I learned a lot about my cousin in the months I've lived here. "Are you happy, here, with David and I?"

I cock my head to the side. "Why would you think that?" I ask in my quiet voice. Damn, how I wish I could speak to her like I can with other wolves and vampires. My role in that 'world' is loud and protective leader. My pack listened to me and I was sure they knew what they needed to do and my feelings. In this 'world' I'm nothing, broken.

"It's just that, you seem uncomfortable lately. Like you want to be somewhere else, but you force yourself to stay here." She stares at me and looks for an answer on my face. Finding nothing, she continues. "It's just that I love you, and I care about you so much, and I worry about you all the time. I just want to understand and make you happy."

If I wasn't so cold and aloof, I would have my mouth wide opened and eyes bulging. No, instead I purse my lips. "Are you serious?" I ask. She nods her head frantically. I sigh and look back at the lake. "I love it here."

"But?"

"But I'm scared."

"Of what?" she gasps.

I smile softly. "People. Trust. Love." I turn back to her. "Being hurt again."

Jessie nods her head, "I understand that. Trust me, I do. And you have every right to be scared."

"But?" I probe her like she had with me. Jessie chuckles and a real smile forms at her lips, reaching her eyes.

"But, you don't have anything to be afraid of here. _He isn't here, he's across the country. You wont get hurt anymore. I want to protect you."_

_I smirk and nod my head. I stand up and walk a few steps into the water. "I will never be safe. I wasn't safe there. I wasn't safe in Spain or Italy. What make's this place different from those places? And even so, I don't need protecting. I've lived so far haven't I? Trust me, you don't want to know the things I'm capable of doing."_

"_Huh." Jessie leans back and looks up at the clear sky. I turn back to her, but remain in the water. "You've changed so much since you got here. And at the same time, you didn't change at all." She looks back to me and smiles. "Do you remember when you first moved in?" I nod. "You hardly peeped a word, and you were so nervous being in the same room as us. Now look at you. Talking for yourself, giving little speeches, working at Redox and The Shop."_

"_You make it seem like I was a mute."_

"_You were!" she laughs. "But you're still you." She motions to my bare feet. _

_I splash my feet in the water, "I wasn't really allowed to have shoes. They feel so foreign."_

_Jessie jumps to her feet and kicks off her shoes and shivers immediately. "Oh!" I chuckle under my breath, too low for her ears. "It's freezing!" She touches the water with her toes and jumps back like she was shocked with an electrical current. "Get out of there! You have to be freezing!" _

"_Warmth is foreign too, except in the Summer." Her face falls and her smile softens. _

"_So, what's wrong then. Why do you look so-"_

"_I met someone, a few people, but there's one that-" I'm cut off with Jessie's jumping and squealing. I freeze, totally shocked and at a loss. What the heck?_

"_Who! Who did you meet? When? Ah, I'm so excited for you." She leans over the water and drags me out, holding my hand and jumping. _

"_They were at The Shop the other day, and I saw them again two days ago." _

"_Who!"_

"_Embry and Sam."_

_Jessie gasps. "No! You can't like Sam! He's married, Katelyn you hav-"_

"_No!"_

"_No?"_

_I look down. "He intimidates me."_

"_Oh." We stand in silence and I just look at the grass ashamed. "Well," Jessie says, breaking the silence. "What about Embry?"_

"_He scares me," I whisper._

"_Why?"_

"_I think I love him."_


	6. Chapter 6

I walk through the doors to The Shop and stop at the counter. There on the other side is David, doing god knows what on his computer. I frown, probably playing some game or just goofing around while I work. I frown deeper realizing that I would rather work and have him play around then the other way around, and I know he knows that too. I internally sigh. David knows me pretty well for only knowing me for a few months. He doesn't push me to talk, he keeps a good distance, and he knows when I'm uncomfortable. If I'm not careful, he might find out about me being a wolf. I can't see him freaking out though. He's so quiet and calm, very observant and not in your face; he balances Jessie out. I do, however, see him fainting. My lips twitch at the thought of him passing out cold seeing me strip down and phase into a wolf.

"I unlocked the shed and cleared the path out of the leaves." Because we are in the rainiest part of America in the middle of a thick forest, slick leaves on a hill can be a little bit dangerous for humans, especially if they are carrying a large amount of fishing and hiking equipment.

Without even looking up from the computer, it must be a good game, David says, "Alright. You're free till closing. Thanks, Katelyn." I nod my head and exit The Shop into the cold air. A strong wind pushes against me filling me with comforting scents and the urge to break out into a run. I look down to my clothes and start towards home. Jeans and the jacket Jessie got me aren't the best choices to run in.

I slide my glass doors to the side and keep them open, letting the autumn scent fill my apartment. I rush into my room and quickly open draws of clothes and grab out a pair of baggy black sweats and a white long sleeve shirt. I strip down and kick my shoes off and fold everything and put it away in the draws safely. I close my bedroom door and walk out into the fresh air, pulling my hair into a low ponytail, covering my neck but still keeping my hair out of my face.

I stretch my joints out and breath in deeply. I curl my toes into the hard earth and grass and start off at a slow, human, jog. My breathing as if I was just standing which is pretty cool. Not many people can run like I can, and it's something I feel pride in. If only I could run back then. I sigh and pick up speed, breathing still normal and trees starting to take on a fuzziness as I run by. The birds sing their morning songs, signaling that the day has started. I can honestly hear the animals waking throughout the forest, starting to scurry along the forest floor, or take flight in the trees, or jump among the branches. I push faster, knowing no human is nearby; I would smell them or hear them.

I run on the paths circling the lake and within a matter of ten minutes I have traveled almost three miles. My ears catch the sound of two pairs of feet running my way, so I slow to a human pace incase we cross paths. I definitely don't need someone getting suspicious about me. The feet get closer and my guard is up, jaw clenched and fists tight. I really, really don't want to run into someone, I don't want people looking at me, I don't want to have to deal with anyone. But I have to and it sucks. I steel myself and suddenly the feet stop and I slow down for a few steps. The people are down wind so I can't smell them, only listen and pray it isn't some vampires. The air shifts and my breath hitches in my throat. Fuck. I stop, completely freaking out about what to do. I mean seriously! This is the last thing I want to do!

The two sets of feet shifts, or I should say phased, into a pair of feet and a set of arms. Human. What do the wolves want now? I rack my brain over who it might be. Most likely Sam, since he is alpha and all. Next I would have to say that Jared guy, he seems to be second in command from his size and position next to Sam, his right. I start off on a jog towards whoever awaits me, running away isn't an option, they will just run after me. Useless. I pull myself together, waiting whatever news that the wolf may bring. Who knows, maybe they need my help with something?

My heart speeds up in my chest and my eyes widen. Embry? He's just leaning against a tree besides the trail, looking at me with a smile so wide and inviting, his eyes shimmering. I swallow the lump that found it's way into my throat and stopped ten yards before him. I wait for him to start, but he seems to be in his own world, just staring and smiling. Remembering our past encounters, I avoid his eyes and instead watch his shoulders, his perfect, perfect should-. I stare at the ground between us and try desperately to steady my breathing. Why does he have this affect on me? Can he honestly be my imprint? I shut my eyes tight and imagine being alone in the forest, just me, the trees and the sounds and scents of nature.

I inhale through my mouth, not wanting to smell him and open my eyes. "Is something wrong?" I ask quietly.

"Not at all."

My eyebrows furrow together and I raise my eyes to his face, stopping at his smiling mouth. What is he smiling at? "Then, why are you here?"

He pushes off the tree and takes a few steps towards me. "I haven't seen you in a while."

I cock my head to the side, "Well, you see me now?" He nods his head. "Then are you going to leave now?" Please say yes! No, wait, don't-. What am I thinking? Of course he should leave. Romance isn't for us. Friendship is pushing it. He should leave now. He should leave before he breaks my heart. I don't wait for his answer, I start running again, a human run, but keeping on the opposite side he's on. I close my eyes and shut down, just focusing on moving forward alone. Always alone. Forever alone. Yeah, having no one is lonely and a bit painful, but when your alone there isn't anyone to give you false hope, to give you dreams that will never happen. To bring you up and let you fall, crashing to the cold, hard floor below. When you're alone, you can't get hurt.

"So, no iPod to run with?" I jump in surprise and suppress a yelp. My heart is racing and my eyes are wide, staring at Embry running besides me with guilt on his face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you heard me." I remain silent and push myself a fraction faster. So does Embry. "So, no iPod?"

"Don't have one," I whisper. "It's not necessary."

"Well, it's nice to have something to listen to, no?"

"There's plenty to listen to." Out of the corner of my eye I see Embry raise his eyebrow, and for a second, I melt at how cute it is. I snap my eyes shut and push faster. I point up, "Nature gives plenty to listen to." To stress my point, the birds break out into a beautiful song and my lips twitch up slightly. I inhale the crisp air and let the song float around me.

"I see your point." We run in silence and I run on the borderline of supernatural, trying to shake him subtly.

"So, where did you live before you moved here?" He asks curiously.

"Italy, Spain, New York City, and Maine." Why do I always answer questions? Why can't I keep my mouth shut? Why can't I keep my mouth shut around him. "Why do you ask?" Ha! Good job! When was the last time I asked someone a question?

"I just want to know about my imprint is all," he says innocently. I heart stops. Imprint. Him, me, us. No. I pivot on the ball of my foot and explode at my top speed, blurring into the thickest area of the forest. "Wait!" I ignore him and just push forward, weaving in and out of trees, up and over fallen trees and large boulders. Keep running. Just keep running. Get away. Get somewhere safe!

Suddenly Embry is sprinting beside me and I frown. "Where are you going?" he asks frantically. Ignore him. Just keep going. Get away. Embry whines and my head involuntary snaps over to him, seeing why he's making such a noise.

"Why are you following me?" I beg.

"I'm not following you. My legs are just carrying me to where I should be."

"And where is that?"

"At your side."

Not looking in front of me, my leg gets snagged on a fallen tree and I'm flying through the air. I land with a loud thud and a snap. I groan in annoyance and go to jump up when two scorching hands clamp me down to the wet ground. I fight against the hands, trying to sit up, but he's too strong and I give up.

"Don't move. I think your arm-"

"It's broken. I know." Embry snaps his head to mine and I see the tears filling them, and without my permission, a whimper slips through my lips. "Just let me go, I'm fine."

"No, let me just look at it. It need s to be straightened before it sets wrong." Hot hands trail down my throbbing arm and I fight back a growl as they run over the break. Damn, that is pretty bad. I feel the bone completely snapped in half and in an odd angle. It's just below my elbow. Damn. I sit up slowly, careful not to jolt my arm. I grasp my sleeve at the stitching and pull, tearing it at the seam. I start rolling it down my swollen arm when two hands pushes mine away and take over.

I open my mouth to remark, but he beats me too it. "This is my fault. Let me just-" His voice is thick with tears and I can't bring myself to look away or fight his help. With the sleeve carefully extracted from my arm, I inspect the damage. Yep, definitely needs to be reset. "Ok, this is going to hurt, so just-"

"Hold my arm here," I cut him off, pointing to just above my wrist. "Tightly." He nods and grasps my wrist. "Tighter."

"But I don't want to hurt-"

"You wont. Trust me." He nods his head and his grasp on my wrist tightens. "Hey, who is that?" I point to the side, away from my arm.

"I didn't hear any-" _SNAP! CRUNCH!_ Embry freezes in place and his eyes bulge in their sockets. "Katelyn?"

"You can let go now. I'm good." His head snaps over to my swollen arm only to see it reset. He keeps shifting his gaze from my face to my arm. I reach over and grab a fallen branch. I snap it to the length of my arm and started wrapping it in place with my old sleeve. I knot the bottom to keep it in place and I look up from my work to Embry's shaking back.

"Embry? You're not going to phase are you?" He shakes his head. I purse my lips and fight down the whine. "Are you-. You're crying." It's not a question. The shaking increases and I scurry to sit in front of him and lean over to look at his down cast face. He looks away and it's like someone took a gun and shot me in the heart. Only thing missing is the loud 'bang' and the blood.

"Embry," I call again, tears finding their way into my voice a bit. "I'm fine. It's not your fault."

"You are not fine, and it is my fault."

I can't help it. I growl, loud and menacing. How can he be so stupid. "How? How is this your fault?" I jab my finger at my wrapped arm. "Did you crush it with a rock? Did you snap it in your bare hands? Did you push me down?" I scream. He stare at me wide eyed. "I ran away and followed me. Who wouldn't? You answered _my_ question and I didn't pay attention." I take a deep breath and stand up. "I hate when people take credit for something that they didn't do. I hate when people feel sorry for themselves when it's over something so insignificant."

"How is this insignificant?" He yells back, jumping to his feet and towering over me. "You are _my_ imprint and _I _am the reason you _broke_ your arm! Do you know how much that hurts?"

My lips twitch fighting the urge to growl again. "I'm a wolf too. I will heal by tonight. And _I_ take responsibility for my actions and _I can take care of myself. I did it before, I can do it now. It takes more then a broken arm to stop me. I may be broken, but I am not helpless." I turn on my heel and take a few steps and stop. _

"_Hey Embry."_

_Silence. "Yeah?"_

"_Thanks for your help… It wasn't necessary, but I am grateful. So… Thanks." I take a few more steps when a hot hand catches mine and I freeze. _

"_Can I walk you back?" _

"_Yes." Embry sighs in relief and walks beside me, not letting go of my hand. He holds branches out of the way, and helps me over fallen trees. By the time we reach the path, my arm is burning in pleasure and tingling. We didn't say a word the entire way, and his guilt has yet to leave him. I know it's impossible, but I can feel it. Where the elastic pull is, I can feel his emotions. His pain, shame, guilt. And his slight excitement. I look down to our hands and my heart quickens. _

"_Thanks for helping me out of there," I whisper. _

"_Anything for you." I look away and nod, not really buying his words 100 percent. Why do I have to be me? So broken and useless? Why can't I be with him and not have any fears? _

"_Sorry, again. For your arm."_

_I look up at his shame filled face and I smile. What? Me? Smiling? At Embry? I can't stop though and it feels good. Embry looks up at me and catches sight of me smiling and smiles in return. Dang his smile is perfect. "It's not your fault. Bye. Embry."_

"_See ya, Katelyn." He squeezes my hand and releases me. I nod and turn around, and head back for my apartment. He said my name. Why does it feel so good to hear him say my name? Oh yeah, because Sam said that Embry is my imprint too. And I'm starting to believe it now. What am I going to do when he decides he's done with me and breaks my heart? When he throws me aside like trash? Tears fill my eyes and I stop in my tracks. God, I haven't cried since I was a little girl, I'm getting weak. _

_I can't let myself fall for him. If I do and he leaves me, I know for a fact: I'm going to die. _


	7. Chapter 7

Something isn't right. I pace around in my kitchen, nervously twitching. Something is wrong, very, very wrong. Jessie and David are fine. Jessie just got back about an hour ago from work and David's been home most of the night. So who else could there be?

Embry. _No! Stop thinking about him!_ I scream to myself. My knees give out and I curl up into a ball, clutching my hair with hysterical fists. I grind my teeth together, trying desperately to stop thinking of the man that's constantly been in my mind all day and night. Everything I think about or do some how ties back to him though. He's invading my thoughts and it's only stressing me out. Is he alright? Is he eating? What's he doing now? Is he thinking about me too? So many stupid questions that just wont leave my mind. What do I have to do to get my sanity back? I've been through so much shit that one person shouldn't deal with, and here I am, a single man infecting my mind and body, stressing me out like the world's about to end. What the hell is going on with me?

_What if something _is _wrong? _I always have had pretty good instincts, wolf or not, and I've always listened to them. Something could be seriously out of place, or someone in danger. _Embry,_ my mind screams. I shake my head frantically and my eyes squeeze shut. Not just Embry though, what about the other wolves? I did make a pact to be allies, and I will keep up my end of the deal. Even if I don't want to.

I climb back to my feet and release my hair. My eyes lock on the sliding glass door and I move silently from my kitchen to the door handle. I purse my lips together and slide the door slowly open. The sky is dark and cloudy. It's always cloudy and it's night, so it should be dark and cloudy, but something's just off. I zero in on the sky, looking for what's out of place. It's dark. Too dark. Almost like it's warning something dangerous and foreboding.

I step out into the Autumn air and slide the door shut behind me, never losing contact with the sky. I inhale deeply and something faint is in the air. Strange and familiar, and unsettling. I know this scent from somewhere, but it's too far away for me to really say for sure. One thing is for sure though; it's setting me on edge. Just a quick patrol around the perimeter of the lake, maybe stop by the La Push boarder too.

I set off into the forest, not bothering to check if anyone's looking. It's late and Jessie and David are asleep-no one should be up and if they are they wont be able to see me. So I just explode off at an inhuman speed, weaving in and out of trees, ducking over branches, and jumping fallen logs and boulders. The smell though, the smell is still there. Still annoying me and lingering in the air. It's more concentrated now and it smells like something's burning.

I hit the boundary and skid to a stop, latching onto the branch to keep me still. I scan my eyes over the trees and through the darkness. Something is definitely wrong here, I can feel it. It's like a vibrating in my gut and goose bumps lining my spine. I inhale deeply, and analyze the scents in the air. Sweet maple trees, minty evergreens, earthy dirt, sweetness that faintly burns my nose. My body runs cold and my fingers crush through the bark and into the splintering wood. Shit. Vampires. And from the smell of it, a lot of them.

I brake off into a run and howl as loud as I can. I don't know if they know that the leeches are near, and I don't care. They know now and they know that so do I.

Answering howls echo in the air, edgy and frantic. They know about the blood sucker, that's for sure. I sprint through the trees, trying desperately to meet up with them. I haven't killed any vamps lately and my body's anxious to rip them apart. My face contorts into a snarl as the smell intensifies and I can faintly hear the snapping of wolf jaws out in the distance.

My heart stops as I hear pounding feet flying through the forest to my left, sweet bleach burning my nose. _No! They broke through! How the hell did they break through? _I dig my feet into the dirt hard and pivot to my left, exploding towards the disgusting leeches. I swear to you, if they even think of doing anything stupid with the natives I'm going to rip him to - . It's not just one. Shit. Fuck. Not now! I inhale again and press harder. There's two of them. Two freaking vampire broke through the other wolves. What the hell? They have to be gifted or something to break through the entire La Push pack.

Faint traces of wolf hit my nose and I can hear three heartbeats beating off in the distance. I snarl and snap my human jaws together. I can hear the vampires zoning in on the house with the three heartbeats. All girls. Two adults and a child. My mind flicker to Emma and I race through the trees at a blinding speed.

I brake through the trees into the large yard of the house and everything slows way down. Sitting on a small porch are two women, probably in their twenties, and a young girl, about nine or so. The girl is holding a mug with something steaming inside it. Their faces are all turned towards my left, eyes wide with confusion and slight fear. My head snaps to the left and I snarl as the two leeches come into view, ragged and wild, eyes darker then the sky. I jump between the girls and the leeches and take up a defensive stance.

The vampires stop fluidly and stand in a relaxed manner, like I'm not a threat. Well they're about to be proven wrong. The guy on the right smirk and his teeth glisten in the dark yard. His eyes are pitch black and his hair a sandy blonde. His jaw line is squared and his features sharp. It's disgustingly beautiful. And of course the scent that they're both exuding. Sweet bleach that burns my nose.

"Well, well. What do we have here, Alex?"

The man beside's him smirks as well, making me snarl at them warningly. They look the same except this one has long black hair pulled back into a low pony tail. "I'm not sure, Mark. Looks like the little puppy wants to play," he jokes, taking a step farther.

The girls behind me gasp and the mug shatters against the wooden porch. I growl and flex my fingers. "If you want to play," I snarl quietly, trying not to scare the girls more then they already are, "Then play with _me."_

The leeches look at each other and burst out laughing, doubling over and grasping each other's shoulders for support. I bite back a snarl and keep my ground, eyes focused on them.

"Oh, God! She's a funny one, Mark!"

The blonde smiles and stands back up tall. He nods at his friend and looks at me from the corner of his eyes. "To bad we aren't here to play." I stiffen and feel the tension build up in every muscle in my body. The bastards are going to pay if they even touch the girls. "We aren't here to cause any unnecessary trouble."

I scoff and my lips twitch. The black hair blood sucker raises his hands in the air, mockingly. "We aren't! We just want to have a quick meal and we'll be on our way." He flashes into motion and tries to pass me. I grab his arm as he passes my side and dig my fingers into his stoned flesh. He snarls in pain and annoyance and I fling him over my shoulder into the trees. I twirl around just as the other jumps into action. I pounce onto him and we wrestle for dominance.

A shrill scream shatters my mind and I phase on the spot, ripping into the vampire randomly across his body. I jump to my feet and jump blindly at the leech as he make another try at the girls. I dig my teeth into his shoulder and bite down hard. His head snaps back and he screams out in pain. Suddenly a heavy weight crushes my shoulder and pushes me onto my side. I dig my teeth deeper into the leech, not letting him escape even as I fall.

I roll over till my feet are beneath me and jump back up. My eyes lock onto the blood sucker, his eyes narrowed and his mouth pulled up into a snarl. I charge at him, dragging the leech in my mouth with me. We all collide and a loud booming noise goes off, like thunder striking in a storm. I release the leech and jump back. I take up my defensive stance between them and the girls.

They both jump up to their feet and growl at me, locking eyes with mine. I growl back, lowering my head slightly. The blonde snarls and wipes dirt off his shoulder. "I think we're gonna have to take out the she-pup before we have dinner."

"With pleasure," the leech snarls in response. I snap my jaws at them both. I failed to protect my pack. I'm sure as hell not going to fail twice. I _will protect these girls. "Let me go first, my dear friend. She's starting to piss me off."_

"_Just leave some for me." _

"_Fine." He crouches low and explodes forward at me. I jump to meet him and we collide and tumble to the ground. I pin him down under my side, crushing one arm and legs into the dirt. Before I can even consider moving, the leech starts swiping at my back with his claws, ripping away at fur and flesh. Flesh burning I jump to me feet I fall to the ground as the other blood sucker jumps me. He pins me like I did with the other blood sucker and he constricts his arms around my shoulders as best he can. I whip my head around and clamp my jaws around his neck and jaw. He lets go like he's been burned and claws on top my shoulder. I release him and he jumps back, snarling and snapping his jaws like an idiot. I jump to my feet and whirl around just as the other vampire tries to jump on my back. I dodge his attempt and pin him on his stomach with my paws. Without even thinking, I lean over and bite through his neck and shoulder, severing his head completely from his body. He screams out in pain and his body, though in two pieces, struggle beneath me. _

_An angry roar catches my attention and I fling the head at the vampire to my right as he charges. He dodges, not quite expecting to have a flying head shot at him. But dodging was the wrong move to make. I whirl around and my jaws clasp tightly where his shoulder is. I snap down and his body falls to the ground with a heavy thud. The arm still twitching in my mouth. I toss it to the side and feel the wind knock out of me ass the armless vampire punches my ribs, cracking a few. _

_I fly back and land to the ground, shaking from the pain in my ribs and fighting down a painful howl. Instead, I roll back to my feet and stagger for a second. I snarl and snap my teeth loudly-anything to keep their attention on me and not the defenseless humans. Anything, even my own life. _

_The headless body wonders around aimlessly across the yard, trying to desperately find it's head and the armless leech snarls in rage and his eyes glisten with murder. I'm guessing they never had their head or arm missing before. _

_The armless leech attacks me again, but his rage and pride are making him sloppy. He flings his arm around like a rag doll and I just skirt away slightly, leading him farther away from the girls. Missing me only puts him into a greater rage and he screams in frustration. I snarl back and pounce at him. My front paws digging in painfully into his chest. He falls back to the ground and my head snaps up towards the other vamp. He's still wandering around the yard, but he's dangerously close to the girls. Digging my claws one last time for a good measure, I propel myself forward and sink my teeth into the vampire again, down through the center where the neck once was and just below the arm. I bite down and the arm falls off and I fling the body back over my shoulder. I pick the arm quickly up and toss at the body. _

_I look at the girls and I lock eyes with one. He face is horrified and frozen, three large scars on the side of her face. Deeply tanned skin with dark hair. I bark at her anxiously and she breaks free of her trance. Please understand what I need. Please oh god, I need something to burn these stupid leeches. What I would do for a fir right now. I bark again and I twirl around, not checking if she understands. _

_I jump over to the pile of vampire parts and continue biting and crushing with my paws and teeth. I can't have them putting themselves back together again and having to fight them all over again. It's practically impossible to fight vampires when you're out numbered, but they aren't very good at working together. If they just stopped to think, I could have been dead in under a minute. If they just worked together and double teamed me, I wouldn't even know where to start. But no, and thank goodness they aren't that smart. _

_I smell gasoline and a small match sparking to life. I bite down on the closest part of leech I can get and twirl around just as the scarred face woman tosses the match into the gasoline, a large flame erupting. She falls backwards from shock and the two girls scream._

_I toss the piece in to the flames and begin working on the other pieces. _

"_Emily!" The younger of the girls scream, running over to her, the other woman hot on her feet. _

"_I'm fine, Claire, I'm fine," I sobs, not sounding fine at all. "Kim, just, just help me up please."_

"_Alright," the girl sobs. Claire, Emily, and Kim are their names. I toss another two pieces into the flame and I match the names to the faces. Claire is the youngest, probably around nine, with a long, dark braid behind her. She his large eyes and wet, thick lashes. Kim is probably in her early twenties with long straight hair. She, like the rest of the girls, is tanned and has dark hair and eyes. Emily is the easiest. The scars on her face and her slightly wavy hair make her stick out. She looks like she's in her late twenties, early thirties. They all have tears streaking and staining their faces and all look horrified. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. So, I want to hear what you think about Onyx to Caramel so far. Review please! I want to get to 20 reviews so please, please, please tell me your honest opinions on my story. **

**Keep reading and I love you all. **

I collapse to the ground, heart racing. I drag my eyes from the burning pit in Emily's front lawn to the three girls behind me. Emily is standing in the middle with Claire's arms wrapped around her neck and legs around her waist. If I didn't know any better I would say that Emily was Claire's mom, but I did know better. Kim is frozen in place, shaking violently with one hand clutching Emily's. All three of the girls had tears and pure horror sketched across their faces. They probably never seen a vampire, or a wolf, at their peak like the battle that just unfolded before them.

Heaving myself up I slowly cross the lawn, careful not to scare them. I lower my head and snif each one of them, checking for any injuries. I inhale Emily's scent, it's normal muffin aroma filling my nose. I turn to Kim and repeat, maple and vanilla. Claire had the sent of wildflowers that had just bloomed. Their scents are laced with fear and shock, but only little scratches are the extent to their injuries. I sigh in relief. Claire started to whimper against Emily's neck, causing my head to snap up at her. The sound of someone crying tears at my battered heart, and hearing Claire cry I have to say, is the worst sound I have ever heard. She reminded me so much of my Emma, and hearing her cry awoken my nuturing wolf instincts like Emma had with me.

I took a step closer and touched her wet cheek softly, careful not to hurt or scare the crying girl. As her crying continued I whimpered. My cry had caught her attention and she stared at me through bloodshot eyes. I whimper again at her pain. I want to hold her, to console her, to make the tears disappear. She should have Quil here, he is her imprint.

I froze. Claire. Jared. Imprint. My body convulses with realization. Embry. I let out a muffled howl and fight to remain standing. Where are the others? Why aren't they back yet? Is Embry hurt. Kim's hand pulls me back to reality as she clutches my fur with a shaky grasp. Her eyes are pleading and bloodshot, just like Claire's, and tears streak her face. "Please. Don't leave us." Her voice is broken and quiet, begging. I nod my big wolf head and touch my nose to her shoulder, trying to do something to console the poor girl.

Her arms were around my neck in an instant. Caught off guard, and still terrified of physical contact with anyone, I shut down. My body becomes a ice brick, no body, no soul, no heart, no mind. It's her crying and tears that drag me back to reality. Shaking slightly, I pull her close to me with me head, returning the embrace. She buries her head into my neck even further and continues to cry.

Salt hits my nose and I glance up to the others. They were shaking together, but Claire was standing on her own, clutching onto Emily like a drowning man. These girls, I realize, need their imprints. Leaving them, however, is not the safest option however. They will be unprotected and scared out of their mind with loneliness and fear. They look at me, and instead of seeing me, they see their imprint, their wolf, standing before them. I nod my head to the others and they come racing to my side, burying their tear stained faces into my side and neck. I exhale heavily and nuzzle each girl as soothingly as I can. Soon enough their tears fade away and they stop shaking, but they continue on grabbing at my fur.

Emily is absently stroking my side, running her delicate fingers through my coat. She pats her hand down on my back and I wince, but I do not cry out. My face is completely blank and my body locked in place. Emily lifts her hand from my back and screams. The other girls jump and scream, shocked at the suddenness of her terror. Emily lifts her hand to reveal blood to the girls. Each one stops screaming and stares at me with new tears threatening to fall. Oh boy.

"You're hurt," Claire whimpers, arm outstretched as if to touch me, but failing to reach my fur. I stare at her for a moment before turning my head to stare in another direction. It's not that big of a deal. If I'm laying on the ground in my own pool of blood, not responding, that's a big deal. A few slashes on my back and shoulders are nothing, for me at least. I've been through worse, before I became a wolf too.

"Katelyn, you will phase right now! You need us to treat to your wounds!" I ignore her and settle myself onto the ground.

"Katie. Please," Kim whispered, tears falling down her face. I inhale and sigh. Their covered in fear, guilt. "Just let us look." I lift my head to the three crying girls and sigh, my body expanding and falling with my intake in breath. I nod and stare at the house then back at the girls.

Emily's eyes widen with realization and runs off into the house. I listen intently, making sure nothing bad happens to her while in the house. All that I can hear are her hurried footsteps and frantic heartbeat. I lift my head off my paws and watch the door. Sure enough Emily comes bursting through the front door with cloth in her hands, running towards us. She skids to a stop, holding out her chosen clothing. I tilt my head to the side, eyes narrowed slightly. Emily sighs. "It's the only thing I could get at the moment. And we need to _see your wounds, not cover them up." I nod in understanding, hey what else have I got to lose, right? _

_I close my eyes and focus on forcing myself back into my human form. My body shakes slightly, and then it's gone as soon as it arrives. Shocked gasps fill my ears and I grimace at what I must look like to them. All scar tissue, with five new marks bleeding on my back. Very attractive I know. I take battle scars to a whole new level. I sit up and open my eyes, avoiding looking into anyone's eyes. I lift one hand out for the clothes and snao my palm shut when the soft fabric hits my dirty hands. I pull the sports bra over my head and cover my chest, not even bothering to be careful with the bleeding gashes. They hurt, they are going to hurt, I wont waste time fighting the inevitable. I pull the shorts up to my hips and sit up straight and tall, trying with all my effort to not come across as pathetic as they think I am. As everyone thinks I am. I tilt my head down so my hair doesn't shield their view in the least. "Do whatever you want with me. I don't care." _

"_Kim?" Emily asks, quietly. She doesn't respond, just runs off into the house, getting whatever she deems necessary. Claire plops herself down in front of me, her little hands covering her face. I reach out and grab hold of her arm gently, and coax her to look up at me. _

"_I'm fine. Trust me." I add in a small smile in hopes to comfort her, but it's to no avail. _

"_No! You're not fine! You're… you're…!" her sentence trails off as tears overflow. I drag her over and place her in my lap, holding her tightly to my body, stroking her hair as she cried into my neck. "Who… who did this to you?" she managed through her tears. _

_I smiled sadly, and look down at her. Her bloodshot eyes staring up at me expectantly. "You don't want to know. Trust me."_

_She nods her head frantically. "I do! So does Emily! And Kim!" I look over my shoulder at the crying woman behind me. She nods her head, eyes still zeroed on my battered back. I shake my head. _

"_No."_

"_Please!"_

_I purse my lips together. "I don't… I don't want to… relive that specific time in my life….and it would only make you guys cry…"_

"_Will you tell us eventually?" Emily wondered out loud. I shrug my shoulders. _

"_Maybe," I whisper. Kim, just like Emily, burst through the front door and skid to a hault next to Emily. Together they work at grabbing the right bottles and bandages. _

"_We are putting peroxide on it," Kim warned. _

"_So?" I question. _

"_It burns. A lot." _

_I stare ahead. "It wont bother me. Just go ahead, and you don't have to be careful with me. Just slap it on and don't worry about hurting me." My voice had gained back it's distant and coldness again. The way my voice sounded my entire life, up till the past week. _

"_Ok." Emily steps forward and gently rubs the peroxide cloth up my back, over my wounds. The moment she came in contact she pulled away, but seeing that I didn't even wince she continued on. "Nothing hurts you, huh?"_

_I smile sadly again. I felt the cold liquid burning when it comes in contact with my ripped flesh, as uncomfortable as it is, I would have traded any of my beatings for this. "Of course. Just not the physical stuff anymore. When you are hurt as much as I have been, everything just looses its edge." _

"_What hurts then?" Claire asks quietly. _

"_My heart." Emily, Kim, and Claire remain silent as my back is cleaned and bandaged. After what seemed like hours, Emily and Kim packed all the medical materials up. I look over my shoulder and try to get a look at my back, but I fail. "You know, you didn't need to put bandages on. It'll heal up completely in a minute."_

"_Just making sure." I nod at that. You can never be too sure. I've learned that over my life. Emily and Kim sit beside me and stroke Claire's hair. Looking down I realize that she had fallen asleep. Glancing up at the moon I calculate about how many hours have past. The white shining crescent hovering over the tree line, signaling that it's past midnight._

"_It's late," I murmur. As if on cue, both Kim and Emily yawn and rub their eyes in exhaustion. Kim's head was nodding off, trying to fight off sleep, where as Emily's eyes were barely open. I sigh. "You guys should go to be-" I trailed off seeing Kim and Emily shaking their heads 'no'. "You want to stay out here?" Then it clicked. "You're gonna wait for them." Both the girls grimaced and nodded. I stand up and place Claire in Emily's lap, careful not to wake her. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. I could smell the sweet bleach burning my nose. It's far off, past La Push somewhere. My heart panged at the thought of what was taking so long. I glanced back to the hole where the five vampires were last seen. I take a few steps and glance over the edge. The bottom is full of piles of smoldering wood, and a pile of ash. A thin trail of smoke snaking it's way up into the heavens. I close my eyes and listen, trying to make out how far, and how many people were still fighting. These vampires must have special abilities for them to still be alive. I focus on the one with four legs and count them off. Sighing, I relax my shoulders._

"_What?" Emily asks, worried. _

_I turn around and smile softly. "No one has died, they're still fighting though. It seems like it should be done with soon." The words made my body relax and calm down. My smile grew a fraction of the thought of Embry and the others coming back soon. I wanted to see his face, his smile, his burning eyes. Too breathe in his earthy scent, and feel his warmth radiating off his body. My heart expanded, but not painfully as I think of him. I trust him, I realize. I care for him. I want him with me. I start to bounce up and down in anxiety, but force myself to stay still after feeling Kim and Emily become more nervous. "You really should sleep. I'll stand watch till they get back."_

"_Will you wake us when they return?" Kim asks nervously. I smile back at her. _

"_I don't think I'll have the chance." Emily and Kim smile and nod, dreamy eyes sparkling at the thought of their soul mate. I smile at them for a moment before laying the clothes in Emily's lap. I phase quickly and rest behind the girls. I nod at them, welcoming them to use me a pillow, and to make sure they all keep warm. Autumn nights in La Push have been known to get quite cold, and I wont have any of them getting sick if I could help it. Emily took place , resting her head against my shoulder, with Kim beside her. Claire was resting on Emily's lap, still sound asleep. I flicked my tale at Kim, letting it fall on her lap. Since I hadn't cut my hair shorter than it has always been, just at my shoulders, my coat is long and my tail's bushy. I flick it at her face one last time, getting a giggle out of her. I smile and rest my head beside Emily's leg. I would try to keep them as warm as possible. _

_The girls drifted off to sleep, murmuring their imprint's name, then snuggling closer into my side. My presence as a wolf is probably making their subconscious believe that it's their wolf laying besides them, not me. My eyes are tired, but my senses are on full alert. I have a job to do and three girls to protect. The minutes tick by and the hour had passed. I felt myself becoming more and more tense and exhausted. The sharpness of my extreme senses are slowly fading. I close my eyes and try to recuperate my strength back, even if it is just in my sight. I focus on the girls, checking to see if they were cold, if their mood had changed. My body heat has been able to warm them to the point where Kim had knocked off my tale from being to warm and I had moved my head a few inches away from Claire and Emily, not wanting them uncomfortable either. _

_A faint snapping noise caught my attention to the North West. I raise my head off the ground, ears swiveling, making sure no one could sneak up behind us. The snapping continues and become louder and faster. My lip twitched and I fight back a growl. I inhale sharply and almost jump up in surprise. I feel my tail start going, banging against the ground beside Kim and a whine escaping my lips. Kim and Emily began to stir along with Claire. She is the first to fully awake. "What's going on?" _

_I bark quietly and wait for a second for any type of response. Just like I had imagined, four pairs of howls broke through the silence of the forest. The girls shot up and stand pin straight. With a second to spare I phase back and force the bra and shorts back on and smile at the girls. Each didn't notice as they stare intently into the forest. Four howls rip through the silence again, and are followed by silence. I hear everything that the girls can't. The ruffling of fabric, the smell of denim. Their faint outline deep within the forest. _

"_Katel-," Emily starts. _

"_Wait for it," I cut her off, and sure enough, the voice she wants to hear most fills our ears. _

"_Emily!" She broke out into a run as soon as her name was said, not that the other girls notice. _

"_Claire!" She starts jumping up and down._

"_Kim!" Her body starts shaking in anticipation. Just then, Sam's large frame brakes through the trees and catches hold of Emily in mid run. He swings her around for a moment and crashing his lips down onto hers. Jared and Quil come running in and pass Sam and Emily without even noticing. Their eyes were only on their girls. _

_A painfully familiar voice caught my attention and my head snaps back towards the trees, taking in the figure of a man that I have come to memorize in the past three weeks. I felt as though something were pulling me, pulling me towards Embry. The same pull that I felt since I first laid my eyes on him. I had been such a fool, pushing the pull feeling away and trying to run in the other direction. Well, not this time, not now. "Katie!" Tears sting my eyes and Embry shoots through the tree line and stops, taking in my image. His onyx eyes smoldering as they peer into mine. I whimper and tears begin to fall. He takes large strides towards me, no longer running, but more of a fast paced walk. No. This pace is too slow. I take a step forward, then another. The pull becomes almost painful, seeing him so close and not being able to touch him or feel his heat. I brake out into a run, tears streaming down my face. _

"_Embry!" I cry out. Seeing me run all out at him made him start running in return. The distance closes as I jumped into his arms, my arms latching around his neck, legs wrapping around his waist. I bury my face into his neck and shake. His warmth and scent fill my senses. His arms cradle my body, one around my back and another stroking my hair. I feel his every movement; his chest rise and fall with each heavy breath, his hand stroking my hair, and now, the way he is nuzzling my neck with his face. The hand stroking my hair grasps my chin gently and lifts my head so he could see my face. I whimper again looking up at his gorgeous face. Blood has smeared and dried across his cheek and a fresh, pink scar decorating his left eyebrow. I run my hand from the back of his neck to the dried blood, then to his new scar. New tears fell from my eyes. "Embry," I whimper again. _

_His onyx eyes soften and he leans his forehead against mine. "Katelyn." He tilts his head and kisses one of my tears away, but he quickly pulls away from me, taking in my reaction not doubt. My body melted. He cares about me so much. He's trying so hard for me. I lift my hand back up to his scar and touch it with my finger. I feel my face distort with my grimace, but I don't really give a damn. The thought that my Embry was hurt just tears at my very being. My wolf within me is howling in pain and anger. I pull myself up using his shoulders and I kiss the scar gently. Embry gasps, but I do my best to ignore it. I pull away from his eye and nuzzle the side of his face. I growl quietly, possessively. _

"_Mine." After speaking these words, Embry's lips come crashing down on mine, catching my bottom lip. I groan against his lips, the taste is just too much to bare! My heart is flying against my chest. My hands find his hair and I pull him closer to me. Embry pulls away and leans his forehead to mine again. "You okay?" I whisper in a husky tone._

_Embry smiles and nods against my forehead. "Perfect." He tightens his hold on my waist, pulling me even closer. My eye lids droop, sleep overtaking me. His soft chuckle vibrates through his body into me and his warm breathe brushes against my face. My eyes shut on their own accord, and before I can even fight to open them up to see my Embry, I feel him nuzzle my face. "Go to sleep." I whine and try to open my eyes. "Why not? I'm not letting you out of my sight."_

_I stop fighting against the sleep. "Promise?" I whisper. _

"_Promise." Warm and darkness consumes me._


	9. Chapter 9

I walk out of the shower stall and stare at my reflect. What does he see in me? Why is he so persistent? I sigh as the next question comes to mind. When and how are you going to break my heart Embry? My attention drifts back to my appearance. Bruises and ragged scars decorate my flesh. I close my eyes and feel my skin, feel for all the familiar raise and fall of numb flesh. My hand creates a perfect picture of what the shape of said scar is. Like this one, it's like a 'L', from when _he _pushed me down the stairs and landed on broken bear bottle. The drunk was such a slob, just throwing each bottle he finished, letting it shatter and not go to clean it. That's why I was there. That was my destiny. To clean up his mess and amuse him.

I drop my hand as the numbness that comes with my past brings and stare blankly ahead, not processing anything, involuntarily shutting down. All I can do is wait, wait for the numbness to fade, or at least be bearable enough to function. See what I mean? Why would Embry be so-, whatever he was with me. At least there is logic with my reaction towards him. All he does is radiates warmth and happiness. He makes me forget about my past for a moment and I feel like I'm important, a good type of special.

_Knock, knock!_ "Kate? It's Jess, I have a favor. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure," I answer automatically. I wish that I could say 'no' for once, but the risks are too high, I don't want to get in trouble anymore. I swing open the door with my towel tucked carefully under my arms. Jessie's black waves frame her pale face perfectly and her light green eyes shimmer in hope. If I wasn't so messed up and broken I would smile at her, but since I am, I can't. I stare at her, waiting for her instructions so I can follow out my task. The sooner I have this done, the faster I can get to my studying, a test in the respiratory system was coming up and I need to get a good grade.

"Alex, from Redox? You remember him right?" I nod and she smiles warmly. My body melts a fraction at her giddiness, but she doesn't seem to notice. "Well, he's sick with the flu or some nasty bug, and he called in sick for the rest of the week, and possibly next week." She pauses and takes in my expression and stance, which hasn't changed since I opened the door. Perfect posture, arms held in front of my lap, perfect eye contact, and face blank. I inhale softly and smell the nerves radiating from her very core, she shifts from her right foot to her left, and looks at floor and back up at me.

I sigh softly, not letting her notice my own edginess, her nervous makes me uneasy. "I will fill in for Alex, if that's what you want."

The nerves disappear only to be replaced with excitement and relief. "Oh, you will! Thank god, I didn't know _what_ I was gonna do! Well, this saves my ass big time." She smiles happily. I force my lips to twitch upward in a fake smile.

"What time do you want me there?"

"Well, I'm not opening till eight tonight, but you're going to need time to set up and get used to the equipment and all. Anytime between seven thirty and seven forty-five should do. And, all the music is in my office already so you should be fine with that." I nod and she jumps a little. "Seriously, Katelyn. You are saving my ass!" She goes to embrace me, but hesitates, and pulls away. "Sorry, I keep forgetting," she blushes and glances up at me timidly.

I soften my eyes and smile, a true smile, but it's really small. "It's okay. You-you can… if you want, that is. I wont mind."

Her lighten up and widen. "Really?" I nod and she embraces me in a friendly hug, careful and not very intimate. "Thanks." Jessie turns and walks towards the stairs, but stops on the first step. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but um, where were you last night? You didn't come back till just an hour ago, I was kinda worried."

My mouth drops open, and I snap it shut within a moment. She cares? About me? She was worried for me? "Last night I went for a run, I went all the way into La Push." Her eyebrows raise, impressed. "When I was running…" oh no, how do I tell her, without telling her? Got it. "I was running through La Push and I heard a scream, I went to see what was going on, and it was Emily, Claire, and Kim? I think that was their names?" I add, trying to not look so suspicious. "There was a bear near the house and it was close to the girl, and she was too scared to move. I went and helped out, I just made a lot of noise to scare it away," I rush seeing her terrorized look. Wow, she really was worried about me. "They were really scared and didn't want me to leave until the guys came back. When they came back, Embry, he was with them." I look down and feel myself start shaking. "I don't know what to do… I'm scared," I whisper.

"Why?" she answers, just as quietly. I look back up to her and feel like I'm going to cry, something I don't do, and when I do, you know something's wrong. "Come here. Sit with me on the couch." I nod my head and follow her orders and take a seat on my couch, and just stare ahead. "Tell me what you're afraid of."

I stare at her and my eyes go glassy. "Him," I whisper, voice shaky.

She thinks about my answer, staring at me, but not really at me. "You know," she starts, "I've known Embry for years, and he has had a fair amount of girlfriends, and he can be quite the flirt." That's it. The pain rips through me and my body starts to convulse. He just wants to get with me, I'm just a game. I don't mean anything to him, nothing, nothing at all. "But, he's been acting differently since he met you. I haven't seen him look, let alone flirt with anyone since he laid his eyes on you. Embry is a sensitive guy, and when he falls, he falls hard. He did for one girl a few years ago."

My convulsions slow down, but don't stop. "What happened?"

"She cheated on him, broke his heart, and dumped him. Poor guy couldn't talk for a week." She shakes her head at the memory. The thought of Embry hurt kills me. It is like being stabbed over and over again in the heart. "I remember exactly how he used to look at her, and think of how he looks at you now." I shift my body so I'm facing her. "He looks at you with such adoration and love. It's like you hold the answer to the meaning of life or something. I've never seen him look at a girl with such intensity as he does with you." I drop my head and go numb for a moment. Why? Why would he look at me like this? "So, what about Embry are you afraid of. The way you look at him is similar to his, but you can see the fear in it too. What are you so afraid of?"

I stare at her. If anyone, she should know why I'm so afraid. "Because of what _he_ did. What every person I have gotten close too has done. They all leave or they break my heart. Some did both. I'm just waiting for him to break me. For him to say, 'just kidding' and walk away," I whisper.

"In all honesty, what would happen if he did break your heart?"

My face empties of all emotion and I feel cold, something I haven't felt since I was human. "I'd die." My voice is flat and monotone. Jessie gasps and tears flood her pretty face. "Please, don't cry. It's not that big of a d-"

"Not that big a deal! Are you kidding me?" she screams, jumping up off the couch.

"What's one less broken mess in the world?"

The dim lights and pounding music in Redox are the only things that process in my mind. Since this morning, Jessie has been watching me carefully; upset, angry, and fearful of me. She knows that I would never kid around about death or any other serious topic, and that when I said I'd die, and that it wouldn't be a big deal, that I meant and believed every word that I said. Now she thinks I'm suicidal. Well, I guess you can't disagree with that. I sigh and stare off into the mass of people occupying Redox. Adults scatter across the bar, few are seated at the high top tables while the rest are dancing to the pounding music. Jessie is working her magic behind the bar, mixing drinks and entertaining customers. She's always smiling, damn it, I envy her. I glance down at the DJ table and skim through the music for the next line of songs. I smirk at a song from years ago, when I was a little girl, AM to PM by Christina Millian. The current song wraps up and I transition into AM to PM without missing a beat.

"I love this song!" a girl screams above the music. She and her friend start singing along to the music, dancing with anyone and everyone around them. Smiles on their faces, not a care in the world. One girl grabs some guys hand and pulls him over to her side, dancing with him and flirting heavily. My heart swells in pain. Last night I had spent with Emily, Kim, and Claire, and I had shared quite and intimate moment; embracing each other, nuzzling with each other, kissing, hell we even slept side by side on Emily and Sam's floor. I woke up, heart racing at the dream I had.

FLASH BACK TO DREAM

I was in a kitchen, but it wasn't my kitchen. Something about it rang a bell of recognition in my head, but I can't think of where I've seen it before. A loud shattering fills my ears and my head snaps at the sound. I stare at the door way, waiting for something to happen. My heart speeds up and my body tenses in anticipation. Heavy, clumsy footsteps fill the silence. Oh shit. No. No, this can't be happening. I RAN AWAY! How can I be here? I back up against the kitchen counter and realization struck. How could I not recognize my childhood kitchen? A man with grey hair with hints of brown stumbles into the room. His arm braces the doorframe as his head hangs down. The smell of alcohol hits my nose and my body locks.

"You damn bitch…. You killed her. You killed my wife." I shake my head, 'no' but otherwise remain locked in place. He takes a few steps forward, closing in on me, and lifts his head, dull brown eyes lock on me. "My beautiful Karen, gone. Dead." he takes a few more steps. "She didn't deserve to die. What do you think? Did she deserve to die?" I shake my head, 'no'. He takes a few more steps, only an arms distance away. I feel my body shaking in fear. No! Don't show him that we're scared! I scream to myself. My body freezes in place and my face becomes blank. The devil himself smirks an evil smirk, eyes grazing over my body like a hungry animal. I internally grimace, I know where this is going. "You look so much like her. You're hair," he grabs a lock of my hair. "You're skin," his finger traces from the side of my face down my neck. "She should be here," he murmurs, eyes down cast to the floor. "But you," his head snaps up, hand grasping and constricting my neck, "you deserved to die! But yet here you are," for emphasis he shakes me like a rag doll. "You cheated your way out of you fate and traded places with my Karen! You deserve to go to hell! And I'm gonna take you there!" He throws me to the ground, head smacking against the tiled floor. Stars and random colors fill my head, making me dizzy. A sudden weight against my body brings me back to reality, he's doing it again. Please stop! Please, it hurts so much! I clench my eyes shut, not wanting to see anything. I struggle against his chest, trying desperately to push him off of me. Large hands crush mine and pin them above my head. Clutching both hands in one of his, his other hand roams down my arm to my body. I shiver in fear and disgust. Pain rocks through my body as I fight back any sign of pain or fear. Inside I'm crying, no, sobbing. Just stop! Please I get it! Kill me, anything you want but this! Just freaking kill me!

Everything stops, no more movement, but I can't move. I open my eyes slowly, and regret every second of it. Pain shock through my body, body convusling in frustration and heartbreak. Dark eyes stare down at me. Onyx. Embry's face stares down at me in disgust. I open my mouth to beg for an explanation. For him to tell me…. I don't know. Before any noise could even think of exiting my mouth, Embry speaks. "You're broken. You should've died. Deserve to die now." His voice wasn't Embry's, it was my fathers. Confusion and agony rip through my core. He leans in and breathes next to my ear, making me shiver in fear. "I could never love something as worthless and disgusting as you," his true voice whispers harshly to me. My head feels heavy and my heart echoes and shatters with every beat. Tears come to my eyes and I shake my head. He just stares down at me and stands up.

"No, no, no, no, no," I whimper quietly. Embry turns and walks away, not even sparing me a second glance. I'm alone, broken and naked. Pain. Loss. Emptiness. I continue shaking my head side to side, body shaking. I scream, tears streaming down my face.

END FLASH BACK

I had woken up next to Embry, and I bolted. I didn't even think of being quiet or sneaky, I just needed to get away, to run for safety. I wont be broken like I was last time. I wont give him the chance to tell me what he did in my dream, I will have that happy memory of that night, and leave it at that. I honestly can't take another heartbreak, I don't even think I can handle seeing him right now.

I switch to another random song and watch as the crowd bounces and sways to the music. I nod along slightly to the beat. I let everything fade away till only this song fills my head. Music is my number one healer. It consumes my soul and erases my mind. I get caught up in the story the lyrics tell and let the music caress my soul. Music is one thing that can't break your heart. It is what it is and wont ever change. It cant deceive you.

I sway slightly in place behind my table when a large combination of scents hit me straight in the face, knocking me backwards. I shoot my eyes open and snap my neck to the direction of the scents. The bar. Jessie is standing behind the bar, talking to them, one of them banging their fist against the counter top. My body jerks towards them, wanting to defend my cousin, but I stop. He's with them, and I can't see him, not right now. I press my back up against the wall, trying to blend in with the deep blue walls, slowing my breathing down, watching so intensely, waiting to see how this will play out.

My mind runs over each person here. Sam, Emily, Claire, Jared, Embry, and Paul. I flinch at the thought of them walking over to me. I glance around the room to look for an escape. Amy, an employee walks in front of my table, trying to maneuver her way through the crowd. I jump forward and grab her arm. I gesture to the table. "Help me out?" I beg. She smiles and nods, blonde, curly hair bouncing.

"No problem! Anytime." I practically pounce on the doorway to Jessie's office and force it open, slamming it shut behind me. I press my back against the door and slump to the floor. Silent tears fill my eyes and spill over. I start shaking and crumple even further to the ground, curling into myself, arms holding me together. I don't know how much time has passed, but suddenly two quick knocks knock me out of my fear. I inhale deeply, taking in who's on the other side. Jessie. I inch to the side and swung the door open. Just like I had, Jessie slams the door shut. and collapses to the floor beside me, arms taking me in and pulling me into my chest. He hands stroke my hair and back soothingly. Jessie will make a great mother. I cry into her chest and don't hold back, I need her, for once in my life I can't handle taking care of myself. Feeling her cool body and familiar scent comforts me in ways I can't even explain. "You saw, huh?" she whispers into my ear, my crying finally silent.

I nod against her and whisper back, "they leave?"

"I think so." I remain quiet and let her hold me for a moment longer and pull away, sitting up. "Oh honey," she says, whipping tear stains from my face, running her fingers under my eyes, fixing my makeup. "You can go home if you want, it's almost closing anyway." I sit there and stare at her, gratitude echoing off me in waves.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you." I smile softly back. I stand up, legs shaking slightly. Once stead Jessie stands up next to me and grabs my arm in comfort before leaving the office, shutting the door quietly behind her. I inhale and settle my heart. Standing straight I grab the door knob. I have to leave sooner or later. I close my eyes and open the door, and shut it quietly behind me. I turn cautiously and glance around the club, looking for one of the wolves. Coming up empty I make my way to the main doors, entering the darkness of night. I inhale the fresh autumn scent and exhale heavily. I take a few steps into the parking lot before I freeze in my tracks. This scent; earthy and crisp, like the autumn air in the forest. This scent that caresses my skin. This scent that stops my heart. Embry's scent.

"Katie." I debate running for it or not, but before I can even come to a conclusion, a warm hand grasps mine gently. I wince but do not move away. He seems to sense this and releases my hand. "Katie, what's wrong?" I ignore his comment and remain immobile. "Please look at me. Please just talk to me." he begs. My heart wants to embrace him and do whatever he says, but my mind is screaming at my heart, and my heart obeys, memories of my past and dream shutting it up effectively. "Why'd you leave me this morning? What did I do wrong?" I shake my head and take a step only to have his hand grasp mine again. "Please," I could hear the tears in his voice, and it hurts. It hurts a freaking lot.

"I'm broken," I whisper and start walking again. I finally think I'm free when I hear Embry's voice ring out desperately.

"I'm in love with you!" Everything went black.

**Don't hate me please. You'll get an update soon, but in the mean time PLEASE WRITE SOME REVIEWS! I'm begging you, I'm serious. If you could see me right now, I would be on my hands and knees begging for you to review so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee write something. **

**Adios**

**;)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone! So it's time for the next chapter and I hope you all like it. This is where we really learn about Katelyn and why she is the way she is, so I hope it answers any of your questions. As for questions…. WRITE ME SOME REVIEWS! QUESTIONS YOU HAVE OR JUST PLAIN OLD COMMENTS - PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU. I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE MY STORY, JUST PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEED BACK._

_~ enjoy at will _

I shift onto my right side and curl into myself, knees tucked into my chest with one arm covering part of my face. Warm. Safe. Home. I bury deeper into this new bliss and breathe it in. Earthy and refreshing, and strikingly familiar and intoxicating. I pull the blanket down from my face so I can breath in more of this scent, so calming and soothing. I breath deeply and bask in the warmth of my bed. Small pressure lands on my head and runs through my hair. I try and brush it off; I'm probably still half asleep and delusional. But the motion continues. It feels nice, like, it belongs in a way. Like this is how I always wake up, someone stroking my hair. I stop breathing, and I swear my heart stops too. Realization hits me. I'm not alone. Snapping up into a seated position, my eyes lock on the figure sitting on the edge of my bed, arms raised in surrender, eyes pleading and sad. Onyx. What? How? When? What!

I open my mouth to speak some of my questions, but nothing comes out. Embry drops his hands onto his lap and sighs. I look closer and notice his eyes are bloodshot, he's wearing the same clothes as last night. I look down to myself quickly and scream. Loud and broken. "My clothes! You! You-"

Embry jumps off the bed in surprise, hands covering his ears as if they are being attack, which they probably are considering a werewolves heightened senses. "Please! Please don't scream! Let me explain-"

"You toke off my clothes! You looked at me!" I scream, tears filling up my eyes but I refuse to let them spill over. How could this happen? How could he still have broken my heart when I refused to get close to him, when I refused to trust him completely? How am I so stupid and broken?

"No I didn't," he urges. I shake my head viciously and crawl over to the far end of my mattress, as far away as I can get. "I swear to you, I didn't change your clothes. I would never do something like that!"

"Liar!"

"No!" He jumps onto the bed, knelling on the edge, hands thrown up in the air. "Why would I do that? Why don't you believe me?" he screams frantically. My bedroom door slams open and I jump in surprise, falling off my bed onto my wooden floor. I'm on my feet in less then a second, staring between Embry and the intruder. My heart swells and I sprint over to Jessie, shaking in her arms like a frightened child who just witnessed a murder. Her arms wrap around me and press my head into the base of her neck, smoothing out my hair. Her head snaps over to Embry still on my bed. I bury my face deeper into her flesh trying to overshadow his scent with Jessie's.

"I thought I said you could stay if you didn't scare her! Waking up to the guy who made her faint isn't the smartest idea asshole!"

"What?" I pull away from Jessie and back away till my body hits my bedroom wall. "You. You let him stay? You knew how I feel and you-"

"Katelyn honey, it's not like it seems." Jessie takes a step closer only making me shake in fear. I'm honestly vibrating, on the edge of phasing, but who the hell cares. I've got nothing, no one. I shake my head and my tears flood over onto my cheeks, rolling down to my chin and falling to the floor.

"Both of you. You don't care." I whisper.

Embry growls angrily. "Of course I care! You don't give me a chance to show you how much I care!"

"Liar."

"I am not!" I just look at him, vibrating and falling to the floor. Broken. So, so broken. "Why do you keep calling me that? I promised you that I would never hurt you! That I'd never leave you! What more can I say if you don't let me show you?"

"Because you are a liar! They all were, and you're no different!"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Embry!" Jessie yells. "Don't you-"

"No! Don't you dare start with me Jess! I have every right to know what's going on!" Embry turns his glare back to me on the floor, vibrating and crying. He takes two steps closer and asks, "What do you mean, 'they all were'? Who are they?"

"Everyone," I whimper. "Everyone hurts me. Leaves me."

"Who's everyone?" he asks calmly, taking another step closer.

"My mom!" I cry out, voice thick with tears. "She left me! She left me all alone with him! She was supposed to protect me forever and she left me!"

"You're mom left you?" Embry inquires.

Jessie shakes her head. "She died from breast cancer. It runs in the family." Embry's eyes go wide and his faces pale dramatically. Fear and pain clear in his expression. "Her fath-"

"No!" I scream desperately, curling deeper into myself on the floor. "Don't say that word! He's not! He is not my father. My father died with my mom." I sob on the floor, empty, alone and broken. So broken.

"Who else?" Embry asks quietly. "Who else hurt you?" I shake my head and bury my face into my hands. I have refused to cry for years, the feeling strange and overpowering. I don't even hear him close the distance between us. I suddenly feel warmth on my arm and back, I don't push him away. I can't push him away. My wolf is howling within me for his comfort, but my mind is screaming at the wolf with my past. I truly am broken, I don't have the strength or the will to fight back or even react. Embry's warmth radiates through me and I am faintly aware of the fact that he's now sitting besides me and curling me into his lap. Like a life sized rag doll, I am tucked into his chest, one arm securing me in place around my middle, and another cradling my head into his chest. Slowly, side to side, Embry rocks me, and occasionally brushes my tears from my face. His warmth and scent fills my hollowness and gradually my crying and convulsing ceases. "Katelyn." I sit in his warmth, still not able to move or speak on my own. "Who else hurt you?" His voice whispers gently into my ear, tickling my skin and awakening my senses. It feels so right. Like I'm truly home in his arms. I belong here, fitting perfectly against his chest and held by his arms. I was made for him.

"Devon," I breathe. "He promised to come back and take me away… He never came back…. And Emma… She promised to stay by my side, but…. I… I let her die…. And the rest of them. I let my pack die. I couldn't protect them…. Bad alpha… Stupid, broken alpha."

"No," his voice is stern. "Not bad, stupid or broken. You never are, never were, and never will be. I don't know what happened, but I can garuntee you that whatever happened was not your fault." He inhales a shaky breathe, calming down and inhaling my scent, dragging me closer into his chest, not that I object. No one ever told me that something wasn't my fault. No one ever truly consoled me before. I snuggle deeper into his warmth. "Who else?"

I inhale his scent deeply, calming down as best as possible. "School… They never liked me… always beat me up and yell at me… didn't know what I did wrong…. I didn't belong…. wasn't ever wanted."

Embry growls, cutting me off and silencing my flow of words. "You belong here. With me. Anyone who hurts you must pay." He growls again and starts vibrating, fighting off a phase. My arm twitches to life and grasps his hand around my middle. He gains back his self control and pulls me tighter, if it's even possible, to his chest. "Sorry about that."

"I'm not."

Embry gasps. "But I-. I almost, you know-"

"She's not mad because of why. You care about her. A lot, and she's starting to see it now," Jessie explains for me. I feel Embry nod against my head. His head rests atop mine and we breath in each others scents, calming down and soothing each other. "You understand why she couldn't trust you before? With all the shit my little cousin lived through she can't trust people like you and I can. Almost from when she was born people have been hurting her, leaving her, using her. Her own fa-. He was when it started. I knew about it, but I was too young at the time and wasn't around enough to make a difference."

"What exactly did he do?" Jessie chokes back a sob and I hear her turn around. I look up from Embry's chest and see her tears sliding down her face. "What happened Jessie. Please, I need to know?"

"He beat me." The moment the words left my mouth, everything stopped and went silent. "He beat me, cut me, broke me, burned me. And he- he." Jessie turns around, rage and despair etched on her face, tears streaming down her pretty face, smudging her makeup.

"He raped her! He got her pregnant! Then he raped her some more! The fucking bastard! The sick, disgusting, piece of-"

"Jessie." She glances down to me and drops to the floor. "It's over. I got away." I climb out of Embry's lifeless arms and crawl over to my sobbing cousin. "You tried and couldn't beat him. I got away. I ran far, far away. I'm safe now." Jessie nods her head and wipes at her tears.

"I need to go get ready for work." She staggers out the door and climbs my stair case, escaping my view. I turn around and stare at Embry's lifeless form. I whimper at his emptiness and his head snaps over to me. In a moment Embry's arms are crushing me to his body, a deep growl building in his chest.

"Embry," I sob. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. Please, please forgive me! I tried to make him stop, but I couldn't. Please Emb-" His hot lips crash down on mine and empty my head. Nothing but his warmth, taste, breath, lips fill my mind. I feel myself melting into him as his arms hold me up.

He pulls away needing to breathe and buries his face into my neck and growls, "Mine!" I pant and my hands snake up to his neck. He looks up at me and his eyes burn into mine. I close my eyes and tilt my head back, waiting for him to kiss me again. He doesn't fail me. His hot lips catch mine and I fade into bliss. Not as urgent as before, but passionate. Perfect. This time I pull away for air and stare up at him through hazy eyes.

"You understand now? Why I always avoided you?"

His eyes drop and nods. "But didn't you feel it? The need to be with me? That we belong together?" I nod. "Didn't you trust me? Even a little?"

"My heart did. My mind didn't. I was too afraid that you would leave me. That you'd break my heart." Embry whimpers and I bury my face into his neck, hiding from his face. "I still am."

Embry chokes a bit and tries to lift my face up from his neck so he can look into my eyes, but I wont allow him. Sighing, Embry gives up and just holds me against him. I know that I'm a werewolf and all, but Embry and the others are hotter. He feels hot to me, but not uncomfortably so. He runs at 108 degrees while I only hit 105. Not as extreme as the other wolves, but enough to cause speculation. That's not the only difference among us apparently. When they change, the go through intense growth spurts while I didn't. I had to be infected with the virus so it took longer for the transformation and first phase to take place while the wolves happen relatively quickly. I must have been 'sick' for about a week before I changed. I also don't have as strong of senses. My pack had each strengthened their senses with one sense being stronger then the rest. I have a very strong sense of hearing, more so then Sam's pack, but my sense of smell, taste, and sight aren't as strong as theirs.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me. I want you to trust me completely, because you can. There isn't anything for you to be afraid of when it come to me. To us."

"See. There you go again with the lying."

"What are you talking about?"

"What if I did trust you, and love you completely? What if I gave in to my imprint? What if that happened and something happened to you? What if you died?"

"That wont happen."

"How do you know?" I cry out.

"Because," he states simply. "I have to come back to you don't I? I have to live for you. Not even death would be able to keep me from your side."

I wrap my arms tight around him and bury my face into his neck. I feel myself panting and tears falling from my eyes again. "You're the only person who has made me cry in over ten years."

Embry holds me close and leans over so his mouth is next to my ear. His breath tickles the skin and trails down my neck, making me shiver. "Is that bad?"

I shake my head against his head and look up into his onyx eyes. "No." His hands cradle my face and his thumbs brush away my tears. Once my face was tear free and to his satisfaction, he looks me in the eyes and kisses me gently on the lips.

"Good."

I nod my head, "Very good." He chuckles. Lifting me up, Embry walks us over to my bed and places me down on the mattress, both hands on either side of my hips. "You stayed all night." It isn't a question. He nods his head. "Why?"

He looks at me like the answer is obvious. "Because you're my imprint, and I love you. Seeing you pass out cold scared me half to death, and you didn't wake up. I had to beg Jessie from kicking me out so I could watch over you, make sure you were alright." I nod my head and tears prick at my eyes again. His face softens and presses his forehead to mine. "Please don't cry." His voice sounds pained and it tears at my soul, my very broken soul, my soul that's beginning to finally heal. "I want you to be smiling all the time. I want you to be happy."

"I am," I say, my voice shaky. "I don't think I've ever been this happy before. I haven't even been semi happy probably since before my mom." Embry grips the blankets and leans his forehead against mine more, pushing back a bit. He sighs deeply and I feel his breath wash over my face, rich, earthy and intoxicating. My hands reach up to his face, pulling his lips closer to mine. My lips brush his and each kiss I swear is getting more and more intoxicating. That's what Embry is. Intoxicating. It explains him and everything he does perfectly. Somewhere along the line I realize that I'm on my back with Embry hovering over me, none of his weight on me, but close enough to feel the warmth. His teeth gently nibble my bottom lip and I groan with pleasure. He pulls away and chuckles, kisses scattering down my jaw. Impatient, I pull his lips back up to mine and follow his example. I nibble on his lip and he groans like I had. I pull away for him to understand how truly irritating it was for me. His face doesn't fail. Confused and annoyed. "You don't like it either, huh?" His smile is answer enough and very contagious. I smile in return, a true, happy smile. A smile I don't ever remember doing before.

Embry leans over to my ear and whispers, "You should smile more. You look even more beautiful." His words have the strangest reaction. My face heats up, almost like it's on fire, uncomfortable but not painful. "You're blushing."

"What?" I ask. I don't blush. I have never blushed before. His fingers trail down my cheek, feeling the heat in my face.

"It's highly adorable." My breath catches in my throat and he chuckles. Kissing me gently, Embry rolls over to his back, laying beside me. I lay on my side and stare at him. He has a beautiful profile, my eyes scan over the contours of his figure and face. Without even looking at me, his arm comes around me and drags me over to his side, head resting on his shoulder, one arm resting on his chest, body pressed up against his side. "You're making me so happy." I smile and nuzzle into his shoulder, getting comfortable. He yawns and turns his head so he can see me through his sleepy eyes. I frown. "What?" he asks confused.

"You didn't sleep at all." Embry opens his mouth to contradict me but I cut him off. "Don't you lie to me. Or say that you're fine. You need to sleep."

His frown deepens. "But that means I have to leave."

I raise an eyebrow. "Why would you have to leave?" His smile returns and he kisses my forehead. My hand moves over to the base of his neck and my knee is laying slightly atop his leg.

"You sure you wont mind?"

"Positive." I close my eyes and listen to his even breathing, to the beating of his heart, and together, we drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Time for yet another update and I hope you're all enjoying yourselves and slowly falling in love with Embry like I did. Read. Review. Enjoy at will. Adios. **

I glance over my list once. Well fine, I looked it over about ten times the past five or so minutes. What did Embry think he was going to do? Complete every little thing I've never done before. He asked me two days ago to make a list of things I never got to experience, so I did. And boy do I have a list. I sigh and look it over, yet again.

-go to the movies

- go to the mall

- buy something just to buy it (not need it)

-go to any type of amusement park

-hang out

- dance

- learn to swim

I sigh. What is Embry going to think of me when he sees this list? Will he think I'm pathetic? Will he laugh? Ugh, my head is pounding and swimming in possible reactions. I lean back on my couch and tilt my head back, staring at the ceiling.

Three loud knocks catch my attention and my head snaps to my sliding glass doors. Like he's being framed in a picture, Embry stands on the other side, hand connected to the glass and a toothy smile carved into his face. My eyes meet onyx and I suddenly find myself pulling open the door, letting him in. "Hey, Katie."

"Hey," I reply, Embry placing a scorching kiss on my cheek. There he goes again. Making me melt and go all goo-goo eyed like a love sick puppy. Which in all honesty I kind of am. I spin around on my heel and make my way over to my couch, Embry trailing silently behind me. I collapse into the cushions, and pat beside me, signaling Embry to do the same. The cushion sinks with his weight and a warm arm wraps around my shoulder, dragging me closer into his side. Smiling, I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, enjoying every moment. His lips press against my hair.

"What's that?" I raise my eyebrow, but can't find it in me to actually respond. I'm just too comfortable. "Is that your list?" I feel the paper between my fingers being tugged slightly. "Can I see it." I nod and release the paper into his hands and snuggle deeper into his side. Chuckling, Embry says, "Someone's affectionate today." His arm tightens around my shoulder and reads at my list. After a few moments, Embry sets the paper in my lap and sighs.

"Embry?" He hums in response. "What are you thinking?"

I pull away from his embrace and look up at his face. His eyes are deep and glistening. Tears threaten to fall and my heart clenches. It feels like someone just punched through my chest and ripped my heart, stamped on it, and threw it back at me. I reach up and nuzzle his face with mine, a small whimper escaping my lips. His hands grasp my hair and he buries his face into my neck, breathing deeply. I run my hands through his cropped hair and hold him close. "What am I thinking? I'm thinking that it isn't fair. That you deserve better. That I should have prevented this."

"How? I just met you about a month ago. We lived on opposite sides of the country."

"I don't know. I just- I just should have." He lifts his head from my neck and rests his forehead against mine. I run my fingers along the sides of his face and rest at the base of his neck. His face is so upset and ashamed. My wolf howls for him to smile, for his eyes to light up again, and I don't need to be told twice. I fist his black hair and drag his lips down to mine in a passionate kiss. He's being so stubborn, not fully kissing me back because of his shame. Thinking quickly, I nibble on his bottom lip and Embry groans. I smile to myself. Score one for the broken wolf! Embry catches my lips and molds them together, tongue toying with my lower lip. What is he trying to do? He licks my bottom lip again. Hesitantly, I part my lips and his tongue dives in and flicks with mine. I sigh against his mouth and fall deeper into Embry's arms. Embry pulls back, leaving us both breathless. Panting, I rest my head against his shoulder and I close my eyes.

"Wow," I breath. Embry chuckles and nuzzles the top of my head.

"What are you thinking?" Embry mocks me. I scowl at him but keep my head resting on his shoulder, which is surprisingly comfortable.

"That I like kissing you. That you taste good. That your shoulder is really comfortable."

"Good." Embry wraps his arms tighter around me and leans back till his back is on the couch. He swings his legs up over the arm-rest and cradles me against him. "Is this comfortable too?" I nod. I can honestly feel him smiling, I guess its an imprint thing. His happiness and relaxed demeanor rolls off him and circles around me. I wonder if he feels the same thing, but with my emotions. We lay there, together on my couch, for god only knows how long before Embry speaks again. "So about this list." I prop myself with my elbow so I can see his face, and Embry does the same. I bite my lip in anticipation, waiting for him to continue. "I can fix about all of them, and we can do probably two today." I raise my eyebrow and open my mouth to speak, but he places a finer to my lips and continues on. "Emily and Sam wanted to met you. Officially and all, so if you want, we could go over?"

"Uh, sure." His smile widens and takes up his face, eyes shining and excitement rolling off him. I smile softly in return. He is just so cute sometimes. Embry jumps up and grabs my hand, leading me out to the front of the house where a old jeep is parked out front. "Nice car." It's old, black, dirty paint. It probably hasn't been washed in a while, just the rain and nature taking care of it. It's so Embry.

"Thanks." Embry opens my door and helps me in and dashes over to the drivers side. "You're going to love Emily. She's an amazing cook."

Embry pulls his jeep in front of a small looking house, and cuts the engine. Looking around all I notice is trees, the single trail like road that leads to the house, and the house itself. It's old and looks like it belongs with the forest. Happiness and authority, along with a bit of safety roll off of the house and hit me like a brick. My werewolf senses are already picking up traces of muffins in the oven, quiet talking, and busy feet running through the house. Like the gentleman he is, Embry opens my door and helps me out with his trademark smile. Swinging his arm around my waist he ushers me towards the door. Embry lifts his hand to the door knob when the door is swung open.

"You finally made it back Katelyn!" Emily claps. I smile back in return.

"Hi Emily. How are you?" I fidget slightly in Embry's arms, nervous of how everyone will perceive me now that I'm not protecting their life from angry vampires. Embry rubs his thumb in a soothing circle on my side, completely relaxing me. I lean slightly into him and watch Emily's eyes soften watching us.

"I'm just so glad you guys are together now. You really deserve each other." I look up at Embry with critical eyes. Did I really deserve this perfection? This god like man? What could I have ever done to deserve him by my side, his love? "Come in, come in. The muffins are almost done." Smiling, Emily turns and trudges off to the kitchen leaving me and Embry to sit in one of the two couches off to the side. Like before at my place, Embry wraps his arm around my shoulder and fits me into his side. I try and fight it a little at first. Is it alright to be acting like this in someone else's home? In front of others? But being as 'love sick' as I am, I give in and complete mold into his side.

Heavy footprints catch my attention and I snap my head to the doorway Emily ran off into. Walking over is Alpha Sam. I jump up immediately, not giving Embry a chance to keep me down and nod at him. "Thank you for letting me come," I struggle for the right word and look at Embry, "hang out?" I look back up at Sam in intimidation. This man is an alpha. A true alpha. Sam's barking laughter catches me off guard and I study him to look for what I had said wrong.

"You're so formal! The boys are gonna have fun with you. And the pleasure is mine. Emily has been dying to have you over."

"Oh."

Sam smiles tauntingly. "Not intimidated are we? Alpha Katelyn?" I feel Embry's confusion in the back of my head. Hearing Sam address me as Alpha flipped a switch in my head. I stand tall and straighten my shoulders. My face blanks out of emotion and I watch Sam under a critical eye. His smile widen and he extends a hand. "There you are." A quick as the flip was turned on, it flipped off and my shoulders slump a little and my eyes relax. I grasp his hand gently and nod.

I feel Embry's touch at the back of my shirt and I let him pull me back into his side. Sam sits in the couch across the way and props his elbows on his knees and leans forward, face serious. "I never did thank you for protecting my Emily. Or the other girls. So thank you, you couldn't even imagine how it felt."

"I think I have an idea," I say, looking up at Embry sadly. He stares back apologetically and kisses my forehead.

"Sorry." I smile lightly and look back to Sam. A smell, not as intoxicating as Embry's scent, but definitely inviting fills my nose. Looking around, my eyes land on Emily and a plate piled high with fresh muffins. My eyes close and I breath them in. Delicious. Emily walks over to Sam first and he grabs two off the top and kisses her sweetly on the cheek, murmuring a 'thanks'. She turns and smiles at Embry and me and extends her plate at us. Embry quickly grabs three and drops two in his lap, chewing contently on one. She puts the plate in front of me and my eyes widen. "I- I can have one?" I stutter.

"Of course you can! Take as many as you like," she urges, pushing the plate a bit closer to me. I lift my arm and grab the muffin at top and place it in my lap and stare at it from every angle. "You just want one?" I nod and smile up at her. "Alright then. Usually you wolves have such an appetite. Go ahead and take another if you feel like it."

"Half wolf."

"Excuse me?" All three sets of eyes land on me. I clear my throat. "I guess you can say I'm a half wolf. I-I wasn't born with the gene."

"Then how-" Sam trails off.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat and look from eyes to eyes, lingering on Embry's confused set before looking back at Sam. I sigh and explain. "When I was living in Spain, I ran into some vampires. They took me back to Italy and threw me in this room with no windows." I take a quick look around and survey their reactions. Sam; deep in thought. Emily; confused but a hint of what's going on. Embry; mortified. I take a shaky breath and continue. "I was in the room for about four days or so, every day a few others were added, and I wasn't the first one there. By the end of the week, there were twenty four of us. The room was so dark and we couldn't see. We had bread thrown in about twice a day with a water jug for all of us to share. People were getting weaker." I close my eyes and it's like I'm there again. In that room, where round two of hell started. I hear their cries and moans. The smell of wastes. The smell of bread. Cold and dark. Very, very dark, except for Emma. My light in all of the darkness. I smile at the thought of here smiling face. "That's where I met Emma. She was thrown in two days after me, and she was the youngest there. She lived in Boston before they took her. Only twelve. She was afraid and torn from her family, something I had the luxury of not having. She cried the entire first day for her mother, but then the others started to get annoyed, so they decided to force her to be quiet. I didn't like that." Memories of fists pounding against my back and Emma's screams fill my head. I shake my head, trying to rid myself of the memories. "Long story short, she stayed by my side the entire time." "How does this tie into you being a wolf?" Emily asks quietly, caught up in the drama of my story. Of my life.

I look down and whisper, "It's coming." I sigh again and lean into Embry for the support I so need. This was his first time hearing this story, and I could already feel the tension coming off him. His arms wrap around me and drag me into his lap, crushing me into his chest. "One day, the doors opened and all I remember was it being so bright. My eyes couldn't adjust right away. Suddenly someone cold grabbed my arm, hard. The air filled with screams as we were all dragged out one by one from our room and place in this big arena like room. The walls were made of stone and the ceiling was about three stories above us. I was looking around for Emma and scrambled over to her. She was so scared and was crying so hard. I held her to me and held her face into my chest so she didn't have to look at what was happening." I pause, trying to fix my voice so it doesn't sound so full of tears. I cough to clear my throat and continue on. "We were all being held down and having something injected into us. I realized later it was blood or something with the gene in it. Emma and I were separated and each were infected. After all of us had been worked on, all the cold, pale guys left, locking the door behind them. As the day drew on, I became violently sick; extreme fever, pain ripping through my body, headaches, convulsions. Our bodies became weak and slowly people started to die." Emily gasps and covers her mouth as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Did-. Did Emma-?"

I look at her with sad eyes and continue. "You'll see." Sam brought Emily into his lap much like Embry had with me. I snuggle closer into him and feel his arms tighten in response. "I was sick for about a week when I changed. It was slow, and one of the most painful things I have ever experienced. When I finally phased, I realized that the pain was gone, but at that point I was freaking out. I realized how many people died. What started out at twenty four, had dwindled down to eighteen. No one realized that I had phased because of the pain they were in. I rushed over to Emma and she passed out from seeing me. I felt horrible, but then they came in. Three pale, cold, disgusting guys entered the room. The stench made my nose want to bleed and I felt so angry. I had the desire to kill them, but I didn't want to leave Emma's side and leave her unprotected. They are the leaders of the vampires and they explained to me what was happening and why."

"What was their reason?" Sam questions.

I growl deep and low, shocking everyone in the room. "Guard dogs." Suddenly the room is filled with two other sets of growls and Embry bound his hands into fists, grabbing at my clothes to hold me even tighter.

"I had resisted, and tried to run away, with Emma of course, but they just beat me till I couldn't move." Growls erupt again, but this time I just continue. "They had threatened me and everyone else alive and told me the rules and expectations and said to pass it on to my pack mates. Within the week everyone else had phased at least once and I, being the first one to phase, and under the most control, took over as alpha." I grimace at the next thought. "It wasn't… too bad. I had demanded more food and water for my pack, and we received it. I set up times for us to be on duty. Pretty much we just sat in their thrown room and watched over, and followed their orders. Within a week though, people started getting sick again. I begged for a doctor and they just laughed at me, saying that I was alpha, and I should deal with it. I tried to keep everyone alive. I gave out my food to the weakest and spilt my water with Emma. I took over some of the shifts and let the others rest… It wasn't enough. Over the course of six months, my pack had became a pack of four. Emma being one of them. By almost eight months, it was just Emma and I. Slowly though, Emma started getting weaker, but denied it. I forced her to sleep, eat, and drink. I took over her shift and mine at times and made her stay back in our room. It wasn't enough, just like with the others." I take a deep breath, but my breath catches in my throat and I bury my face into Embry's neck. His hands went to work, smoothing out my hair, rubbing my back, whispering encouraging words in my ears. After a minute I pull away and kiss his cheek. I turn back to Emily and Sam to see Emily buried into her husband's shoulder, tears streaming down her face. "She made me promise her, her last night, that I run away and live a normal life." I smile at her exact words. "'I want you to run away. I want you to go buy a house and get a normal job. I want you to make friends and get married with kids. And I want you to kill as many fucking vamps as you can.'" I chuckle. "She had such a potty mouth." I look back up to Emily to see her smile cracking through and her brush her tears away. "So I did. I escaped a month later and hid with the luggage on the first plane I could get on. Not my best experience let me say." Emily chokes back on a laugh.

"I bet."

I smile and continue on. "As fate would have it. My plane landed in Port Angeles. I had remembered that my cousin Jessie moved out by there when I was a little girl so I went to investigate. Eventually I found her and she let me stay with her. I renovated her basement into an apartment and the rest you all know."

"What about your family? Your parents must be worrying about you." My mind goes blank, all that I see is darkness, I hear nothing, feel nothing, sense nothing but darkness. 'He hates you,' my mind murmurs. 'He tries to kill you. He left scars on you. Blamed Mom's death on you.' My darkness takes on a red tint and my muscles clench. 'She left you with him. Brother left us with him too. He broke you. They all broke you.' I'm swimming in thick red and my body is shaking violently. "Katie?"

My eyes snap open, but it's not really me, and I feel Embry's arms clutching me to his body, trying desperately to calm me down. Too bad he can't. Not right now. My wolf is taking over. I grind my teeth and glare at Emily and Sam through the corner of my eye. "Funny. Don't care 'bout girl. Never care! Try kill. Try brake! Bad, bad man. Bad woman. Bad, bad, bad." My voice takes on a new sound. Slightly ragged and deeper pitched. Growls rip through my chest and erupt through my lips. I glare back up at Embry and try to force my way out of his embrace.

"Kate-"

"Release!" my wolf commands. Under an alpha's command, even though not his own, Embry body ripples and obeys my command, fighting against it the whole way. I jump out of his arms and brace the door frame of the front door. "Bad man. Try kill everyday. Hurt girl. Make bleed. No love. Broke girl. Broke girl lots."

Sam stands up. "Who are you talking about? What girl?"

"Girl inside," my wolf gestures, poking herself in the chest. "He bad man. Try kill girl. She good girl. Broken girl."

Embry jumps up and stare us down, my wolf and I. I try to fight back control, but my wolf is so angry. Emily looks over at Embry's confusion clear on her face. "Embry. What is she talking about?" Emily's voice becomes hysterical. "Did her father-" A growl erupts through my lips. Emily jaw drops and hesitates to continue. "Was Katelyn abused?"

My wolf nods my head. "Bad man did bad things," she urges.

"Like what?" Sam inquires.

"Beat girl. Make cry. Burn girl with fire and water. Rape girl. Girl no like, but could not get away. Girl tried but was weak. Girl got strong and ran. Leech put me inside girl. I protect girl with Embry. Embry good man. Very good for girl. Girl loves Embry."

"I bet," Emily smiles. "Can we have her back now?" My wolf stops shaking and nods. The redness surrounding me fades away and I'm falling. I feel myself gaining control again. I also feel myself fall into strong, warm, familiar arms. What the hell just happened?

I open my eyes to onyx and look up expectantly. "What?" he asks.

"What just happened?" I ask in a small voice. Embry looks down at me, mouth wide open and snaps it shut. He shakes his head and lifts me to my feet gently.

"Hey, you never met Caleb." I look around and stare at Emily's excited face before she dashes up the stares. I glance back at Embry with questioning eyes. He smiles softly. "Caleb is Sam and Emily's son. He's like my nephew." Small feet rush down the stairs and come running and jump into Embry's open arms. He looks so much like Sam, only a four year old version, but he has Emily's laugh and eyes. My eyes soften at the boy as he hugs my boyfriend's neck, laughing away. "Hey, bud. This is my girl, Katie." Big dark brown eyes drift to me and I fall into a trance. His mouth drops and he shrugs out of Embry;s hold and runs up to me, staring up at me. I crouch so we can be eye level and I smile softly.

"Hello." Caleb's eyes widen even more and he continues to stare at me.

"Are you a wolf like Daddy too?" he asks excitedly. I nod and he jumps up and down. "Woah! That's so cool!" I chuckle softly and he grabs my hand with his tiny little fingers. "Do you wanna play with me?" I nod excitedly and let the boy lead me out the door to the yard. Giggles and sighing hit my ears, but I ignore them as the little boy leads me out excitedly. My heart warms at the sight of him and his smile, I think I just feel in love again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my readers 3 so I just wanted to give you a heads up…. CALEB IS THE CUTEST LITTLE BOY EVER! And I hope you all agree. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy at will. 3**

"Five! Four! Three!" My heart quickens and my head swivels in every direction as the countdown continues. Panicking I run over my options. I can't hide in the bushes, not enough cover. I can't hide underneath the cars, too easy to figure out and once he finds me, there's no escape. I can't run into the woods, that's not allowed. What am I going to do? Laughter catches my attention and my head shots over to the front door. Emily, Sam, and Embry all stand there, watching me in amusement. I grimace. What do they find so amusing? "Two! One! Ready or not! Here! I! Come!" I panic and my heart stops. Chuckles go off and piss me off slightly, but my mind is so into not getting caught that I ignore it, for now. His little footprints fill my head. He's close. He's going to catch me, just around the other side of the house. I look up and then back at the house where Caleb is sure to clear any moment now. Without a second glance I bound off the ground, and latch my arms and legs onto the lowest branch of the tree over head. The lowest branch is about twenty feet above the ground. Heart pounding, I peak through my eye lashes to the floor below and watch as Caleb rounds the corner of the house and starts his search. "What's so funny?" his cute voice asks at his parent's chuckling.

"Oh, nothing sweetheart. Just make sure you look low and high for her." Emily helps her son. I growl quietly. Too low for Emily or Caleb to hear, I say, "No fair! That's cheating!" Embry and Sam double over in laughter and both Emily and Caleb stare at the two in confusion. "Yeah, very funny."

"Sorry babe! You're just too cute," Embry yells out, making me blush. Caleb resumes his search for me throughout the yard. Minutes tick by and Caleb hasn't even thought of glance up at the trees yet.

"Isn't this cheating, Katie? He is only four." Sam wonders aloud, to low for human ears.

"He asked me to play. I'm obeying his rules," I say back. More quietly I murmur, "You picking sides." The boys laugh again and I scowl down at them and Embry winks at me. A snapping noise distracts me and I feel a slight vibration. What the-? The branch snaps and I fall from twenty feet up onto the ground, tree branch still latched into my arms. I land flat on my back and the wind gets knocked out of me. I gasp for a breath and all is still. No one is saying anything and I sit up and rub my head.

Embry starts jogging towards me, "Katie, are you ok-"

"Found you!" His little arms and legs start pumping and my heart picks up again. I jump to my feet and start running too, circuits around the yard, trying to remember where he said 'home base' was.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks.

"Trying to remember where 'home base' is!" I scream, dashing across the yard, frantically running through my mind for his exact words. Everyone excluding Caleb and I double over in amusement whipping away their tears. I glance over my shoulder to see how far back the little guy is and frown. He's panting and struggling to keep up. I slow my feet drastically so I'm just out of reach and fake heavy breathing. Seeing his chance, he pounces and tackles us to the ground. We land with a light 'thud' and Caleb immediately erupts into childish laughter. "You got me," I sigh in defeat, making him laugh harder. I roll him off me and kneel next to him, hands racing against his stomach, tickling him relentlessly. After a moment of his struggling, Caleb calls for reinforcements and Sam comes and drags to boy out of my hands and over his shoulder. I sit on my butt and smile up at them and motion Embry to come join me. He sits behind me with me in between his legs, arms around my waist. I sigh and lean into him, perfectly content.

Caleb struggles out of his fathers hold and runs over to me, yanking on my jeans. "Again! Again!"

My jaw drops. "I don't know. I'm really tired from you chasing me."

He pouts his lips and glares at me. "I thought you were a wolf."

"I am."

"Then you can't be tired! Play with me. Please," he adds glancing over at his mother. Emily smiles down at him and nods in approval. He glances back up at me and I sigh. Jumping up and down, he helps me to my feet. "I hide this time. Go behind the house and count to twenty!" I start walking off and he yells after me, "No cheating! Got that Dad?" I choke back on my laughter and dash to the back of the house. Sitting down on the back steps I glance around and smile. This is what I want. A nice house, I don't need anything big, just like Emily and Sam. A loving husband. Amazing kids. Homey atmosphere.

"You ready?"

"Go!"

I chuckle and start counting out loud. "Twenty! Nineteen! Eighteen!" I listen to his feet scurrying across the yard up front and smile. Remembering I'm not allowed to cheat, and that using my wolf senses probably counts as cheating, I focus solely on counting down to zero. "One! Ready or not, here I come!" I stand up and walk to the front. His scent and the sound of his breathing are dead give away that I just can't ignore with my senses. I tap my chin and look around, avoiding Caleb's location. "Hmm, I wonder where he is." I walk aimlessly around the yard and stop again. I look through a bush and sigh in defeat and continue looking through the yard. Smiling, I decide to have some fun with it. I glance upward into the trees and jump onto the trunk of the closest tree, about ten feet off the ground and crawl my way up to a sturdy branch. Crouching on the branch, I make a little visor out of one hand and scan the yard as the other braces me to the branch. I swing my legs out and sit on my butt, then I lean back and brace my legs. A startled shriek catches my attention and guilt consumes me. Hanging upside down from my knees, thirty feet off the ground, I call out to Emily. "I'm sorry, Emily. I didn't mean to scare you." Sensing Embry's uneasiness and shock I glare down at him and lock eyes. "Sorry, babe," I add to see his smile again. Embry smiles like a child and I hear Emily 'aw' and Sam murmur 'yep. You got it bad.' I start swinging slightly back and forth as I scan the yard. A slight breeze tickles my face, carrying scents of the forest to my nose. I tense and inhale. I mentally start counting all of them. One, two, them, hmmm. Seven of them. I drop down from the tree and walk over to Sam.

"What is it?" Sam asks, seeing my alpha mode going.

"How many wolves are in you pack?" I watch as his face scrunches in confusion. He opens his mouth, probably to ask 'why' but I cut him off. "Four, plus you guys? And three humans?"

"Why, is something wrong?" Emily worries. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Caleb's small figure shifting slightly under Embry's jeep.

"They're heading over. Is there a reason why? Is something going on that I should know about?"

Sam smacks his forehead. "They don't leave me alone!" I stare at him and it clicks. This must be where everyone meets up. 'Home base' in a sense. A safety zone where they can be themselves. I nod and turn as Caleb's running across the lawn. I rush after him, staying just out of reach. Squealing, he makes a sharp turn and I follow along, creating a bit of distance between us.

"You'll never get me alive!" Caleb yells over his shoulder defiantly. I smile and raise my eyebrow, closing some of the distance between us. He yelps and pushes he legs faster.

"What the hell?" The voice has me sliding to a halt and staring at the newcomers. "What are you doing here?" I stand up tall and hold my hands in my lap.

Caleb dashes straight into the guy talking to me and makes him stumble a bit. "Uncle Paul! Uncle Embry and Katie came to visit me!"

Kim drags Jared by the hand over to where I stand and smiles shyly at me. "Hi, Katie. How are you?"

I look at her and Jared, then over at Caleb, and over my shoulder at Embry and I smile. "Things are real good."

Kim smiles. "Good." I tip toe past the happy couple and crouch behind a certain four year old. I wait for a second as the others chuckle at my unsuspecting prey. Caleb turns slightly and jumps back surprised. In a second he's running around the yard again with me on his tail. The other all laugh at us, or just me, as we play our little game. Caleb runs over to Emily and grabs hold of her leg.

"I'm on base! I'm safe."

I slump to the floor and pout my lips. "You won twice." He giggles and jumps into my lap, hugging me tightly. I return his embrace. I pull away and say, "Can I come over and play with you again? If your parents say it's ok that is?"

He nods his head frantically and turns to his father. "Please, Dad! Please!" he whines.

Sam chuckles and picks his son up, seating him on his shoulders and nods. "I have a feeling Katie is going to be spending a lot of time with us from now on." Embry walks over and offers me a hand. Pulling me up to his chest he nods at everyone.

"You know Jared, Kim, Quil, and Claire. This is Seth, Rachel, and this loud mouth here," He says jabbing the guy who was talking to me before in the chest jokingly, "is Paul."

"I remember." Everyone stares at me in confusion. "When we met the first time, all the guys were with you, remember."

Embry scratches his head. "Yeah, I remember now. The jerks wouldn't let me stay at the shop with you," he glares at the others and pouts to me. My smile fades away and I look down in shame.

"I probably wouldn't have let you stay with me anyway." His fingers catch my chin and lifts my head up to face his. "I ran when David asked me to get his wallet at the house. I changed into different clothes and I rubbed up against trees before I came back."

"Why would you rub against trees?" Kim wonders quietly.

I smile sheepishly. "To hide my scent from you guys." I look away again and whisper, "I'm sorry. I was so messed up then, I still kind of am." Embry growls loud and deep, I can feel the vibrations from my side. I look up at him hesitantly and his eyes scream at me that he disagrees with what I just said. I sigh. "I'm your imprint, of course your gonna think that." His eyes smolder mine, denying me yet again. "Embry," I say tiredly. "It's impossible for me to _not_ be messed up. I was blamed for a death, family left me, abused, a run away, kidnapped, and forced to become a vampire's guard dog, guard wolf, whatever. I still can't eat healthily, and I can't sleep a full night."

Embry breaks out into a lustful smile and nuzzles my neck. Whispering in a husky voice, Embry says, "I bet I can get you to sleep all night." My face heats up slightly and I bit my lip, forcing in the moan about to slip through my lips. Embry inhales my scent at the crook of my neck and my eyes roll back a bit. His warm breath saturating my skin, making me warm and-. I jump out of his hold and turn my back towards him, breathing heavily. Everyone starts laughing, making me blush even deeper.

"Damn Embry!" Paul calls out between laughs. "You dirty, dirty boy!" Everyone erupts into laughter once again and I walk off towards the trees. "Hey! Where you going? Need to cool off? Cold shower or something?"

I stop and contemplate the suggestion. I cock my head over my shoulder, "Something along those lines." With that I break into a run, blurring everything around me in a mostly solid brown, with occasional burst of orange or yellow. Most of the leaves have fallen now, signaling the Halloween was near. I run till I hit the cliffs overhanging the beach, and I make my way down at an inhuman speed. Jumping to the bottom, I run straight into the water and sit down in the lapping waves so just my neck and head are exposed. Still breathing heavily I splash water into my face, trying desperately to cool my heated blood. I've never felt like this before, and the direction my mind was leading towards-. I splash my face with the freezing water a few more times and shake my head, trying desperately to rid my mind of those thoughts. I groan and slump my shoulders. I close my eyes and think of me calm and relaxed. My wolf senses picking up the sounds of nature, the smell of the salt water and the beach behind me. The faint taste of salt on my lips. The feel of the cold waves swirling around my body, urging it to relax. I sigh and look up into the cloudy sky. Sighing again I make my way out of the water and back up the cliffs. I sprint back over to Emily's fallowing the trail I left behind to get there. I break through the trees and slow to a walk. Everyone except Embry laughs, he's just staring at me apologetically.

Quil doubles over in his laughter. "Man! You weren't kidding were you? Look at you!" I glare at Embry accusingly and a idea flashes across my mind and I smile devilishly.

"I know. I'm all _wet,_" I bat my eyes. I start walking again, but this time slower, swinging my hips slightly. "And you know what?" I glance around at everyone before zeroing in on Embry. "It didn't even help. I still feel so _hot. Maybe it's all of the clothes. Maybe I should take some off?" Embry's mouth drops and his eyes glaze over with desire. I shrug my shoulders. "Naw. I don't feel like it." I turn around and start walking off away from Embry. Hot hands and a low growl catches me. The warmth in his hands are echoed on my back from his chest. "What?" I ask dumbly, looking up at him with large innocent eyes. _

_He lowers his head to my ear and growls, "That. Was mean." He pulls away and looks down at me with smoldering eyes, still slightly glazed with desire. I shrug my shoulders._

"_So were you before, I didn't do anything different," I point out. _

"_But it's different!"_

"_Aw. Little puppy wants some, doesn't he?" Paul mocks. Rachel slaps his arm, annoyed. _

"_Duh," Embry murmurs, resting his chin on my shoulder, arms wrapping around my waist loosely. "I mean, seriously, look at he-. Actually I prefer you didn't." I chuckle and lean against his head, holding his hands around my waist. Everyone else laughs even Paul. I glance over at Emily and Sam. _

"_I'll be right back."_

_Emily furrows her brows. "Where are you going? Not to the beach again I hope," she jokes and I smile as the others laugh. I shake my head no. "Then where are you going?"_

_I look down at myself and back up. "I need to change." Emily shakes her head and disappears into her house. I cock my head to the side then hear as she's pulling open draws and shuffling through clothes. "Oh, Emily, it's fine. I'll be back in like ten minutes." _

_Emily yells from the window, "To late. I already have something for you." She sticks her tongue out in victory and I shake my head. I walk over to the open window and I jump up so I'm hanging on the window. _

"_Fine. Just give it to me." _

"_You aren't coming in?"_

_I shake my head. "I'm still dripping and I don't want to ruin your floors. I can change out in the woods." She grimaces but complies, handing my the shirt and jeans. I drop from the window and dash into the woods, not stopping till I was sure no one can see me. I rip off the clothes and change into the shirt. Pulling up the jeans, I mutter, "What the hell?" My wet skin is clinging to the fabric, but the jeans were so snug as it is that it's near impossible to get up over my hips. I jump a few times, pulling up the jeans with each hop. Finally I button and zip them into place. The shirt is a black long sleeve with a deep rounded curve, but not too revealing. The jeans like you can probably tell, are skin tight and like a second skin. Skinny jeans. Something I have never experienced first hand before. I pick my wet clothes off the ground and dash back to the house. _

"_Finally, I thought Embry was about to run after you," Seth said in mock relief. _

"_It's the damn jean's fault,' I mutter. _

"_What's wrong with my jeans?" Emily asks. _

_I open my mouth to answer when Embry cuts me off. "Absolutely nothing," he says, eyeing me up and down, a hungry look in his dark eyes. He pulls his gaze from me and stare at Emily in pain. "Are you trying to tease me Em? How could you do this to me?" he whines. My eyes widen in shock and I stare at them, and Eyebrow raised in confusion. What is he talking about. Feeling my gaze, Embry turns to me, seeing the question in my eyes. "You look hot in the jeans. More so then usual." My face heats slightly and I stare down at the tight fabric. _

_Looking back up at Emily, digging my toe into the ground nervously. I open my mouth and snap it shut, face heating even more. Emily raises an eyebrow, much like how I just was, waiting for me to speak. I sigh and lock eyes with her. "Where did you get these jeans?"_


	13. Chapter 13

****

**First off, I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this chapter took so long to update and there really is no excuse for it. Second off i'm not going to write a freaking essay before you can even read my chapter so without further adu, Holloween Shocks. Enjoy at will.**

* * *

"Seriously? You've never celebrated Halloween before?" Seth's shocked voice rings out. I shake my head. "Why not? It's like the best holiday, besides Christmas that is."

"I'm sure I've dressed up before and celebrated it and all, but before my mom died."

"How did she die?" Jared asks. I sigh and lean back in the couch and I close my eyes. "You don't have to answer."

"Breast cancer, when I turned five." The room fell silent and I open my eyes to the ceiling. "It was one of the worst birthdays I have ever had." Embry snaps up and stares at me wide eyed. His arms crush around me and drag me into his side. "It's, ok. I'm not going to cry."

Paul scoffs. "Of course not, the girl doesn't have tear ducks." Rachel punched him in the face and storms out, Paul chasing after her. "Babe, come back! C'mon!" I jump up to follow them.

"Let them go," Sam orders. I look at him and nod. "He does have a point though."

I smile at everyone. "I don't cry unless it's worth crying for. If it wont change anything, or if it's really not that important, then why waist tears on it?" Emily and Kim nod in understanding. The room fell silent and tension builds up by the second. I laugh at their nervousness. "If you want to know my other birthday, then all you have to do is ask. 98 percent of the time, if you ask me something, I will answer yes to."'

"Do you mind?" Kim asks shyly, not looking up at me.

I smile at her and look around the room. "Emily, do you have any tissues?" She points to a room down the hall and I dash over and grab the box and walk around the room, handing everyone a tissue, well except Paul and Rachel that is. They aren't back yet. I lean up against the wall opposite Embry to watch him process what I'm about to tell everyone. "The worst birthdays I ever had were when I turned five. My mother died. And when I turned eleven. That morning _he_ would constantly beat me and send me on near impossible chores and drank all day." The girls were already using their tissues. I glance over at the door as Rachel and Paul walk in, taking seats next to a very pissed off Embry. I hand Rachel a tissue and smile down at her softly. I lock eyes with Embry and I kiss his forehead, taking a few steps back. "My eleventh birthday is also the day I lost my virginity." Embry howls out in pain and dashes out the door, me hot on his tail. His body shaking viciously and he punches a tree trunk, making it crush and fall into another near by tree. He falls to the ground and howls out again in agony.

"Katelyn!" he screams. "My Katie. My poor, sweet, little Katie!" I drop to my knees and gather him up in my arms, letting him cry into my chest, still shaking violently. "I'll kill him! I swear to god I will kill the bastard with my bare hands!" I hold him tighter and feel the tears prick at my eyes at Embry's pain. His arms wind around my back and he buries his face deeper into my chest. "My Katelyn. He hurt my Katelyn. He took you from me," he sobs, volume slowly decreasing.

I nuzzle his face with my own and bury his face into my neck. "Embry. I want to tell you something." His crying silences but he is still shaking and clutching to my like a drowning man. "When I was still a human, I was covered with scars and marks that wouldn't seem to fade." Embry's shaking increases but I continue on. "I turned into a wolf and slowly the scars and marks were fading. It was very gradual, hardly anything, but it was fading away. I accepted your love and acknowledged my love for you, and we kissed, and you hold me tight, and you became my everything. Embry, I want to show you something, but you have to let go." His arms tighten, not willing to let me go, so I just sit and hold him gently. Embry sighs and pulls away, silent tears still falling and body still vibrating. I pull the shirt over my head so I'm just in my bra, and I sit there. Embry's eyes go wide and stare at my very bare torso. I smile gently and I grab his hand, tracing lines on my exposed skin. "This, is where my scars were. I had more on my back, a lot more. There isn't anything now." Embry stops shaking and his eyes lock on mine. Caramel to onyx. "Your love for me erased all my marks from my past. It's like it never even happed when you look at me. The only things broken now are my heart and my head." Embry whines and shuffles closer to me. "And you're fixing them too. I'm not so messed up now. Your healing my heart with every second." I grab his large hand in place it over my heart. His gazes down at our hands and smiles softly. "You're everything to me. You hold possession of my mind, soul, body, and heart. You accepted it all broken, and you're healing me like it's nothing. I never thought I would be loved or love in return, but here we are. Sure _he_ hurt me and took away something I would have preferred to give to you," his head snaps up, but I continue, "but I don't think it matters. I'm here with you now, and not even _he _can change that and not even _he_ can make me stop loving you. And he doesn't deserve my tears, defiantly not your tears, or tears from anyone. You are the only thing that deserves my tears. I love you so much. Please don't let this bother you so much. We have all of eternity to be together and I know exactly how I want to spend it."

Embry rests his head against mine and I whip away his tears with a brush of my finger tips, smiling warmly. Embry takes a shaky breath and nuzzles my face gently. His hands cup my face burning my skin, and kisses me full on the mouth. It's sweet and one of his hands tangle into my red-brown locks and pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. I moan into his mouth and his answering growl sends shivers down my spine. The heat from before awakens in the back of my mind with Embry leaning over me, urging me to lay down. I comply and Embry is hovering of me, all without breaking the kiss. One knee in between my legs and the other on the outside, one hand holding my head like a pillow, and the other heating my exposed side. I pull back for air and Embry trails hot kisses down my neck to just above my collar bone. Sucking and nipping at my skin on my collar. My back arches slightly and our bodies touch, sending both of us growling deeply. My hands catch his face and drags him back up to my lips.

A snapping noise catches us off guard and Embry jumps up into a crouched, defensive position, growling menacingly at any intruder. "No one's here. We would hear and smell them," I say from the ground. Eyes still darting around he kneels beside me and hands me Emily's shirt. I turn my back to him and he wipes off the dirt before I can even ask him to. His hands linger on my back, tracing lines and patterns along my now very heated skin. I bite my lip and wait for him to finish. His fingertips leave my back and I slip the shirt back over me. Embry picks me up bridal style and starts back to the house. Usually, I would have insisted on walking myself, or racing, but Embry is being protective now, wolf and male senses running on high alert no doubt. I rest my head on his shoulder and inhale his scent, wrapping my arms around his neck. His eyes continually dart around the trees and back down to me. As we reach the yard, everyone is waiting for us out in the yard, Kim, Emily, and Rachel all in tears, eyes red and slightly puffy. At the sight of us, the girls come sprinting over to us with tears. Embry reluctantly places me on my feet and takes a step back. Suddenly I have three highly upset girls clinging onto me. I freeze unsure what to do, but my body reacts before my mind. I wrap my arms around the three and coo into the ears, telling them everything was fine and that they should stop crying. That everything was perfect now.

Emily is the first to pull away and wipes away her tears. Sam walks over and wraps his arms protectively around her waist, placing his head on her shoulder and nuzzling her neck. Paul walks over and puts his hand on Rachel's shoulder. She whips around and jumps into his waiting arms. Kim releases me and wipes her tears away. "Are you sure you're alright?" I nod and smile. Turning her by her shoulders, I push her towards Jared gently. I turn on my heels and snuggle into my imprint. His arms winding around my back and face in my hair. I smile gently and giggle.

Embry pulls away slightly, arms still holding me and looks at me skeptically. I giggle some more and bury myself deeper into his sculpted chest. "Nothing. I'm just so in love with you."

"So am I."

"C'mon, Katie. We're going shopping." I stand up and Embry follows after me. I grab his hand and entwine our fingers. Rachel narrows her eyes and shakes her finger disapprovingly. "Nope. Girls only. You have to learn to share, Embry."

Embry wraps his arms around my middle tightly and chuckles against my ear. "I've never been good at sharing Rachel."

Rachel laughs and Kim and Emily show up on either side of her, smiling at us. "I remember Embry. Trust me I do." She reaches for my hand and Embry whines, with a hint of irritation behind it. Rachel narrows her eyes at him and I fight a giggle. Instead I turn my head and kiss his cheek quickly. I turn in his arms and kiss him full on the mouth. Embry moves to deepen the kiss, a pair of hands wrap around my waist and pulls me out of his grasp. Embry's shocked face mirrors my own as Rachel and Emily drag me towards the door. Embry scowls and his face turns deadly. He starts stalking after us and Emily yelps.

"Sam! Help us!" she yells to her husband and alpha.

Without even tearing his eyes from the television, Sam commands Embry to stay. He stops in his track, face torn and whining. I whine in return as the girls close the door behind us and force me into the car. "Sorry, Embry," I hear Sam say from within the house. "I can't have Emily angry at me. And besides, you could share Katelyn with us more."

"I could say the same with you and Emily." Growls erupt inside and I press up against the window as we pull away from the house.

"So," Emily breaks the silence. "We are taking you to Port Angles to go shopping! It's going to be so much fun!" Emily bounces in the drivers seat, toying with the radio till a upbeat song comes on. She smiles excitedly. "I love this song!" I giggle at her excited mood. I in shift in my seat, excited too. \

"Yeah," Rachel turns in the passenger's seat, staring at Kim and I in the back seats. "We have to get our Halloween costumes after all." The girls hoot and holler, Kim blushing slightly. "Girls. The purpose of tonight is to make our men drool," she says seductively, a wicked smile on her face. Her eyes lock on mine playfully and I blush madly, glaring out the window.

We pull up to a mall and Kim and Rachel hook their arms with mine, Emily hooked onto Rachel's other side, and we make our way through the street like halls of the mall, heads turning as we walk past. My mouth drops open at the sheir size and abundance of stores and people in the mall. All the sights, sounds, and smells! My wolf senses are buzzing with excitement taking everything in. Rachel giggles at me and closes my mouth with her finger. I snap my mouth shut, but continue to stare wide-eyed at everything. In the back of my head I can feel the pull of the imprint and I can feel his disappointment. I frown slightly and I focus on being happy, hoping he could feel me as I could feel him. The girls make a sharp turn into a female store and head towards the back, giggling all the way. I look around and lift an eyebrow. The girls release my arms and I do a quick 360 turn. "What is here?" Emily smiles.

"We are getting our Halloween costumes here. They have the cutest outfits and the boys always love them." Kim blushes and I stare wide eyed at her, feeling a bit nervous as to the direction this is heading. Rachel grabs my hand and pulls me over to a rack and starts shifting through the costumes, deep in thought. I just stand there and stare at her and the rack. What should I do? Am I supposed to be looking too? "Rachel can find the best costumes, Katelyn. Stick with her and you'll do fine." I glance up at Rachel, but she's still facing the rack, only with a wicked smile on her face. I take a large step backwards. The girls giggle and I gulp, and start looking through the rack as well.

I fight the blush off of my face at the sight of some of these outfits. I mean seriously, there is a 'cop' costume where it's just a black booty shorts, with a button up top with only three buttons and it only reaches about mid-stomach. I shake my head and clothes my eyes, forcing the thought of me in that out of my head. I flip it to the side and a burst of red and white catches my attention. I cock my head to the side, unsure what the hell this costume is supposed to be of. It's a red and white dress that just covers the upper thigh and the top covers the bust, but is still pretty exposing. There is a small red cape with a hood and a tiny wooden basket. I lift up the costume's hanger and turn it around, looking at every angle. "What's this supposed to be?" I ask to no one in particular.

All three heads shoot up from various racks and zero in on my hanger. Emily smiles, "That's little red riding hood. Haven't you ever heard of the story?" I shake my head and her eyes soften with sympathy and pain. I glance at the floor and ignore her stare. "It's this story about a little girl who went off on her own into the forest to go bring goodies to her grandmother and on the way runs across the big bad wolf." She opens her mouth to continue, but I already leave the racks and shut myself into the closest open changing room and strip bare. I take the dress off the hanger and step into it, pulling it up and zipping it closed. I tie the cape around my neck and put the hood on. I look at myself in the mirror of the back of the door and I freeze.

The girls come running over and knocking on the door frantically, begging for me to show them. I hesitate, but listen to orders and I open the door slowly. The three girls freeze in place as they glare at me. My face heats up and I look down and start toying with the end of the dress nervously. "What do you think?" Rachel snaps out of it and bolts off to the shoes. Emily, Kim, and I all stare as she runs around the store like a mad woman, but stay in place. She comes running back with a pair of white tights and black pumps. Shoving them into my arms she slams the door shut.

"Put them on and come back out!" I quickly follow orders and stumble a bit as I stand in the heels. I open the door again and blush harder as the girls faces drop and Kim looks away, blushing like me.

"It's bad, isn't it. I'll take it off. It was stu-"

"We're buying it." Emily turns me around and reads the tag on the back. "Take it off and help us find something to wear. We'll buy it at the end."

"Poor Embry," Rachel laughs.

"What do you mean?"

Kim laughs and explains, "The poor boy is going to be tortured by how seductive you are in that." I blush madly and close the door to change. With the costume back on the hanger and my original clothes back on, I wait on line with the girls to purchase the Halloween costumes. I my bills out from my back pocket and hand it to Emily, but she just shoves it back in at me. I push it on her again, this time her taking it. I turn to leave when I feel a hand shoving itself into my back pocket. I yelp and spin around, heart racing. Emily raises her hands in surrender and walks out of the store, Rachel following her. Kim walks up besides me and smiles softly. She grabs my hand and leads me out of the store. "Emily wont take you're money. She see's you as part of her family, like a daughter or a sister. She's really stubborn with certain things." I nod and follow the girls blindly into the next store. We walk through the doors and the smells have me taking a few steps back and covering my face with my hands. My eyes shoot around the room and I gasp. All I see is bras and panties galore! Perfumes are being sprayed constantly by other costumers and girls of various ages running around and giggling like they're mad. I start shaking and I feel familiar hands on my shoulder. I don't jump like last time, I just stare into Emily's warm brown eyes.

"Do you want to go to another store?" I shake my head.

"I… I just wasn't expecting…. This" I motion to the store before us. Emily giggles and nods her head, making me giggle with her at her shier silliness. She grabs my hand and leads me throughout the store. Throwing 'outfits' you can call them at me. Blues, purples, deep greens, and black filling in my arms. "Emily, this is expensive." I shift through the tags online for the cashier. "I didn't even bring all this money with me, I only have like 60 bucks." She sends me a harsh glance and I shut up, letting her pay like she did in the last store.

We leave the mall like how we entered, all linked in arms, only this time with bags in each of our hands and all laughing. We enter the car, in the same seats as before and I glance at the clock. 9:47. My heart sinks and I grimace. Feeling the uneasiness coming off me the girls glare at me. I look down embarrassed, "I didn't realize it was so late." Emily smiles softly and pulls onto the highway.

"We know what you mean," Kim rests her hand on mine. The drive back is filled with chatter and music playing. I however, stay silent, staring out the window and fighting the urge to jump out the window and phase into my wolf self and make my way home. A soft thud on my shoulder and the smell of maple and vanilla erase my internal battle and I look down at her pouting face.

I chuckle lightly and she pouts, eyes heavy and drooping. I smile down at her and tease, "not going to fall asleep are you?" She sticks her tongue at me and giggles, opening her eyes a fraction more. "I'll wake you up when we're almost back." She smiles thankfully up at me and snuggles back into my shoulder and quietly falls into a slumber.

As we pull into Emily's road, about 30 minutes later, I shake Kim rather roughly. "We are almost here. Wake up Kim. C'mon."

She pushes off my and scowls. "God, I'm up, I'm up!" The other girls laugh at us and I start bouncing up in my seat. "Are we going to show everyone our costumes?"

"No!" Kim and Rachel yell in unison. I jump startled and glare at them.

"We surprise the boys and they surprise us each year. If they ask, don't tell them, don't think about it when you're a wolf, anything." I nod at Emily's instructions and jump out of the window as we pull up the driveway. I open the door and my eyes land on Embry, asleep on the couch alone. I'm behind him in an instant. I pull his head back gently and kiss his upturned head, waking him up. His lips respond and his hands find my face. Next thing I know, I feel Embry pulling me over the couch and onto him. I sigh into his lips and pull back for air, smiling like a fool.

"Welcome back, it took you long enough," he pouts jutting out his bottom lip. I whine and snuggle closer into him. He chuckles and his arms wind around me and he kisses my hair. "I'll let it slide this time. Did you have fun at least?"

I smile and nod against his chest. "Yeah, I've never went shopping before. The mall is huge!" He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "I'm glad I'm back though."

"Yeah, the girl wouldn't stop bouncing and whining in the car," Rachel laughs, walking over to Paul. "Emily has your bags, Katie. They're in the kitchen." I smile at her and kiss Embry's cheek.

"What? You're leaving me again?" I stop in mid stride and turn around, whining and jumping back atop of his chest. Embry barks out a laugh and cradles me in his arms, kissing my neck gently. I relax in his arms and breath him in. "This is more like it." I kiss his neck and stare into his eyes, perfectly content. Embry taps his forehead to mine and sighs. My ears pick up his heart rate slowing down and his eyes close just the slightest. I look up into his eyes questioning. I look at the door and then back at him. Yawning, Embry nods and sits up. I walk over into the kitchen and grab my two bags. One for my Halloween costume, and the other holding my green, black, purple, and blue 'outfits'.

I smile up at Emily, Kim, Jared, and Sam in the kitchen. "Thanks for inviting me over and taking me shopping. I had fun." Emily smiles and gives me a hug. She releases me and Sam punches my shoulder playfully. I smile up at him and wave to Kim and Jared. In the other room, Embry is stretching tall with his arms over head. His shirt is lifted slightly, showing off his lower abs and my body starts burning slightly. The shirt falls back into place and I snap out of my trance. "Good night guys. I had fun tonight, Rachel." She smiles and leans into Paul's side.

"Don't forget what Emily said in the car. It's serious." I nod.

"Hey, Katie!" I turn at Paul's voice and stare at him skeptically. Embry walks over and tries to peek into my bags. I pull them behind me and lean into his side. He smiles childishly at me and wraps his arm around my waist. "You work at Redox still?" I nod and he smiles. "Good. Do me a favor and let me in free sometime?"

I chuckle. "Sure, Paul. Whatever you say." Embry leads me out to the jeep and helps me in. He jumps into his seat and starts the engine, yawning deeply. I frown. "You're exhausted." Embry smiles at me apologetically and nods his head, focusing on reversing out of the driveway. "Late shift last night?" He nods again. "Do you have a shift tonight?" He shakes his head again and puts the car into drive. "Do you just wanna… stay…" Embry snaps his head over at me, eyes wide. "You know… with me… at my place. It's just that I don't want you getting in an accident or anything so-" Embry slams on the brakes and his hot hands and lips are on me, burning me slowly. His hands tangles in my hair and pulls me into him, deepening the kiss. He pulls away leaving me panting and eyes glazed over.

"I would love to spend the night," he says huskily. Still not truly able to function from the sudden kiss, I just nod my head and fall back into my seat. The rest of the ride was quiet, but comfortably so. Embry pulls the car into the driveway and lets me lead the way to the back of the house. Unlocking the door, I entwine my fingers with hot ones and I lead him in. Not bothering with the lights I head straight for the bedroom. I drop my bags, money, and keys on my dresser and do a quick 360.

"So this is my room." Embry takes in the room with sleepy eyes and they land on the bed. He kicks off his shoes and rips off his shirt, leaving him in just his jeans. I turn around and pull a tank top and some shorts out of the dresser and go into the bathroom. Brushing my teeth and changing quickly. I return into my room to find Embry making himself at home in my bed. I smile softly and tip toe into the bed. I slide beneath the covers and instantly Embry's arms encircle me, pulling my back into his chest. His breath tickling from my ear down my neck. My bed is already latching onto his scent. I sigh and close my eyes, so comfortable. "Good night, Embry," I whisper.

Embry shifts slightly behind me and whispers back, "Night. Love you."

I smile and snuggle into his warmth. "I love you too. I really do."

* * *

**Once again guys, so, so sorry for the long update. I'm going to try to never let this happen again. Please review. Till next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

The morning light attacks my eyes and I frown, shutting them tighter and placing my arm over my eyes. I don't want to get up, I'm so warm and the smell of forest and autumn air swim around me. Warmth radiating from beneath me. Heavy breathing brushing across the top of my head. I'm just way too comfortable. I return my arm to the base of the man sleeping beneath me and I crack my right eye open. All I see is a toned, tanned chest, rising and falling with every breath. I'm pressed up into his side, his chest as a pillow and one of my legs propped atop of his. I snuggle deeper into his chest and close my eyes again. His arm wraps around me and holds me tighter to him unconsciously. I sigh in contentment. Embry had spent the night with me, and hadn't tried anything with me. We just slept in each other's arms all night. I'm falling even more in love with him, something I never in a million years saw happening to me, ever. Who knew it would take being kidnapped by vampires, mutated into a werewolf, and runaway to find him. I would go through everything I had, hundreds of times, if it meant I could be with Embry in the end.

A loud yawn pulls me out of my thoughts and Embry stretches out his joints. He rolls over and pins me underneath him. I wiggle beneath him, "Embry," I whine. He isn't hurting me, but a little ability to move would be nice too. His face breaks out into a smile and his eyes open dreamily, onyx eyes glistening. My breath hitches in my throat and all there is, is him. My light, my anchor to this Earth, my imprint, my love. My Embry. "Good morning." I smile up at him.

Embry leans forward and nuzzles my neck, a low growl coming deep within his chest. "Morning." Lifting his head, he places those scorching lips on mine in a sweet kiss. He pulls away and completely falls atop of me, total dead wait.

"Embry," I whine again.

He groans and buries his head into the crook of my neck. "Don't wanna move. So comfortable." I huff in irritation and remain completely still, ignoring him to the best of my ability. He lifts his head up and smiles childishly at me. "Don't be mad," I ignore him, looking through him. He frowns and juts out his bottom lip, something that always gets my attention, but I continue staring through him. "Are you going to show me what you bought last night?" he tries. My face immediately heats up, but otherwise remains unchanged. He chuckles and nuzzles my face, whispering in my ear, "I love it when you blush." He pulls away and jumps off the bed. "Well, since you're not going to show me, I'll look myself." My eyes refocus and I pounce off the bed and bound in front of Embry, grabbing hold of the bags and pressing them tightly to my chest. His face breaks out into a wicked smile. "What? Don't me to see, huh? Well if that's the case-," he trails off, shifting into a crouch, ready to pounce on me.

I narrow my eyes. "You wouldn't." His eyes glisten and his smile deepens; my stomach churns. He pounces, catching me off guard and pinning me to the floor by my shoulders. I growl and clutch the bags tighter. "C'mon babe! Just show me what you got!" He whines into my ear seductively. His nose trails across my skin and he kisses my lips gently. Unable to resist, I kiss him back. He leans into the kiss and catches my bottom lip, licking it with his tongue. All too eagerly I allow him entrance and our tongues battle it out. My grip on my bags loosening but not giving too much slack. A sudden pull on my bags and I stop kissing him and kick him off of me and scramble to my feet. He jumps onto his feet, a new glint to his eyes. I whine and his face wavers for a second. "It's too embarrassing, and I can't show you the Halloween costume." He steps forward and I back up against the wall, completely cornered. He smiles and closes the distance, placing a hand on the bag. I whine and stare down his hand. "If I show you one bag, you have to leave the other one alone."

"Fair enough." He takes a step back and my face heats back up in my embarrassment. I hand him the outer bag and make my way to my closet, placing the remaining bag for safe keeping. I shut the closet and make my way to my bed. I plop down on my stomach and cover my head with a pillow, waiting for the confrontation to begin. I hear him shifting through the bag and fabric and the quickening of his heart. I hear him gulp and growl lowly. I shiver, but remain unmoved. "What are these?"

"I think it's kind of obvious," I mumble into the mattress.

"I mean, what are they for? Why did you buy them?"

I pull the pillow over my head tighter and my heart races, pounding violently against my chest. "To wear, and Emily bought them for me." Silence fill the room besides our beating hearts and heavy breathing. "She thinks every girl should have some." I groan in embarrassment and curl into my self. "This is so embarrassing." Hot hands grasp my shoulders and flips me over onto my back.

"Thank you, Emily." Eyes wide I stare up at Embry's darkened eyes. He's breathing heavily and he hovers atop me, only inches separating us. He leans forward, noses almost touching and whispers in a very husky tone, "Am I ever gonna see these on?" My eyes widen in shock and he chuckles darkly. I open my mouth but nothing more then a squeak escapes through my lips. He inhales deeply and sighs. His eyes soften only a fraction and he kisses my lips. "You smell delicious," he murmurs against my lips. "But," he pulls away and sits beside me, "I'm not going to force you into anything. I know this topic is… touchy. Just know that whenever you are ready, so will I, and I will not do something that you don't want 100 percent." He offers a hand and I clasp my hand in his without even a second thought. Pulling me to my feet, he wraps an arm around my waist and kisses my forehead. "So, breakfast?" I nod and smile up at him adoringly. He is my everything, I don't know how much longer I could have lived if Embry didn't find me. He is my savior, my god.

He pulls out a seat from my kitchen table and smiles a crooked smile. I blush slightly and sit. He rummages through my kitchen cabinets and fridge, frowning. I still have close to no food in my kitchen, just cereal stuff to make a sandwich and some milk. I smile softly and jump into my room, grabbing his shirt and shoes from last night. "Hey," he turns at the sound of my voice and I toss him the shoes and shirt. "So, diner?" I mock him lightly. He chuckles and nods. I grab a pair of jeans and a white tank, and pull on a black zip up sweatshirt to not come across as suspicious. I mean really, what normal person is walking around in mid-October in just jeans and a tank top? Werewolves do, and no one can know about that. I grab my wallet and slip on my sneakers. "I'll be ready in a minute, don't worry." Embry had taken a seat on my couch tossing his keys up and down in a bored fashion. He sighs in relief and pats his stomach. I giggle and run into the bathroom. I brush my hair and pull it into a ponytail and I brush my teeth and wash my face. No makeup. Still don't have any or know how to use it. I grab my imprints hand and yank him up. "C'mon! I'm ready!"

"Someone's excited this morning," he laughs, making me giggle in excitement. I swing the door open to the back of the house, walking out into nature and breathing in the familiar, comforting scents. Warm arms wrap around my thighs and I'm thrown over his shoulder. "C'mon, babe! We got a date to start!" I smile and let him carry me to the front of the house. I watch as the lake disappears behind the house and my eyes lock onto one of the windows. Jessie and David staring at us, shocked and amused. Jessie amused. David shocked. Jessie jumps up and down and runs to the front door, smashing it open.

"What are you doing?" she yells excitedly, David coming up behind her.

I laugh madly and Embry turns, walking backwards to stare them in the face. "I'm carrying my girlfriend to my car. We got a date today!" You can hear the pride and excitement in his voice. Jessie squeals in delight and Embry turns back around. I look up and smile at my cousin and her husband and wave goodbye to them. David's eyes soften and he retreats back into the house, while Jessie continues jumping up and down, squealing like… well I don't know what, but like something. Embry places me in the passenger seat and buckles me in, laughing as I bounce and fidget in his seat. "Excited?" he jokes. I smile and stick my tongue at him. His warm lips catch mine and I melt into his touch. He pulls away, "Good, 'cause so am I." I smile up at him and wait as he comes around to the driver's seat, turning the key into the ignition, starting the car.

"Is driving fun?" I ask, eyeing the stirring wheel. He looks up at me in pain. I smile reassuringly up at him. "it's okay. It's not like I ever needed to learn or really wanted to before. You just make it look so exciting and fun." The pain flees his expression and he turns on the radio up high and pulls out of the driveway like a mad man, swerving along with the music, making the car look like it's dancing. I throw my head back and bark out a laugh, stomach aching and tears gracing my eyes. Embry joins in on my laughter and stops swerving, driving like he probably should. He entwines his fingers in mine and pulls my hand to his lips, kissing the back of my hand as we laugh. I smile widely as he rests our entwined hands in his lap, playing with my hand. I shift over so I'm sitting on the edge of the seat closest to him, trying to get as close to his warmth as possible.

We pull into the diner's parking lot and Embry opens my door, offering me his hand. I gladly take it and he places my hand in the crook of his elbow and he looks down at me, eyes shimmering and smile intoxicating. "Ready, my dear?" I giggle and nod. "To our date we go!" He leads me through the doors and a smiling girl, around the age of sixteen greets us with a forced smile, bags under her eyes and sleep gracing her features. The poor girl looks like she's exhausted. "Table for two," Embry explains.

The girl nods her head, "Right this way." She turns on her heels and grabs two menus and leads us to the back of the diner, next to the window overlooking the forest. Sitting across from Embry, the girl introduces herself. "My name is Abby and I'll be your waitress this morning. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" Abby yawns and covers her mouth with her hand. "Sorry about that, I was called in this morning on short notice and I didn't get much sleep. Don't worry about it though, your meal will be perfect."

I stare up at her understandingly. How many days and nights have I've been forced to work with little to no sleep at all? It completely messes with you, body, soul, and mind. "You mind if I order for you?" I look up at Embry and smile. "Alright, I'll have a coffee with half and half. And she," he points at me, "will have a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream."

My eyes brighten up and I nod my head. "Please."

Embry laughs softly and nods his head. "Yeah, please Abby?"

She smiles and chuckles at my excitement, "Sure, no problem. They will be right out." She writes our orders down on a little pad and turns on her heel. She looks like most people do on the Res; dark russet skin, black hair, and soft yet fierce features. Her hair is thrown up into a ponytail and it still reaches her back. She has dark brown eyes and a soft face and a cute laugh. I watch her leave when I hear Embry flipping through the menu. I look back up at him and smile.

"I think you'd like the pancakes," he shows me the menu and points to one name in particular. I nod, staring more at his hand then the menu. "What?" he asks suspiciously. I just grab his hand instead of answering and spread his fingers out, brushing my fingertips over his hot flesh. All my attention is on his hand. They look worn and strong, yet safe, and from experience, soft and comforting. I look down at my own palm and compare. Mine looks soft and unused, not at all what it looked like when I was human, but it looks so small in comparison to his. I place my palm against his and match my fingers to his own, seeing how truly his hand dwarfs my own. His fingers clear my own, able to fold over mine and hold me in his grasp. His palm is exposed on all sides of mine. My pale skin has taken up a bit of color since I've moved in with Jessie and David. Eating healthily, spending time outside-regardless of there being hardly and sun- and sleeping regularly.

"You hand is so big compared to mine," I muse out loud.

Embry smirks and nods. "Yeah. That's because I'm here to protect you, to shield you from evil. But you know what?" My eyes met his and all I see is warmth and love. "Though my hand is bigger than yours," he twines our fingers together and hold my hand in his, kissing the back of my hand, "you're my perfect fit. My hand was made to hold yours." My heart swells and tears prick my eyes. I jump out of my seat and move into the seat besides him and kiss him with all I am. His hands cradle my face and I feel his smirk against my lips as they mold against his. He pulls away, but keeps our foreheads touching and wipes away my tears with his thumbs. "Know what else is a perfect match?" I look up into his burning eyes and kiss his lips quickly.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." He smiles and pulls away, wiping the remaining tears from my face. I return to my original seat just as Abby returns with two mugs. The smell of coffee hits my nose first, but the smell of cocoa and sweet whipped cream over power the scent and my eyes land on the mug being set before me. My mouth waters and I lift the mug to my lips, careful of the whipped cream, and take the first sip. I sigh and lean back in my chair. "Even better than I remember." I place the mug to my lips again and take another sip. Ah, so creamy, chocolate and cream mixed together at the perfect temperature, warming my body and spirit from the inside. I set the mug on the table and smile adoringly. I lean over the table, lips partially opened. Understanding what I want, Embry leans meets me half way and catches my lips in a kiss so warm and sweet it made my stomach flip, twist, and plummet all at the same time. Can't beat that. I pull away slightly and breath him in, my eyes still closed. "Best date _ever," I whisper against his lips. _

_Embry chuckles. "Definitely."_

_We finish our breakfast with light conversation of all the things Embry says he wants me to take me to, what it was like having Quil as a room mate. Apparently Quil and Embry have been renting out a small three bedroom house for the past couple of years together. The third bedroom was for whenever Claire stayed the night. As story goes, Quil isn't the most fun room mate. He's either never home or he's busy entertaining Claire and the house is constantly messy. Not that Embry is super neat, but no one compares to Quil's disarray. But, that's what I've heard. _

_Embry parks in the first beach's parking lot and I look around, confused. Does he want to go for a walk in the rain? Swim in the rain? I don't get it, and there isn't even anyone else here. "What are we doing here?" Embry smiles and unbuckles himself from his seat and jumps out the car, leaving the door opened. He opens my door and offers me his hand. I unbuckle myself and grasp his hand, eyeing him cautiously, he only smiles larger and leads me to the opened driver's seat door. I stare at the door and then up at him. Door. Him. Door. Him. Door-. "You want me to drive?" I scream hysterically. "Embry! I'll crash your car! I can't-," Embry's finger covers my lips and I cease my ranting, staring up at him with horrified eyes. Doesn't he care about the well being of his car? I mean, seriously, this is the first time in his car and I love it already. How could he not care for the Jeep. _

"_I'm here and I wont let you crash. I'm going to teach you how to drive, and it's not like there's anything to crash into." I glance around the empty lot and have to agree. Hesitantly, I climb into the front seat and buckle myself in, closing the door beside me. Embry jumps in the passenger's door and settles in the seat, a goofy grin planted on his face. I sigh and look at him expectantly. "Turn the key in the ignition to the right till the engine starts." I comply and turn the key, engine roaring to life. I jump and my eyes go wide in shock and excitement. I smile widely and start bouncing in my seat. Embry chuckles, "Alright, now make sure you can look through all the mirror and see behind you." I nod and adjust the mirrors till satisfaction. I look at him excitedly for the next set of instructions. He shakes his head, but continues on, "Alright, so now press on the brake, it's the one on the left, but not the smaller one. Press all the way down. Ok, good. Now step on the small pedal till it clicks. That's the emergency brake." I hold down the brake and step on the emergency brake, trying to control on not bouncing. I'm failing. "Ok, now ease off the brake gently." I lift my foot inch by inch and the car starts creeping forward. "Press back down on the brake, but-" I place my foot back on the pedal and the car jolts to a sudden stop, throwing us in our seatbelts. No wonder why it's against the law to not wear these safety belts. I freeze and chance a peek at Embry. His eyes are wide and his hands pressed on the dashboard. I open my mouth to apologize, but his barking laughter cuts me off. I stare at him totally confused. I just threw us in our seats and probably messed up his brakes and he's laughing? "That was rich! Oh man." He wipes tears from his eyes and he leans over to me and kisses my forehead. What the hell is wrong with him? I didn't make him hit his head when I pressed on the brake did I? "The brakes and gas are sensitive so you have to gradually press on them or you jolt the car. An honest beginners mistake." He leans back in his seat, totally relaxed. He isn't even nervous about his car or his health with me behind the wheel. Does he really trust me this much? _

_Determined to show him my worth, I ease off the brake till it's in motion and then slowly, very, very slowly, I press on the brake till we stop. I sit straighter and smile. "How's that?" I ask urgently. He chuckles and nods, urging me to continue. I stop and go without jolting the car and slowly turn as we near the end of the parking lot. "Now what?"_

"_Use the gas, but only a little bit." I gulp and Embry tries to hide his laughter behind a cough. Key word? Tries. I shoot him a deadly glare and he raises his hands in surrender. Serves him right. I ease off the gas and crawl forward, breathing deeply and focusing all my energy on not jolting the car. I press the gas pedal and nothing happens. I press a little more, still nothing, then the car suddenly picks up speed, but only slightly. I clench my jaw shut tight and lock my arms. I press down a little more and we gain a bit more speed. My eyes widen. "Keep this speed. At the end turn right, but ease up on the gas when you turn and when you straighten out add some gas." I purse my lips together and let the car near the opposite end of the lot. With about twenty yards till the end, I ease up on the gas and turn the wheel. All my focus and energy on turning the car. My heart racing and body frozen in place. I straighten out the wheel and add some pressure back to the gas pedal. I exhale loudly and I ease the car to a stop in the middle of the lot. I hold the brake as Embry shifts the Jeep into parked and cuts the engine. I jump out of the Jeep and start jumping and twirling. _

_Hot hands catch mine and Embry twirls me around and pulls me back into him, a big smile stuck on his face. "Did you see that?" I scream. "Me! Driving! I drove a car and it didn't crash!" He nods his head, a crooked smirk gracing his lips. I jump up into his arms and kiss him, wrapping my legs around his waist to hold me in place. Arms wind around my back and his lips react to mine, molding, pressing against mine. I pull back and smile widely. "Definitely best date ever!"_


	15. Chapter 15

A.N.

**Hey everyone! First off I want to thank everyone for reading and for everyone that's either added my story to their favorites, following my story, added me as a favorite author, and ESPECIALLY the reviews I've gotten. It means so much to me that you like my story enough to write and for the most part you all have amazing things to say… but c'mon guys. I would like so more reviews. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review my story. If you have any ideas or if you have any questions just write me a review. I promise I read them all. **

**AreYouSirius-questionmark thanks for your review. It means a lot to me that your excited about my story and now that I think about it, Onyx to Caramel probably is a T rated story, but its just too confusing to change it now so it's going to stay in K+ for now. Thanks 3 And yeah.. I'm pretty shocked that I have less then 10 reviews too. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Keep reading and enjoy at will : ) till next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

****

**Hey guys. I know it was mean to leave you with an A.N so here's the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me who you like or something. Anything-I'm begging you. **

**So here's the next chapter- A New Start. Enjoy at will**

* * *

I knock on the door and listen as Emily chases after Caleb throughout the house, calling for him to 'come back here!' and what not. I chuckle. Caleb is like that bunny commercial. The bunny that just keeps on going, the energizer bunny. "Honey! Can you get the door please!" Emily's voice rings out to her husband. I shift uncomfortably in place.

The door swings open and Sam's tall frame takes up the entire doorway. "Katelyn? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine, Sam." His eyes narrow and his head cocks slightly. I purse my lips together and steel myself, switching on the alpha in me. My wolf is whining in protest, but dares not fight against me. "We need to talk. Privately." Shock fills his facial expression and his alpha flips on. It's like I challenged him by speaking in my alpha voice. I stand tall and walk off into the woods, not looking to see if he's following. I hear the door click shut and smile smugly to myself.

I turn and watch as Sam rounds a tree and crosses his arms across his chest, flexing unconsciously. I smile up at him, but instead of it being reassuring, it sets him more on edge. "What do you want to talk about?" he practically spits. My smile drops. Does he think that I want to take over the role of being alpha?

I drop to my knees and expose my neck. I can feel the shock, and the hidden pleasure, at my show of subjection. "May I, join _your_ pack? Please, Sam?" He doesn't respond, he doesn't move. And neither do I, not even daring to peek through my lashes up at him. I suppress a whine and expose more of my neck. Wolfs aren't as complex as people make them seem. There is a social structure. Jobs among the pack. Loyalty. And simple means of communication. You can say your pissed, or your sorry with just a simple movement. Words are hard and most times meaningless among society, and it's times like this that I give in to my canine instincts.

"Why? Are you truly willing to give up being alpha?"

"Alpha of what?" My body sinks more towards the floor with my shame. "I am unworthy to be called with such honor as alpha. I let my pack die. You are a true alpha."

"Do you want to join for Embry? Is that it?"

I smile at the sound of his name, but I shake my head. "I have no one. Well, had no one. Embry changed that, and I _am_ in love with him. But, that's not why I'm asking to become a part of the pack."

"Then why are you?"

"I'm alone. I have no one, and I do not wish to be alpha, even if it's over nothing. I do not want that title. I want to be a part of something. I want to protect people instead of just watch them die. I want to be a protector."

"Stand." The alpha is hinted in his voice, but it doesn't force me to my feet like it would if I was apart of his pack. I get up on my own will. He circles me, eyeing me up and down, smelling for lies and finding nothing. "Stay here." I nod and Sam dashes off deeper into the forest, but I can still hear him even if I can't see him. The scrapping of fabric against skin. The vibrations and ripping of transforming. The howl audible only to those intended to hear it, and the phase back. Fabric being pulled back into place, and Sam's feet dashing back to me. I stand tall and nod in acknowledgment.

"They're all coming?" He nods. I look down to the floor and settle down on my back, staring up at the cloudy sky, watching them move and swirl freely above me. The clouds are replaced with Paul's face staring down at me. He breaks out into a grin and I raise a brow.

"See anything you like?" The question was clearly intended to set Embry off, so I look to my side, sensing my imprint and point.

"I do now." I smile adoringly at him as he pushes Paul out of the way and sits beside me. I sit up as well and play with the fingers. "How far is everyone else?"

"They'll be here in a minute." I nod and flip his palm over and run my fingers over the warm flesh of his opened palm. True to his word, the rest of the pack quickly arrives and Embry sadly takes his seat besides his brothers, all watching Sam and I with confused glances.

I stand up and brush the dirt off me. I sigh and stand up tall. "Do they know?" Sam shakes his head. No then, he probably want me to tell them. I sigh and lock eyes with everyone of them. "I want to join you. I want to be apart of your pack." Silence rings over the forest and all the jaws go slack. I fight off the urge to smirk at their dumbfound expression and instead turn to Sam.

"She has come to me, asking to join our pack. She says she will subject to my will and become a protector of our land." He surveys the expressions and continues. "I have decided that the decision is yours. If you want her, she will join. If not-," his voice trails off and he shrugs his shoulders. Silence continues after Sam's voice dies out and I look back at the boys among us. Well, I should really say men.

"What do you think Paul?" I ask quickly glancing at him. "Do you want me to join the pack?"

He sets his mouth in a thin line and he looks me over. "I have a few questions first." I nod my head and all the men crowd around Paul, whispering questions they want answered. "Do you realize that we're going to see you naked and vice versa?" Embry growls and I chuckle.

"I don't think that's a problem, and it's not like most of you don't have imprints anyway." The boys nod and break out into another fit of whispers. I smile and shake my head at their childish tactics.

"Do you complain?" Seth asks.

"Are you actually going to listen?" Quil adds in.

"No, and yes."

"Please," Paul crosses his arms and leans against a tree. "All chicks complain. It's in your nature. You cry if you break a nail."

My eyes darken and I clench my jaw into a line. I look down at my hand and grasp a finger. I pull back and crush it in my fist at the same time, creating a loud, snapping noise. The boys go silent and I release my finger. It's bruised and swollen, snapped in two places, making my finger into a zigzag line. "Huh," I flick my obviously broken appendage, "doesn't hurt." Embry's hot hands catch my face and force me to look up into his hypnotic eyes.

"Don't _ever_ injure yourself for someone else's sake!" he roars. He drops my face and cradles my hand, inspecting my finger with a gentle hand. I sigh and clasp my free hand over the finger and straighten it out.

"Sorry for upsetting you, Embry." He smiles down at me softly and kisses my forehead. He takes his place next to the others. "Any other questions?"

"Just one," Jared answers. "Fight me. I want to make sure you can pull your weight." I look over to Embry as a growl slips through his lips.

"I think I proved I'm capable with fighting already. Isn't your imprints life proof enough? Or Claire's and Rachel's lives? I have lived with vampires for a year and killed countless leeches in a month. I can hold my own and no injury can or will hold me back. I will hold my own and I will protect the people."

"Then why do you want to join us? So you can spend more time with lover boy over here?" Paul jabs his finger at Embry. "Why give up being alpha?"

"What is it with you guys?" I whisper.

"Huh?"

"What am I alpha of?" The boys remain silent. "Nothing, exactly. I have proven that I have failed

.at being alpha and I do not deserve the title. I miss being a part of a pack and I know I can help." The forest goes silent all but the unaware creatures going on with their lives, blissfully ignorant of what is going on among the pack. "I can help with patrols. That's extra time with your imprints or time for yourself. I would just be another body to help protect the land and the people. What is the problem? Be honest. Is it because I'm and outsider? 'Cause I'm a girl? Both? What is it?" Yeah, I resort to begging, pleading really. In life you have to swallow up your pride sometimes to keep moving forward.

"You really want to join us?" Jared questions. I nod my head. Jared smirk and walks over to me and wraps his arm loosely around my shoulder. "Well, you did protect my Kim, and I see you as a sister already. Why not?" He smiles down at me and I smile back. Good, I won at least one over. I turn to Paul. If I won over Jared and Paul, I could probably get the rest of the pack since they are the oldest wolves among Sam and have superiority over the rest of the pack.

"Hell, I could use some down time with Rachel. Having you in the pack might be fun, right, Embry?" he punches Embry playfully in the arm. Embry and I growl at the same time and he throws his head back in a barking laughter. "Definitely gonna have fun with you guys," He chuckles and stands on my other side and messes with my hair. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you, sis." I blush at the title I seem to be deemed with.

"Yeah! Does this mean I get to boss Katelyn around?" Seth jumps up, eyes sparkling with excitement. I smile softly and shake my head at his expression.

"No," every chimes in at the same time. His face falls, but he shrugs it off and jumps in front of me and gives me a salute.

"Sis."

I chuckle and copy his salute. "Brother." He smiles wide and pushes Paul out of the way to stand next to me. A glimmer of white catches my eye and I turn to see Embry smiling widely, leaning up against a tree, taking everything in. Pride is rolling off him in waves. I smile at him, knowing exactly what he's thinking. It's one thing for imprints to accept each other, but his friends, no, his family is accepting me too. I'm getting a family, finally. Embry pushes off the tree and pulls me out of everyone's hold and kisses me quickly on the lips. He pulls back and smiles.

"The more time with you, the better." His hands fall to my waist and he looks over at Quil how is still sitting on the ground.

"What? I have to _move_ now? Gosh," he jokes around. He jumps up to his feet and goes to punch Embry in the face, but Embry pounces on him before he can make contact and they wrestle on the floor, growling playfully and pinning each other down. "Dude, you know I think Kate is kick ass. She can chill with us as long as she wants."

I turn to Sam, "Do _you_ want me part of the pack?" Sam smiles and nods his head. My breath catches in my throat and my heart races. Me. I have a pack again. _I _have a family again, and by choice. They want me! "What do I have to do?"

The boys laugh behind me and I turn to them, confused. Jared smiles at me and grabs my shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "I hope you're not afraid of needles and heights."

I check out the new tattoo on my right shoulder, happy with how it came out and how easy it was. Me. I'm apart of the La Push wolf pack. I'm a protector now. "Damn." Paul pulls out a twenty out of his pocket and hands it to Embry, pissed off and glaring at me. "You couldn't just _pretend_ to be uncomfortable? Not even a little?" I chuckle and shrug my shoulders. I look back down at my shoulder and then up at Old Quil.

"Thank you. I'll wear it with pride." Old Quil is obviously Quil's father, but he's also an elder for La Push and knows all about the wolf gene. He looks similar to Quil, same eyes and face shape, just older and wrinkled. He's actually a quiet guy. I look at Quil, he probably gets that outgoing personality from his mother. I smile at my new brother, exchanging money among themselves with the bet for my tattoo. Embry, Seth, and Sam had all thought that getting a tattoo wouldn't bother me and that I could handle it. Jared, Paul, and Quil had all believed that I would at least be uncomfortable, if not freaking out the entire time. Needless to say, they lost twenty bucks each.

"Welcome to the family." Old Quil shakes my hand with his old and breakable hands and says his goodbyes to the boys, reminding Quil to be nice to me. I chuckle at that. I jump up off the log and walk over to Embry and lean against him, his arms automatically wrapping around my waist. I sigh and breath him in, totally content. I don't feel so broken anymore, like, I'm fixed, or at least almost fixed. It's all thanks to Embry too, he saved me.

"C'mon love birds! We still got two more things to do!" Seth yells, running into the forest behind the other wolves, pushing them to the side as he passed. This got Jared and Paul's attention and they run after him, threatening to make him 'eat dirt'. I push away from Embry and grab hold of his hand and break out into a run, following my pack.

We weaved through the trees and crossed over countless paths until finally they stop at the tree line. Embry and I stop and I breath in the air and listen for any hints of what I have to do now. Salt water, sand, and rocks. The crashing of waves, and the roaring of the water. I purse my lip together and listen closer to the sound of the waves. We seem to be about five stories above the water. I shift uncomfortably and look up at Sam.

"I-. I can't swim." The boys freeze and Embry squeezes my hand. "Can I jump with Embry?"

"You told her?" Paul yells accusingly.

"It's not that hard to figure out," I mumble. "No, he didn't tell me. So," I turn back to Sam, "I'll jump in, but can Embry jump with me?" Sam nods and I pull Embry through the trees and to the cliff's edge, looking down to the water below. "Good thing I'm not wearing a white shirt."

"Yeah. Good thing," Embry says, disappointment in his voice. I stare at him wide eyed and smack him softly on the arm, pulling my hand out of his grip.

"With everyone else here?" I add, knowing his reaction. A growl.

Damn I'm good. Embry growls and wraps me up in his arms tightly. I chuckle and push him away. "Ready?" He smile and nods his head. "Don't let me drown."

Embry leans in and nuzzles my neck. "Never." I smile and push off the cliff and go airborne. It's like being completely weightless, kind like sitting in water, but you feel the air beneath you. I crash into the cold water and freeze, unsure what to do. I open my eyes and look around,. All I can see is the dark green of the water and the rocks of the cliff. Warm hand grasps mine and pulls me up. I look at the hand, knowing already it's Embry, and tighten my hold. I watch him kick his legs and I do the same, just not as gracefully or as efficient as him. We brake the surface and I breath in the cold, clean air. Embry wraps his arm around me, keeping me from drowning and I smile up at him, my hair sticking to my face and water dripping down his. I giggle and crash my lips to his. I'm faintly aware that we're sinking again and that both of his arms are around me now, pulling me closer. I pull back as water hits my face from a splash and Embry releases one of his holds on me and starts kicking again. A head pops out of the water and shakes his hair out, a wide smile on his face.

"Not bad, Kate. Not bad at all." Paul splashes us and I stick my tongue out at him and chuckle. Embry pulls us to the shore and rips his shirt off, throwing it on a rock to dry. My eyes glue to his exposed flesh, and if I was a wolf right now, my tongue would be hanging out. His abs and chest are just so perfect, and now coated with droplets of water. His dark black hair stick to his head and he runs his hand through it, stretching out the right side of his body. A hand grabs my shirt and flings me back into the water. I submerge completely, my butt hitting the sandy ground and I jump up, the water only reaching my stomach.

"Paul!" Embry and I yell together.

"What? I was doing you a favor sis. Looked like you needed to cool off some, huh?" he jokes, splashing me with water. I growl and jump him, grabbing his arm and neck from behind and throwing him into the water. Paul snaps up, an evil glint to his eyes and I yelp. He starts trudging through the water towards me and I turn, running as best I could to the shore. Hot hands catch me around my waist and fling me onto their shoulder. Embry's familiar scent laced with salt comforts me and he takes off into the woods, Paul close behind. Embry places me down at the cliffs edge.

"Go on up, I'll hold him back."

"Oh, my knight in shining armor," I joke and he smiles. I take off up the hill to the top of the cliff, listening in to Embry and Paul wrestle on the ground below. I break through the remaining trees, still wet, just not dripping any more. Quil walks over to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders and smiles.

"Nice jump," I open my mouth to thank him, but he continues. "Those dirty thoughts at the end there were a nice touch too." The boys all laugh and I rip myself form Quil's hold and drag him to the cliff's edge and push him over, him yelling at me the whole way down.

Quil's head brakes the surface of the water and I smile. "Nice fall! The scream was a good touch too!" Jared and Sam double over in laughter and Jared offers me his hand and I slap my hand to his, a wide smile on my face. The boys climb back up to us and we make a circle at the cliff's edge.

The carefree tone gone and now serious. Sam steps up and nods to me. "Now, all we have to do is phase and you submit to my command and it will be final." I look down to my clothes and purse my lips. A loud whistle fills my ears and my head snaps up just in time to watch Embry jump on Paul, growling and cursing at him. I sigh and move away from the guys and phase on the spot, ripping my clothes to shreds. I can just run back home and slip through my doors and no one will see me. Maybe Emily will lend me some close also. I growl at the Embry and Paul and take in their expressions. Embry: relieved. Paul: fake disappointment. Paul has Rachel and wouldn't even look say I did strip down. It's an imprint thing, but my Embry would have had a heart attack.

Paul and Embry release each other and start working off their clothes. I snap my eyes shut and ignore their chuckles at my reaction. Sam is the first one to phase in, followed by Seth and Jared. Then Embry. And lastly Paul. Their voices all crash though my mind and release the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

_Shut up,_ Sam orders and all goes quiet. He looks over to me and I take in his wolf form, all black. I turn to Embry and he's all brown, like chocolate. I can feel Paul begging to make a comment, but under the alpha's command stays silent. I look over to Paul, feeling his desire to speak. Grey. Jared besides him is a deep, rich brown, much darker than Embry. And lastly Seth. Sandy. _Well, it seems that you're apart of the pack now. _I nod my head, my long hair shaking.

Sam releases the command and the boys all go off.

_Damn. Katie, isn't that hair annoying?_ Seth questions.

_Not really,_ my mind shifts through nights where forest would get tangled into my locks, but never finding it annoying. _I don't mind it. _My mind shifts to the thought of the scar on my neck and the boys go silent. I sigh, realizing they heard my thoughts. It's going to take a bit sharing a mind again.

_How'd you get the scar?_ Jared questions.

_Rather not sa-_

_Tell us how you got the scar,_ Sam commands. My legs shake beneath me and I give in to the pressure.

Instead of verbally explaining what happened to me I let my mind wander to the memory

_**FLASHBACK**_

My father had me pinned underneath him, laying on my stomach. Blood was pouring from my forehead and arms from his earlier beating. I struggle beneath him, trying desperately not to cry and to get away. I hear the water boiling on the stovetop and I cringe, knowing exactly what he plans to do. I don't react to being punched, or pushed, or cut. I only react to burns. I just can't help it, and he know that. The smell of alcohol burns my nose and I try to move under his heavy frame.

'Where do ya dink you're goin?' he slurs in his drunken stupor, swigging the final drops out of his beer bottle. He grabs a fistful of my much longer hair and lifts my head off the floor, bringing his close to mine. 'No tears for me,' he slurs. 'Oh well.' He smashes my head into the tile floor and stars and burst of colors making me too dizzy to even think of moving. A shattering of glass brings me back to my senses, but I still can't move to fast, so I start to crawl. "Shit! Ma boddle!" So that's what shattered. "Vere are yoou goin?" He yells. His knees crash into my back as he kneels on my back, pinning me to the floor and knocking out my breath. I feel my hair being separated to expose the flesh on the back of my neck. I can't get away, I can't move, I can hardly breath. I steel myself for the enviable and clench my teeth tightly. The boiling water is splattered on the back of my neck, and though I fight down the blood curling scream in my throat, my legs kick frantically and my arms reach out for anything to help me. "Doun. Move." He falls off of me and I try to scramble to my feet.

I fall back to the ground, battling against the tears and a scream as blood trickles down my neck and back. He whacked my neck with a broken bottle when I moved. Damn, I'm in for it now.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

My brothers go silent and I shift uncomfortably. _I'm fine now. It's a faint scar so maybe I'll cut my hair shorter or something._

Embry growls and nuzzles the back of my neck, feeling through my thick coat for the scar. _Why didn't you tell me about this?_ he whines

I step out from beneath him and back away till I can see all my brothers. All of them begging to know what happened to me, specifically. _There aren't enough hours in a week to show you or tell you every time he hurt me. It's fine now, and I'm-. I'm kind of grateful that it happened. _All the wolves growl, screaming profanities at me. I lower my head and subject to their words, crashing to the floor. _Let me explain!_ The boys go silent with a command from Sam. _Thanks, alpha. _He nod for me to go on._ If all those things never happened, I never would have ran away. I never would have been kidnapped by vampires and turned into a wolf. I never would have left them to come here. And I would have never met any of you. _

_I'm still going to kill the bastard, _Embry growls, lowering into an offensive stance. I jump up and nuzzle against his face with mine.

_Yeah, no one messes with _my_ little sister,_ Paul growls. I snap my head up and stare at him, shocked. _What?_

_Are you serious?_

_Everyone here are willing to protect you and care for you, _Sam explains, all the wolfs nodding in agreement.

_And you really see me, as a sister?_

_Well, no,_ Embry disagrees._ I'm too in love with you to see you as a sister. But everyone else, yep, they see you as a sister. _

_So we're like a- a family?_ I try out.

_For sure,_ Seth bumps me with his shoulder, _shorty._ I smile up at him and slam my shoulder up against his, making him stumble. The boys break out into a fit of barking laughter and I lean up against Embry's shaking body.

_I love you,_ he whispers.

_I love you too._

_

* * *

_

**So what do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone. I just thought that since it's practically Christmas, that i would update today and on Christmas day as little gifts to you all. For all you Paul fans, I hope you like this chapter. 3**

**enjoy at will**

* * *

I slip off my shorts and tank top, folding them neatly, and tucking them under a rock. Tonight's my first patrol and I'm paired up with Paul. I was upset, and Embry pissed that we weren't together, but I understand it. I mean seriously, all I would be focused on is him, and not the duty at task. Same for him too. And besides, tonight is Paul's night and he is one of the older wolves in the pack.

My body erupts into convulsions and I explode with fur, a tail, and all things wolf. I stretch my joints out, curling my back and flexing my muscles. It feels good to be a wolf. I don't feel, and I definitely don't hear Paul yet, so I'm alone for the time being. I glance up at the stars and get lost in their irregular pattern, wishing I knew the constellations and their stories. I always stare at the sky when it's not cloudy and get lost in the dazzling beauty of the twinkling lights.

The air shifts and Paul phases in. _Hey, kiddo. Not going to pass out on me tonight are ya?_

_Nope. If anything, you'll pass out first. _I've noticed that with Paul I'm different, more confident and playful in a way. Like he really is my brother. I settle onto the floor and rest my head on my paws. I run through the images surrounding Paul. The rocks, trees, darkened colors. He's laying down too and just staring out over a small river, the moonlight and stars making the water glisten. _So, what exactly do you do on patrols?_

_Wish you were home. Especially if you're all alone. Jared runs with Seth and your man runs with Quil. Most times we will switch throughout the night, but it still sucks. _

_Poor you,_ I joke, smiling to myself. Who knew I could joke around like this? _Definitely not me,_ Paul huffs, shifting onto his side and staring up at the sky, thinking of Rachel. Her eyes, her smile, her smell. Her bell like laugh. I smile too. _She's really great. _

I nod my head and sigh restlessly, digging my paws into the dirt. I take off into a jog around the boarder, taking in the scene. _She really loves you. _I think of how she smiles at him, and how she says his name, so full of love and devotion. Paul smiles to himself, his heart beating funny.

_So, kid, what do you do for fun?_ My mind goes blank searching for things not Embry related to share, but I come up empty. _C'mon. There's got to be something you like. Like, do you-_ he trails off, thinking of something that wouldn't offend me or bring back unwanted memories, _like music? _I feel myself pick up speed and my eyes brighten. _Take that as a yes._

I laugh. _You could say that._

_So, what do you listen to? _

_Everything. _

_Rap? _I nod. _Rock? _

_Yep. _

_Techno?_

_Why not?_

_Think of some of your favorite songs. _

_Alright,_ I wrack through my brain, looking for a song I'm in the mood for. I settle for 'When Two are One' by Atreyu. The song starts off and the music fills the air, the introduction to the song starting off slow and picking up pace, exploding with a guitar and the lyrics take off. This song reminds me of imprinting and what it's done to me.

_Bang!Explosions in my head that just won't quitA train has crashed into the wall around my heartAnd left the old me dead, !My breathing in the night when you're not thereThe silence ringing through my earsAnd all I want to do is hear your voiceBut you're not there_

The song fades out in my mind with the final verse and I bring my attention back to Paul. _So, what do you think?_

_I think I'm liking you some more. I thought you were gonna turn out to be a real girly girl on us. _I chuckle. _Got any rap on your mind?_ I close my eyes and think of all the rap I know, and smiling, letting the next song come forth and start up in my mind, filling the silence with it's music and lyrics.

_OK, little mama had a swag like mineShe even wear her hair down her back like mineI make her feel right when it's wrong like lyingMan, she ain't never had a love like mineAnd man I ain't never seen an ass like hersAnd that pussy in my mouth had me loss for wordsTold her back it up like erp erpAnd I made that ass jump like jerk, jerkAnd that's when she lick me like a lollipop (oh yeah I like that)she lick me like a lollipop (I like that)she lick me like a lollipop (I like that)she lick me like a lollipop_

Paul howls at the end of the song, jumping up to his feet and meeting me as I pass him on my jog on the borderline. _Damn, you must be my sister! _We both laugh and he bumps my shoulder lightly. _Hey, so you wanna let me into Redox for free next time you're working? _

_I don't know Paul. I'll think about it._

_Oh, c'mon! Help a big brother out! I haven't gone out with Rachel for so long! _

_So take her to Redox and pay to get in, you don't need me specifically to get you in._

_Well I would have had twenty bucks if someone didn't have to be so indifferent when getting a tattoo. I'm a man on a budget!_

I chuckle at him and think of a new song. 'I'm shipping up to Boston' comes to mind and Paul howls out a laugh, trying to do the Irish step in his wolf form, and failing miserably. I fall to the ground, gasping for a breath and watch as Paul 'dances' to the music. _You look like you're having a seizure and jumping at the same time! _

Paul stops immediately and growls at me, eyes narrowed. _Nice to know you find me having a seizure comical. And I'd like to see you do better._ I stay silent, shaking my head side to side. _That's what I thought._ I smile and my wolf tongue flops out the side, my tail wagging hurriedly. I brake out into a run brushing past Paul as I flash by. _Do you really want to start with me? Really?_

_You'd have to catch up first, _big_ brother. _I dig my paws deeper into the ground and push harder, exploding in speed, racing around the border. If we weren't wolves with enhanced senses, it would look as though we're slacking off on our patrol. Though I hear Paul loud and clear, I can hear ten miles away just as clear as I can with Paul. Same with my smell, though not as far. And in all honesty, what vampire would come near us now? And most vampires, I have learned from living in Italy, live alone or in twos. We have a full pack that could be at our side in a moments notice right now, not that we would need them. Paul and I could hold our own.

_Damn straight we could,_ Paul barks out. _And don't think you can out run me, pup._

_Pup? _I think, offended. _I'm not a baby or anything Paul. You're not that much older then me either. _

_Sorry kid, but you're a pup to me. _His mind picks up memories of me telling my story of how I came to be a wolf, and how it's only been about a year since my change. _And besides, _he adds in, thinking of my height compared to his in wolf form. I only reach up to his shoulder. I scowl. _So, sorry that my wolf form is exactly as tall as my human form - didn't know I had the option of being any bigger, my bad_.

_No need for the attitude, kid. I'm just playing with you._ I growl and push faster and deeper into the ground. _And I will catch you, it's just a matter of time. _

_Don't underestimate me, I can hold my own just fine. _

_I'll be the judge of that. _Paul races after me, digging his own claws into the dirt and exploding with speed. I swear randomly through the trees, and using my shortness to my advantage, duck under fallen trees and large branches, through narrow trees, making the gap between us just a little further apart. If I had more muscles, like Paul, I would have the advantage and he would never catch up to me, but that's not the case. Paul's lived in these woods his entire life and has done countless patrols, thus knowing the area like it's the back of his hand, or his own reflection. He swerves through the trees and takes the higher ground and jumps off, landing mere feet before me. Not able to stop, I slam into him and we both go tumbling to the floor, knocking the breath out of us.

_Cheap shot,_ I snarl.

Paul chuckles. _Didn't know there were any rules to follow. _He jumps up to his feet and take off in the opposite direction of me, implying that now it was my time to be the caser. I hop up and take off, quickly gaining on him. Paul jumps onto a boulder and takes off into a new direction, making the gap between us increase. Damn. I spin hard on my four feet and explode after him. I have some serious ground to make up.

Finally closing the gap, I think of how I could claim victory. Jump atop him, pinning him to the floor?

_Not happening lil' sis. _I scowl. He'll just swerve to the side and leave a giant gap between us. I could slam my shoulder into his flank?

_Try again. _I growl. Without thinking, I snap my jaw on his tail, getting a mouth full of fur and a yelp from Paul. _That's so cheap! _He turns and lowers and springs forward at me, snarling in irritation.

I jump back from his attack and lower into a defensive stance. _I didn't know there were any rules to follow._

Paul scoffs and straightens, letting it go, at least for now it appears. He closes the gap and pokes his nose into my shoulder and keeps walking, signaling me to walk with him. I turn around and walk besides of him, realizing that he's right. I am pretty small next to him, I probably do look like a little puppy compared to the rest of them. My head hangs in my realization and Paul laughs at me, his body shaking and his feet slowing.

_What, can't multitask or something? Walking and laughing too difficult for you?_ I snap back annoyed.

Paul shakes his big wolf head and bumps his shoulder up against mine. _I never expected you to be like this. _I look up at him knowingly. I know exactly how I look to outsiders. Small, timid, breakable, respectful, easy to manipulate. With the pack, I probably fall under a love sick puppy too, but that's from being imprinted on and imprinting in return. _Yeah. I never would have known you were this much fun, or that you talk back like you do. Thank god your part of the pack now!_

_But I don't talk back,_ I insist. _Seriously, as a human you will never hear me talk back, to anyone. It's because we share a mind in our wolf form. Just because I think it, doesn't mean I say, or show it to others. _

_Well, aren't you a little actor. _His tone is light, and non-offensive, but I sigh and nod my head, feeling the depression that comes with my pass taking over my every cell of my body and mind.

_I am. I needed to in order to survive sometimes. _My mind slips away from me as the memories invade my mind and body, making me cold and numb.

_FLASHBACK_

A loud slap fills the air and the only indication that I was hit was from my turned face and the redness of my cheek. I slowly straighten my head to staring straight ahead towards my father, but not seeing anything. I shut down, not feeling anything, not reacting. It's like I'm a robot, a slave, only speaking when spoken too and having no freedom.

"What the hell happened to the last of the bread?" he snarls out, poising his hand behind his head, ready to snap forward and into my face. I don't even give the hand a second glance or thought. I had taken the bread early this morning, before he woke up, and shoved it down my throat and into my awaiting, starving stomach. He hasn't let me eat for two days, and before that, I was only allowed scraps. My body is weak and stomach constantly growling. I needed to eat or I would pass out, and probably die. My father, if you could even call him that, wouldn't bother to take me to the hospital or call for help. No, he would just let me rot away and laugh at me, calling me weak and useless. I needed to eat, even if it was the only last two pieces of bread left, and the end pieces at that. So, I had eaten them, and hid any evidence. Now, he noticed the missing bread and threatening to beat me, again. I don't know if I would wake up again like I have in the past. I just feel so weak.

Face blank and eyes showing nothing, I answer in a detached voice, hands held in my lap and standing tall. "Last night you ate them, I believe." The fist flies into my face, crushing my nose and blood spilling down my face, warm, wet, and disgusting.

"Believe?" he screams, grabbing the collar of my shredded shirt. I remain impassive and blank, even when his hand collided with my face. He shakes me and slams me into the wall, head making contact and making a loud 'bang'. "You believe?"

"I know." I correct myself. "You ate them to help with the alcohol-so you wouldn't be so hung over." His face drops and his grip on my shirt loosens. The corner of his eye twitches, showing his irritation. He just wants a reason to beat me, and I just stole it from him, even if I did lie to do so.

Growling in defeat, his hand tightens again on my shirt and flings me into the cabinets, and storming out of the kitchen, yelling curses and orders to be completed. My forehead bleeding along with my nose from the collision with the cabinets. Breathing a sigh of relief, I step onto my feet and continue working. The blood will have to wait for awhile, I need to finish working.

_END FLASHBACK_

I shake my head free of the memory and continue walking, feeling the heat slowly awaken and push out the coldness. It was so long ago and I still remember that perfectly, and all the other times too. If you point to a old scar or bruise, I can tell you in detail how I received it. I don't know if you could call it a gift or a curse.

_What do you think, Paul?_ I don't get an answer, and I don't feel him beside me. I stop walking and turn around, searching for him in the darkness. My eyes land on the grey wolf and I trot over, worried.

_Paul? You alright?_

His eyes snap back to life and stare down at me. _I didn't realize. I mean, I know that you were-. I just- I don't know. It's like-, _his voice trails off, at a lose for words. I nudge my nose into his shoulder and gain his attention. I smile up at him and tilt my head back, telling him without thoughts or words to follow me. I don't need to look back to know he's following, his heavy and slow feet are proof enough.

_It's different from being told something, and then experiencing it first hand. My vivid memories don't help either, huh?_ He only nods his head in agreement and keeps his eyes cast down, still in shock. _I don't need pity and I don't want it. That's first. _I feel his eyes and attention flicker onto me, so I continue. _I've been through a whole lot of crap throughout my life, but so what. No one has a perfect life, and what's that saying? Something about living and strength? _

_What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger,_ he offers, voice quiet.

If I could snap my fingers, I would. _That's it. So I gotta be strong enough to kick your ass left and right about now without breaking a sweat._

_Like to see you try pip squeak,_ he challenges, growling.

_There you are. _I look over my shoulder and stare at him, smiling with my tongue hanging out. _It probably is true though. Me kicking your ass that is._

_Please._

_I _have _been in quiet a few fights before, _I point out.

_Not that you won over any of them, _he mumbles under his breath.

My eyes brighten and I jump against them. _Hey! I have won plenty of fights in the past year! I can kill five leeches without backup! How many have you had, two? Three?_

_Never had the chance to kill more then that, but if I was given the chance-_ his voice trails off and images of Paul destroying countless vampires at once fill the silence.

I scoff and shake my head. _Yeah, sure._

_What, you don't have faith in your brother?_

_It's good to dream big Paul. _

_It ain't a dream! I totally could right now!_

_Sure you can Paul, when the sky turns brown. _Paul growls besides me and I chuckle, which just sounds like quiet barking. _Sorry, Paul. Couldn't resist._

_You know,_ Paul starts. _For such a quiet timid human, you a pretty cocky wolf aren't you. _

I shrug my shoulders. _As a wolf I don't have anyone to fear. I can kill anything and I can protect anyone I want to. I can't do that as a human. And besides, I think it's just the instincts talking. I am pretty different when I'm a wolf._

_I'd say. _I bump his shoulder and he smiles down at me and bumps against me too, making me stumble slightly. His barking laughter fills the forest.

_Funny. Very mature, Paul. _His laughter doesn't die down and I growl in irritation.

Paul howls out and I glare at him. _Can't! Breathe! _He pants between his barks and howls.

_Paul. Shut up already. It wasn't that funny. _

_No. It was!_ His legs crumble beneath him and he falls to the ground, shaking from laughter and howling from lack of air. I turn around and start stalking away irritated. I don't know what's so funny. So I stumbled. He yelped like a little kitten when I bite his tail, and you don't see me laughing at him. The bastard.

_What's going on? What is it, Paul? _Sam demands frantically, phasing in.

I growl at Paul and keep walking along the border. I felt Embry phase in too, but I ignored him.

_What's wrong. Are you alright, Katie? You hurt? Paul what's going on?_

_Calm down,_ me and Sam commanded. Embry's mouth wires shut and Paul continues rolling on the floor, gasping for a breath.

_What happened to Paul? You didn't hit him did you?_ Sam asks, sleepy. His mind wanders to thoughts of laying in his bed, a sleeping Emily, and the fact that his shift doesn't start for another hour and a half. I can feel the pull of in Sam's core towards Emily. He wants to be there, beside her, holding her, breathing in the scent that could knock him out in pure joy.

_Paul made me stumble, and he can't stop laughing. Can't really breathe either._ The thought of him choking on air made me smile, but it quickly faded into a frown. I don't really want him to die or anything. Just to shut the fuck up. Is that too much to ask?

Sam sighs. _Paul. Shut it._ His voice taking on a superior, commanding tone. The voice of an alpha. Paul immediately shushed and rolled onto his feet. _Now apologize like a good boy so I can go back to sleep._

_Aw, Katelyn knows I was just goofing around! _The irritation coming from Sam made Paul falter for a second. Not wanting to press his luck and really piss Sam off, he mutters, _Sorry, Squirt._

_Squirt?_ Embry asks confused, trotting up to my side._ She's like 5'9". That ain't tiny at all. _

_Do you _see_ her now? She just reaches my shoulder. _Embry looks down at me and shrugs. He lowers his head and nuzzles my wolfy cheek. I can feel how tired he is, and I could feel his panic from before slowly fading. Knowing Embry, he was probably staying up all night, waiting for my patrol to end so he could come check up on me.

Embry sighs. _That obvious, huh? _I nuzzle his neck, trying to comfort him before trotting off along the borderline.

_I'll stop by your place after I'm done if you want. But Embry?_

_Yeah?_

_Go to sleep and stop worrying. _It's not like I'm alone.

Embry sighs again and nods his head, jogging off in the direction of his home. I watch him fade into the darkness before turning my attention back to Sam, who had fallen asleep standing up and still in his wolf form.

_I got it,_ I whisper.

_Alright._

Paul runs off, continuing the patrol run, leaving me to deal with our sleeping alpha. I can't carry him, at least not in his wolf form, and I'm not carrying a naked man on my back.

_Oh, steamy thought for Sam I see. Maybe I should go warn Emily to keep an eye out. _

_Shut up, Paul. You of all people should know it's not like that. _

_Yeah, I know. _Rachel's face fills his mind and I go back to plotting; I guess I have to wake him up.

I gently nudge his side and whisper out his name. _Sam. Sam, you gotta wake up. _I continue nudging him, but damn, Sam is practically dead here. I checked his chest and face guess to make sure - yep, still breathing, and heart still beating. _Sam, _I say louder. _Sam. Sam. Wake up. Sam. _I huff in annoyance and try a different tactic.

_Emily! No Emily! No!_ Sam jolts awake and breaks off into a run towards his house, growling and snarling, thinking of having blood on his hands from the person harming his Emily.

_What is it? What's happening to Emily? What's wrong? _he screams, running faster then I have ever imagined.

_Nothing. Other then the fact that you're making her sleep alone for an extra hour and twenty minutes more then what she was told. _Sam staggers in his race, but doesn't stop, still running, just not at that impossible speed. _Seriously, Sam. Emily is fine. I just couldn't wake you up, and I know you want to be with Emily as much as possible. _

Dead silence. For a moment, my heart quickens and I fear for my life. He might seriously kill me, joking about his imprint's safety.

_Thanks, Katelyn. I'll see you in an hour and twenty minutes it seems. _

I sigh in relief. _Yeah, now go home to your imprint would you?_

_Don't need to tell me twice. _

_

* * *

_

**So what do you think? Like? Hate? Love? Don't really give a damn? PLEASE REVIEW! and for everyone who celebrates Christmas, merry christmas!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone. First off i am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating yesterday. i had some family... complications you could say. Yep - no better way to spend xmas then fighting with your family all day. It was awesome(note the sarcasm). **

****

**But excuses excuses. i am sorry, very, very sorry actually. So here it is. The next chapter of Onyx to Caramel. Enjoy at will.**

* * *

Ugh! This shouldn't be so difficult. I brush my nose up against the paper, pushing to the left to reveal the next two pages of my new text book. If I'm going to be a vet, then I need to start studying now. High school, wasn't my most prosperous years. I missed countless homework's, left project unfinished, never studied for tests, and of course the running away during the middle of my tenth grade year. What college would want me? Money was also an issue, I wanted to start college right when I moved in with Jessie, but not having money is a real problem. I've been saving up though, and I decided to start studying too.

But being part of a pack now, my options for college have limited me like I couldn't believe - not that I was planning on going far away or to some prestigious school for rich kids. No. My plan is going to a small college about ten miles from the reserve. It's about a ten minute drive from La Push, but from my home, it's about twenty five. Not like I have a car or my license or anything. I'm going to run it sometimes, take a taxi, have one of pack members drive me here and there. I'm not really sure yet, but I'll figure it out sooner or later, I have awhile to worry about it anyway. And that's if I ever get accepted, but I have to at least try. I'm already so far behind in schooling.

_Finally!_ I huff. _The wind keeps messing with the paper. _

_Why don't you just read it later-when your human or something?_

_Because, Seth, I have to work at Redox all day tomorrow and I have a lot of work to make up._

'_Cause of the running away thing?_

_And the being beaten thing. _

_Sorry, _Seth whimpers. He hates bringing up my past and making me remember. I've been getting better, but there are times when I just lose myself to my old life and dull pain in my heart. It takes a while for me to snap out of my trance and even then, I'm not myself for about two days after. I just go through the movements of everyday life, not really thinking about it. Embry is always there to wake me up though. He's my cure, my savior. That's imprinting for you.

_Don't worry about it. _Seth whimpers and shifts uncomfortably. _Seth, do I sound upset?_

_No. _

_Do I feel upset?_

_No, but-_

_Seth. _

_Yeah?_

_Shut up. I'm fine. You would know if I was upset or slipping or anything, so don't worry. _

Seth relaxes and lays his head on his paws. _So what are you reading, all I see is gibberish. _

_The cardiovascular system. _Confusion hits me and I chuckle. _The heart and that stuff. I'm learning about the path blood flows and how the heart works. The major arteries and problems that could happen to them. _

_And you understand it?_

_More or less. It takes me a minute, but yeah, I get it._

_Woah. _I raise an eyebrow. _You didn't even finish the tenth grade and all the crap you missed growing up, and you understand _that. _While I, who would only miss school for pack purposes, has not a freaking clue what your reading. _

I chuckle and start reading the text book again. Some of what I'm reading makes perfect sense. Like right here: The aorta artery is one of the major arteries in the body. Attached to the heart, the blood flows through this specific artery and branches out to the rest of the body. If an injury would occur to aorta artery, the subject will need immediate medical attention, or will likely bleed out.

_That's nasty,_ Seth gags.

My chuckle comes out as more of a quiet barking. _You know how vampires usually go for the neck. Or any other predator? A major artery runs up the length of the neck, so it's the most vulnerable point with the most amount of blood. A vampire could just latch onto the neck and be done feeding within minutes - maybe even less. An animal just has to attack that point and the prey will either bleed out or not be able to escape, so the win goes to the predator. Ever notice how when we eat in our wolf forms that the neck is always the area our instincts make us jump for?_

_Huh. Never really thought about it like that. Makes sense though. _

I nod and keep reading. A gust of wind flies through the forest and messes with the pages of my book, completely losing the page I was on. I mumble curses under my breath and try - key word: try - to flip through the pages, only to curse some more. I growl in defeat and nudge my nose under the cover of the book, and flick it closed. _Guess there's really no point to reading it out here, or in wolf form, huh?_

_That's what I've been saying the whole time._

_Love the sympathy, Seth. _I go over the flow of blood again, trying to desperately memorize it's pattern. Inferior and superior venacava into the heart. Once in the heart it enters the right atrium and then passes through the-

_How the _hell _do you know that?_

_The blood flow?_

_Yeah!_

_I just read it before. _

_And you already have it memorized? What are you, a genius or something? Where were you when I was in high school? _

_Why?_

_Why! Because I needed a tutor! You're so smart, I mean seriously! _I chuckle and shake my head. _I'm not kidding, Katie! The last person in the pack who was smart was my sister, and I think your even smarter then she was!_

_I didn't know you had a sister, or that she was in the pack._

_She left like seven years ago. She never wanted to be apart of the pack, so when Jake left-_

_Jake?_

_Yeah, you know Billy. His son. _Billy's image flashes through my head. His warm smile, his smile wrinkles at the corner of his eyes and at his mouth. His chair. His long, graying hair pulled back into a braid. The smell of forest and fish. His deep laugh and wise words.

_Anyway. It's a really long story with the Cullen's and the war and Nessie - I'll get Sam to explain it to you. Anyway, so long story short, Leah, my sister, and Jake went on their own. Jake to be with his imprint and Leah to go to college and find where she belongs. _

_Did she find it yet? Where she belongs?_

_Yep. She's been living up in Alaska for the past few years, and she found some guy or something. So, where were you again?_

_When?_

_When I needed you for a tutor?_

_I was in New York City, Charlotte, North Carolina, and Spain._

_I wish I could travel the world. The only draw back to being a wolf. _

_I could show you all the places I've been. If you want that is. _

_You would!_

_Sure. Aren't siblings supposed to help each other? _I ask seriously. Devon and I were never really close, but he always did help me out, and whenever he stayed out later then he was supposed to, or if he forgot to do something, I always covered for him, or took his beating. Devon would get hit from my-. From _him,_ but he also never just stood there and took it like I did, he fought back if things got out of hand.

_Yo- you see me, as a brother?_

I freeze. Does he not see me as a sister? Does he just tolerate me? Was siblings a wrong choice of words? _Is that alright? I don't have to-_

_No. No, that's not it. I just-. I miss having an older sister, and your-. I don't know. It's like I have my sister again. I hate that she's gone, but I want her to be happy, and if she's happy in Alaska, or Africa, or Twain then I wont force her to come back. _

_So you see me as an older sister?_

_Yep. _

_Seth. We're both twenty. I'm not older than you are. _

_But you don't act or think like a twenty year old unless your with Embry._

_How are twenty year olds supposed to act then?_

_Like me. _

_So I'm supposed to think about girls and food and cars? _

_I didn't mean it like that! I mean like you should be thinking about being with Embry and not worrying about everything and anything. You're safe here. You have a pack who love you and will protect you. So let loose and go do something just because it makes you happy. Because it's fun._

_This is fun._

_What is? Patrolling? And I thought you were a genius, but your really retarded or something. _

I snarl at Seth. That wasn't nice and he knows it. _I don't mean patrolling. I mean hanging out with you. And Paul. I feel like o belong here, with everyone, and I would do everything and anything if it means protecting you guys. I just got you, I wont let you guys slip through my fingers. I'd die first._

_Same for us. _

I smile and trot away from my text book, I can get it later. I jog along the border till I reach up with Seth and I lay besides him. I don't feel as dwarfed next to him like I did with Paul, with all the other wolves. Embry, Quil, and Seth are the smallest besides me. Sam, Jared, and Paul are the tallest, in that order. Embry and Quil are about the same height, and not too much smaller then Paul. Short enough to see the difference, but not so short that it's shocking or questions their age. Seth is about a foot taller then me as a wolf, and only about five inches shorter then Quil and Embry.

I lean into my 'little brother' and huff a sigh, getting totally relaxed. His sandy fur tickling my nose and giving off a fizzing scent, like Pepsi soda. Sweet and energetic. It fits his personality perfectly. Always smiling and always has something to say. Constantly moving and wanting to be involved with whatever's going on. It's like he's a little boy stuck in a man's body. You would think that with all the chaos and violence that comes with being a wolf would destroy his innocent outlook on life and taint his carefree attitude with wisdom and caution. No matter what you do to Seth, he will always be Seth, and for that, I'm grateful. I don't need him changing on me, turning out being some old man with a negative perspective, full of hate and despair. He's perfect the way he is, even a perfect pillow.

_A better pillow then Embry?_

_No,_ I answer immediately. _Sorry, Seth. You're up there though. _

_Glad to hear. _He chuckles and my body shakes with his laughter. Even his laugh is innocent and pure. I wouldn't be surprised if this kid was still a virgin.

_Hey! I am _not _a virgin! I got game-the ladies can't help themselves when I walk into the room. It's all like 'Oh my _god! _It's Seth. Like, _the _Seth! I just got to have him,',_ his voice takes on a faux girly accent.

I burst out into laughter and roll onto my back. That has to be the funniest thing I have ever heard! I gasp for a breath, and an image of Paul howling out in pain from his laughter the other night silences me in a second. I roll over, back onto my stomach and nudge Seth in the shoulder with my nose.

_Sorry, your imitation was just too funny. _

_It's alright. But you better believe it. The girls can't help themselves around me. _

_Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it. Come to Redox tomorrow night. Ask the guys if they want to come too. _

_No problem. Hey, can you get us in for free?_

_Nope. _

_Aw, c'mon sis! Let us in! You could-you got the best connections, the freaking owner of the place. C'mon, please!_

_I can't, Seth. _

_Please!_

_Seth._

_I'll get Embry to ask you. You can't say no to him._

I stay silent and glare at him in defeat and annoyance. Damn, they all know my weakness.

The song of the wind playing with the leaves and the fluttering of leaves fill our ears and we settle in for our remaining few hours left of the second half of tonight's night shift. We get off at dawn, when I will be curling up in my bed and sleeping for all of about four hours and then getting up to work some more.

_Hey, Katelyn?_

_Yeah, Seth?_

_What was it like for you? Imprinting and all. Everyone says it's so amazing and 'blah, blah, blah', but what was it like for you, when you imprinted on Embry?_

Guilt and shame fill my every cell and I climb to my feet. _I was petrified. My heart was aching and my mind wouldn't stop screaming; at me, him, the situation, everything, nothing. My body felt like it was being pulled to him and I kept getting lost in his eyes and I couldn't control myself. I wanted to be with him so bad, it hurt. I wanted to be with him so bad that I was scaring myself. I wanted him, but I couldn't trust him, even though I wanted more then anything to be able to trust him with my whole heart. The worst part though, that no matter how much I wanted to stay away, to stay away so he couldn't hurt me, I just ended up crying on the floor, calling out his name. Racing around the lake and stopping at the point where I was closest to La Push, to him. I needed him, and I couldn't stay away for long. I tried so hard to fight it, and it got me no where. _

Seth jumps up to my side and looks me square in the eyes, pleading. _It's not your fault that you reacted that way. All your life you were hurt and betrayed by the people closest to you. And at least you were aware that you wanted him, that you needed him. _

_It doesn't change how I feel about it though, Seth. I feel like I betrayed him somehow. I want to make it up to him, but I don't know how. _

_Trust me, he doesn't want you to pay him back for anything. As long as you're by his side he'll be fine. _

I nod my head and smile. _The moment that I finally gave in to him though, the moment when I stopped pushing him away, I don't think I can even fully explain it. I felt _whole._ Like I finally had a home and someone to love me and will always be there for me. That was the moment the my heart and soul started to heal. I haven't felt happy or content in about fifteen years, and all he had to do was look me in the eyes. He held me to him, and it was like my past just evaporated in that moment. He makes me feel less broken, like I'm not useless. He gives me a reason for living. He's become my sun, my sky, my moon, my heart, my freaking everything. I can't remember smiling and here I am, smiling almost every second, of everyday, because of him. He makes me laugh. Makes me feel safe and loved and cared for. He gives me everything I want and more. That doesn't even cover it all. It's just beyond words. _

_It sounds nice._

_It is. _

_Do you think… that maybe… I will imprint… on someone?_

_I don't know, _I say truthfully. I don't want him to get his hopes up, only to have them come crashing down if it never happens. _You deserve to find your imprint though. And whoever the lucky girl is, she's lucky to have such a sweet guy as you._

_Thanks, Katelyn. I needed that. _

_Anything for my little brother. You know I have your back, right?_

_Yeah, _he laughs.

The sun starts to break over the horizon and the sky turns a pale blue, almost white. Today, unlike every other day, is going to be a sunny one. The few clouds in the sky are a pale lavender and look softer then soft, and so surreal they can't be real. The morning birds awaken from their nests and sing their songs, and slowly, other animals begin to awake as well.

I yawn and bat my eyes, blinking out my sleepy tears. _Well, patrol's over. I'm going to bed. _

_Same,_ he yawns. _Let me guess, Embry's at your place right now? _I smile and brake out into a jog back to my text book and clothes. _Probably is. _

_He loves you. _

_I know. _

_You love him too. _

_I know that too. _

_You're both going to crash on your bed, because you know he didn't sleep at all last night since you were patrolling. _

_Most likely. _I yawn again and pull my clothes out from under a rock a few feet from my text book. _Alright. I'm going. See you tonight little brother. I want to hear the girls calling your name._

_That's how your gonna know I'm there._

I smile and shake my head. _Go get some sleep, Seth. No girl's gonna be calling your name if your passed out somewhere. _

_Fine. Later, sis. Seth phases out and I follow his lead, pulling myself together, back into my human self and slip on the sweat pants and tank top. I pick up my book and place it in the crook of my arm and start off into a run, letting the pull of Embry lead me through the forest. His smell, his warmth. His eyes and his smile. I sigh and push harder to ease into a sprint. _

_I brake through the trees and Embry is leaning against my sliding glass doors, arms across his chest. I sigh and slow into a walk. Hearing me, Embry looks up in my direction and smiles his breathtaking smile. Pushing off the doors, Embry helps me close the distance between us. I drop the text book and fling myself into his waiting arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and standing on my toes, nose in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. Embry nuzzles my hair and places a kiss on my head., his hands rubbing circles softly on my back. _

"_Morning, Babe," He murmurs into my hair, constricting his arms tighter around my middle. _

"_Morning," I mumble against his neck, lips brushing against his skin, giving us both electric shocks. We release our hold on each other and Embry leans over and picks my forgotten book off the ground, and latches his arm around my waist leading me back to the door. Today's going to be a good day. _

_

* * *

_

**Sorry again guys - i really mean it. Please review and i'll see you next time. **


	19. Chapter 19

I pad through the forest on my human feet, through the mud and rain. Embry has work all day and doesn't get off till dinner, and all the wolves are either busy working too, or with their imprints. Me. I'm alone and bored. It's been pouring since late last night, and only seems to be coming down harder as the day goes on. The sky is a deep, steel gray, contrasting with the bright colors of the autumn forest. Mud is thick and slick under my feet, but being part wolf and all, I have pretty good balance. Everything is irritatingly quiet; all the animals seeking shelter from the rain. The only sound filling my ears are my feet pounding and squishing into the mud, and oozing between my bare toes, my breathing, heartbeat, the rain colliding with any surface, and the wind howling through the trees.

I sigh completely bored and fix my pant legs, rolling them back up to mid-calf so they don't get ruined from the mud. I haven't been bored in so long, probably years. The one thing you don't miss when you've had a life like I've had so far, but hey, I'm not complaining, though it probably sounds like I am. I just miss having Embry at my side, or having another wolf to talk to. Jessie and David went out on a date together; movie, shopping, and dinner. They left right after lunch after sleeping in late. I don't have to work at The Shop or Redox today either. I just never been in this situation before, always moving, working, running. It's strange not having to do something, go somewhere, just weird.

I slip out from the trees and tread on an empty road in La Push. Everything seems either grey, brown, or orange. The orange is very bright and beautiful, but in the rain, alone, and bored, it's magnificence is lacking. The houses all look old and well lived in. Homes, not just a house. One has a few bikes, rusting in the rain. Another has scattered soccer, baseball, and kickball balls scattered across the very small lawn. One has the flickering lights from the television shining from the front window, everyone enjoying a movie on the rainy day.

I look down at the road, old, cracked, and fits in perfectly with the atmosphere La Push exudes. Hmm, things old and broken just seem to fit here. I'm broken. I'm not old, but I feel like I mentally and emotionally am. Maybe that's why I like it here; it's like this is where I'm meant to be. Embry living here just proves my point.

Ugh, Embry. Why do you have to work, all day, today? I just want to see you, feel your skin ignite the burning pleasure against mine. Your calming scent tickle my nose. The sense of happiness and belonging when you're near me. I miss you. I want to see you, but I don't want to interrupt your work either-probably busy working on some engine in the shop.

I continue walking in my lonely boredom when the sound of a car rushing over the slick pavement makes my mind twitch in acknowledgment, but that's all. I just keep walking, minding my own business. I tilt my head back and close my eyes, letting the water hit, and cascade down my face in random taps. I do love the rain, I love thunder storms even more, I just want someone to appreciate the rain with me, preferably Embry. Whenever it rains, I need to be out, soaking in it's freshness at least for a few minutes. It's like, when it rains, it's washing away all the evil from my past. Just washing away my worries, leaving me clean and refreshed, ready to take on the world.

"Hey! Kate!" I turn at the sound of someone calling my name and come practically face to face with Jared. He's in his black Ford truck, Kim in the passenger seat, both looking at me expectantly. I lift my hand and make a quick wave. "Where you heading? We could give you a ride."

"Yeah," Kim seconds. "You don't need to be in the rain."

"Shoeless no less," Jared mocks me, a wide smile etched in his features.

"You know that how I like shoes," I joke back. I never have my shoes on, unless I'm working. The guys all joke about my feet always being bare. They've probably seen me in shoes maybe three times, and I've known them for about a month.

Kim and Jared laugh and I smile lightly. "So in all seriousness, where you heading?"

"It's fine guys. You can just go-I don't want to interrupt anything."

Kim frowns and leans over Jared to stare me in the eye. "It's no problem, just tell us where you're heading. I don't like seeing you out in the rain, without a jacket, and shoeless."

"It's not like I'm gonna get sick. I am a wolf you know," I mumble under my breath. Kim's frown deepens and Jared starts to get a bit on edge. He, like all other wolves with imprints, don't like to see their imprints upset. Quick to fix any damage, I answer her question. "I'm not really heading anywhere."

"Then what are you doing?" she questions further. I shrug my shoulders and look around, not really sure myself. "Embry working?" she guesses.

I blush, "Yeah, all day."

Kim looks at Jared with raised eyebrows and glances quickly back at me, and settles into her seat. Jared nods and turns back to me. "C'mon." I tilt my head and stare at him. Come on what? "Get in," he throws his thumb over his shoulder, motioning to the seats behind the driver and passenger seats.

I shake my head frantically, eyes wide and jaw clenched. "No, no. I can't do that, Jared. You only get so much alone time with her."

"Yeah," he nods his head in agreement, "but, I will do anything she wants, and anything to make her happy, so get in. It's not like I don't like spending time with you anyway."

I eye the back seats and purse my lips. I don't want anyone to ever interrupt me and Embry, we get only so much alone time. I would only be a tag along anyway. "It's ok, Jared. You can go."

Kim faces me again, confusion on her face. "We really don't get to hang out. Don't you want to hang out with me?"

My heart picks up pace and I start to panic. I quickly answer, "Of course I do!"

"Then why don't you want to come with us?" she asks innocently. Her big brown eyes screaming innocence and remind me of a Caleb begging Emily to get him some toy he saw from a commercial. Hope. Disgusting, infecting, resolve killing hope.

"I-I don't want to, to inter- to interrupt you guys?" I say, it coming out more of a question than a statement. Damn! She hangs out with Rachel and Emily too much.

Kim tilts her head to the side and blinks her long, curled lashes. Jared chuckles, shaking his head, and leans back in his chair, watching his imprint manipulate me. Love the pack loyalty, Jared.

"But you wont be! Me and Jared would love to hang out with you. We want to know you better, but you're either with Embry, or working. Please come. Please, it'll be fun!"

The hope is just blinding and suffocating. Where was the Kim I knew? The quiet, sweet, passive Kim? The one who cares for everyone and is happy when everyone else is smiling? It's like Rachel took over her body and is viciously messing with my resolve and mind.

I open my mouth, determined to say 'no'. Maybe 'no thank you'. I take a breath and look up to her face to deliver my decision, but I choke on the air in my throat. Her bottom lip is jutting out slightly and trembling. Her eyes are large and filled with unshed tears. W-what is she doing?

"Please?" she whispers in a shaky voice, breaking my heart. She inches forward and blinks her lashes quickly, making her eyes shimmer and lashes thick and wet. My throat knots and my heart screams.

I nod my head and immediately she brightens, tears gone and full of excitement. She sits up straight and claps her hands together, a wide, accomplished smile on her face. "Yay! Jared, help Katelyn into the back?"

"No problem, Kim." He leans over and catches her lips in a quick kiss and pulls away smiling.

Swinging the door opened, Jared slides out of the seat and into the rain. His hand grasps a latch at the bottom of the chair and slides it forward, making room for me to slide into the back and take a seat in the cramped area. He turns and motions for me to get in and I frown at him.

"Thanks, my _loyal_ pack brother." I jump into the back and plant my wet body into the small cushioned bench and swing my legs in.

Jared chuckles and slides the chair back into place and takes his seat, closing the door and looking back to me. "Kim always comes first," he smiles. "Comfy?"

"Yeah, just drive." Kim and Jared laugh as I sit in the back, soaking in my defeat.

"You're much more talkative now," Kim muses. "Funny too."

"I'm not that funny, Kim. Your boyfriend and all the guys just like to piss me off."

Jared barks a laugh, "You know you love us." You can hear the smile in his voice.

I scowl and turn my head to glare out the window. "Nope. Only Embry." Kim doubles over in her seat with laughter and Jared goes silent.

"You _are_ funny!"

I come out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a over sized hoodie, complements of Kim. Their house is nice. Small and old, but homey and very them. You can just imagine little Kims and Jareds running around here one day. Things are put away, but not to the point where everything seemed out of a magazine. Everything screams: HOME! I frown and think of my apartment. It seems so empty compared to their house. I don't even know what to put in there besides the basic furniture.

"Hurry up, Katelyn!" Kim yells from the other room. I jump startled, but follow orders and hurry off into the next room. Kim is settled on a long couch, tucked under Jared's arm, both of them looking over at me. I sit besides her and glare at the bowl of the buttery food within it, smelling the salt.

"You, never had popcorn before, have you?" she asks, sadly. I continue to stare at the popcorn and breath in it's aroma, and shake my head slowly. "Not even as a kid?"

"Nope."

"Here," the bowl was thrust into my lap, "take some." My eyes widen, but I can't seem to take my eyes off of the foreign snack. I hesitate, but I scoop some of the buttery kernels into my fist and pick one up with my free hand, and place them gently on my tongue and close my eyes and mouth. I groan from it's salty, buttery goodness and melt in satisfaction. I quickly pop a few more exploded kernels covered in butter and salt into my mouth and chow down. I look up at Kim and Jared, them both staring at me shocked.

"What?"

"N-nothing, have as much as you'd like!" Kim urges. I take another hand full and toss a few onto my waiting taste buds. Oh god, this is so good!

I look up to Kim and Jared again and smile, placing the bowl back in Kim's lap. "Thanks. Seriously, that was so delicious." Kim gulps and wipes at her eyes and Jared squeezes her comfortingly. My lip twitches and I growl quietly, but loud enough to startle them both.

"Don't. Pity. Me," I whisper. "There's no reason to feel sorry for me. Just because I didn't experience the same things you guys did doesn't mean anything. And I've experienced things you will never fully comprehend. I've traveled the world. I've lived on my own. I found my cousin I lost contact with. I found my imprint. Speak three languages. Survived things that most people shouldn't."

"You left a lot out," Jared murmurs.

"Because they're not important now. My life isn't that horrible. I have people who care about me. I support myself. I might be able to get myself into college on my own too. I have my own home. Someone I love who loves me back. And I'm learning and experiencing things I never imagined would happen to me. Yeah my past sucks, but my present and future are making up for it. Maybe now all my bad times are over and it's all easy sailing from here."

Kim shakes her head and buries her face into her hands. "How?" she asks into her hands. "How can you act like what happened wasn't a big deal? How can you smile and function like a normal person? How?" She looks up from her hands and locks eyes with me. Brown to caramel.

My lips twitch upward and I look down at my feet. "I'm not normal. I don't function like a 'normal' person. But. I have the one thing that I always, even since before all the shit happened, dreamed of. I dreamed of having a guy I was so madly in love with, who would be just as crazy in love with me as I would be with him. Someone to hold me, and whisper sweet nothings in my ear, and every time he kissed me, the world would stop spinning and time would mean nothing. Everything, but him, would fade away because nothing could measure up to how important and perfect he is. I dreamed of that guy for so long, thinking it was only a silly dream, and never thinking it could happen." I take a breath and look up at them both. "But I found him. I'm living my dream now, and as long as I have Embry, I will smile everyday and live like nothing happened, because compared to him, it means nothing."

Jared and Kim turn from me and stare into each others eyes, completely lost in their love for one another. "Right, Jared? I got pretty close to explaining what it's like, right?"

"Yeah," he whispers, still lost in her eyes.

I chuckle, trying to cover up my own aching for Embry and slide off the couch and crouch in front of the television. "I'm gonna pick out a movie." I skim through the DVD titles and pull out five that catch my eye, trying desperately to ignore the couple behind me, making out, taking up the entire couch, and-, damn I really miss Embry.

Kim leans against me, her head thrown back in laughter as I lean over, gasping for air. Jared, on the other side of Kim, is wiping tears from his intense laughter. Blades of Glory is just way too funny, inappropriate yes, but very, very funny. Apparently one of Jared's all time favorites.

We have another fresh bowl of popcorn propped in Kim's lap, easy access to all, eating away randomly throughout the films we've been watching. Yes, films, not film, film_**s**_. First we watched an action movie called Transformers, the second one or whatever. Then we watched The Wedding Date followed by 27 Dresses. Then Kim had demanded that I watch Titanic, saying it's a classic and as a girl, I had to see it. Kim was balling and buried herself into Jared's side, calling out to Jack and Rose. I kept glancing between the screen and her, unsure why she was so emotional.

"How are you not crying?" she sobbed. I just opened my mouth, unsure what to say, so I just shrugged my shoulders. Safest option I could come up with. "What if that was Embry! And you were Rose!"

My heart clenched and my breathe hitched in my throat. I curled over in pain as tears and sobs rocked through my body, knocking me to the floor. No. Not my Embry. It hurts, it really, really hurts! Jared had jumped up off the couch and ejected the movie from the DVD player, understanding exactly what was going through my mind and saving me from emotional and mental torture. Kim had crashed to the floor besides me and held onto me, sobbing with me. We held each other as Jared set up the next movie, Blades of Glory, a comedy-to lighten the mood. A very good choice on his part.

Now here we are, laughing so hard tears fall from our eyes and down our faces as the credit roll. I rest my head against the couch and hold my aching stomach. "Good movie, right?" Jared asks.

"The best," I gasp, still trying to catch my breath. "Oh my gosh. That was too funny."

Kim giggles and jumps up from under Jared's arm and wipes the tears of laughter from her eyes. "Wow, it's late. Almost nine thirty."

Jared's head snaps up and he goes wide eyed. "What about dinner?" Kim chuckles and leans over and kisses his forehead before disappearing into the kitchen. I stand up run my fingers through my hair. "Do you want to have dinner with us?"

I turn to Jared, shocked. "Really?"

He leans back in the sofa and nods his head. "Yeah. Stay."

I purse my lips and look out the window. "Embry is getting off of work soon."

"Great," Jared leans over to the small table beside the sofa and picks up a cordless phone, dialing away against the keys. "He can eat with us too."

I wave my hands in front of me. "I don't want to over stay my welcome and you probably want to spend time with Kim alone."

"Kim's enjoying herself and so am I. We really don't mind if you stay for dinner, Katie."

"We want you to stay!" Kim shouts from the kitchen.

"Alright-only if Embry does though."

Jared nods and waits for Embry to pick up his phone at work. With my wolf hearing, I can hear every ring and the click before Embry's voice floods the silence.

_Hello?_ I sigh at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, Embry. Jared."

_Oh, hey. Is something up, cause I was just on my way to go see Katel-_

"Katelyn's here."

_Oh? _

"Yeah, Kim and I ran into her earlier and we been hanging out since like two."

_Oh, _Embry says, sounding sad. I shift uncomfortably and reach for the phone, silently asking for it. Jared nods and places the phone in my waiting palm. I snap it to my ear and sigh.

"Embry."

_Katelyn, _he sighs back. _Did you have fun with Jared and Kim?_

I nod my head frantically, then remembering he can't see me, answer, "Yeah! We were watching movies all afternoon and we ate popcorn."

Embry chuckles at my excited voice. _I hope you didn't have too much fun without me. I was thinking of you all day._

"So was I."

_So what's up?_

"Kim and Jared are inviting us to dinner."

_Alright, I'll be over in like ten, maybe fifteen minutes. That good?_

My heart quickens at the thought of having Embry by my side in a short amount of time. "That good Jared?" I ask, tilting the phone away from my mouth. He nods and I smile. "Yep, that's fine."

_Alright, well, let me go so I can get there quicker._

"Ok," I sigh, not wanting to not be able to hear his voice, even if its just for ten minutes. "Hurry over."

_I'll come as quick as I can, I promise. Good enough?_

"I rather have you here now, but yes, it's fine."

Embry chuckles and I can just see his smiling face. _I know. I need you in my arms right now._

"Hurry."

_I will. I'll be right there. _

"Bye, Embry."

_See you in a few, Babe. The phone clicks and I hung up as well, handing the phone over to Jared, a smile now on my face. _

_I bounce by the front window, staring out into the dark and rain, looking for any signs of Embry and finding nothing. Eight minutes have passed and still no Embry. My heart is racing, body aching, and my mind screaming. I need him by my side, I haven't spent so long without him since we finally decided to get together as a couple. This is just torture, not seeing him all day. _

"_He'll be here in a minute, Kate, don't start freaking out yet." Kim quickly sets the table as food is cooking on the stove top. _

"_What if something happened-like his car crashed, or there was a vampire, or-"_

"_Katie," Jared cuts me off, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turn from the window and look up at him, a small, reassuring smile on his face. "He'll be here in a second. Nothing happened."_

"_But-"_

"_If it's for you, he could run around the world in a minute flat. He'll be here any second, he's probably just as big of a mess without you as you are without him."_

_I look back at the window and frown. "I'm overreacting, aren't I?" Jared nods and I sigh. "Sorry."_

_Jared pushes me to the side playfully and I crack out into a smile and push him back. He pulls my hair gently and I yank on his ear-not hard enough to hurt. Next thing I know, Jared and I are shoving and pushing each other in a mock fight, laughing and cursing under our breaths. Jared pushes me and I flip over the armrest of the sofa and land on my back. I bounce up to my feet and I freeze, a familiar scent burning in my nose. I throw Jared out of the way and he slams against the wall. He was in my way. I run out the door and stand in the rain, my head whipping around, searching for him in the dark. The right. I twirl around and break out into a run, crashing into a hot chest. I wrap my arms around a hot neck as scorching arms wind around my middle and someone nuzzles my neck, breathing in deeply. I sigh against his chest and breath in the scent I dream of every night. Autumn and forest. _

"_Sorry I took so long," his breath rushes down my neck. _

"_You should be," I breath out._

"_How can I make it up to you?" _

"_Guess." I look away from his chest and up into onyx eyes. Warm hands cradle my face and his lips crash down on mine. I sigh against his lips and I pull him closer. His hands leave my face and pick me up from my thighs. I wrap my legs around his waist and fist his hair. We pull apart for air, panting and staring into each others eyes hungrily. "Good guess."_

_Embry brakes out into a grin. "I thought so." I chuckle and I slide out of his hold and grasp his hand, leading him back into the house. Back to where our friends wait for us. _


	20. Chapter 20

I place the remaining solar powered flashlight on the shelf and pick up the empty cardboard box. I leave The Shop through the back door and walk the short distance to the garbage cans. The sky is pearly from the early morning sunlight. The sunlight peaks over the trees and makes the surprisingly few clouds appear lavender against the sky. The air is clean and traces of last night's rain is still lingering in the forest. Everything covered in a slick coat of rain, making everything, even the dirt, glisten in the early morning sun.

I cover the garbage can and head back inside, shutting the door swiftly behind me. Back in the main room, I head over to the counter, where David is standing before the cash register with a frustrated and tired look on his face.

"Um, David?" He looks up from the register grudgingly and stares at me. "I just finished."

He purses his lips together into a straight line and nods. "Alright, well, I guess you're free to go."

I nod and head for the door. A frustrated sigh and the soft thud of something landing on a chair halts me from exiting. I turn around and take in David's defeat and annoyed posture. Slumped in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face and into his hair.

"What's wrong?"

"The damn register wont freaking open," he groans, motioning to the big hunk of technology before him. "I've been trying for the past twenty minutes."

"Just brake it open and get a new one," I suggest.

David huffs in fake amusement. "Yeah, 'cause they're so cheap." I purse my lips together and stare at the register propped on the counter. David really isn't very good with technology. He knows his basic functions, and how to play games on a computer. That's about it. The register and him are always battling against each other it seems.

Nodding my head in my resolve, I cross the room and slide behind the counter and slide the register so it's facing me. I press the button that is supposed to open the draw where the cash and coins are held, and the 'ding!' goes off, but nothing happens.

"Hmm." I turn it off and quickly turn it back on, and try again. Like last time, the noise goes off, but it does not open. I shrug my shoulders and hit my hand on the side, and with a loud DING! the tray slides open. I smile triumphantly and turn on my heels, leaving a stunned David behind me. Victory is sweet.

I rush into the trees and strip down and phase on the spot, instantly feeling everyone's presence scattered around La Push, Embry closest to me.

Hey, what's everyone doing up so early? I ask confused, but happy at the same time. I love being with everyone.

_Nothing, Babe. You finished with David for the day?_

_Yep. All done_. I run over to Embry, letting the elastic pull lead me to his side, where I belong.

_Well, we need to decide what we're doing. I don't want an all day event either,_ Seth whines.

_Sam, you're the Alpha. What should we do?_ Quil questions. I slow to a stop, coming up to Embry's side. He leans down and nuzzles my face with his and we both hum in content. _Easy on the PDA guys. Get a room._

_They have an entire apartment. They don't need a room!_ Paul yells in his head, referring to my place.

_What about Embry's place? That's two!_ Seth laughs. _Options!_

_No, my place wont work,_ Embry shakes his head, chuckling.

_And why not?_ Jared jumps in.

'_Cause Quil would invite Claire over and I don't want to destroy her innocence_, Embry smiles. The boys all brake out into howling laughter and I just shake my head.

_So you guys don't got options- but you got an entire apartment_. Quil laughs. _Anyway, back to making plans._

_I say we just go to Port Angeles-he wont follow us all the way out there. There are more stores too_, Sam suggests.

_What are you guys talking about anyway?_

_Well, little sister of mine,_ Paul starts. _Jared's day of birth is coming up, and we need to get some gifts for the big baby._

_It's your birthday soon, Jared?_

_Yeah, I'm gonna be 25._

_And still not hitched to Kim,_ Embry shakes his head. _Seriously, dude, when are you gonna stop making the girl wait?_

Jared growls and an image of Jared attacking Embry flashes through our heads, originating from a certain growling wolf. I bare my teeth and crouch down, snarling at my friend.

_Back __down,__ Jared_, I snarl, a hint of my alpha still hinted in my voice. His growls quiet down to a muffled scowl and I straighten up, standing close to Embry.

Everyone goes silent and Sam focuses solely on me, confused and fascinated.

_Anyway,_ Seth brakes the silence and snaps Sam out of his trance. _We better get going, the girls are coming with us._

Jared groans. _You're going to take Kim away from me too? Dude, I'm going to be so bored._ Jared's mind flashes back to me, walking in the rain. My hair sticking against my skin, no shoes, just walking around with a vacant expression. Embry whines and nips on my ear. I look up at him and smile.

_Sorry, Babe._

_I was just bored and didn't know what to do. It wasn't your fault._

_Yes it was,_ he grumbles. I shake my head and look up from his stubborn face.

_I'll stay with you, Jared. It's the least I can do for hanging out with me the other day._

_No,_ Jared shakes his head, thinking about Embry. _You can go_.

_I don't even like shopping. I wouldn't know what to get you._

_You don't have to get me anything._

_Fine. Then I have no reason to go shopping._ I smile triumphantly. Embry whines and slumps to the floor, pouting.

_I'm not reason enough?_ he asks.

_If I stay here, you're just going to have to hurry home. We'll hang out when you get back. Just the two of us._

Embry's mind contemplates my words. If he makes me go, I wont have fun, but I'll be by his side. That's all he wants, for me to be by his side all the time. On the other hand, alone time later does sound pretty nice…

_Fine. Just the two of us._ I smile and nod. Embry pulls himself back to his feet and we run back to our homes, getting ready for the day ahead of us.

I stand with Embry pressed up against my back, head on my shoulder and arms around my middle, pouting. Kim and Jared are pretty much the same, only Kim's in the car with Rachel and Paul, Jared at her window whining. Sam, Emily, Quil, and Claire are all in Emily's SUV. Caleb is spending the day with Sure Clearwater. Embry and Seth are taking Embry's Jeep, leaving me and Jared to remain behind.

Embry groans in my ear and holds me closer. "I can't do this." His arm sink to my thighs and he lifts me up into the arm, my butt on his shoulder, heading towards the Jeep.

"Embry!"

"I don't want to leave you for so long," he pouts, still walking over to his car.

"What about the alone time?" I question. His steps falter and he comes to a stop. He looks up at me and our eyes lock. He purses his lips and looks back at the car, walking again.

"We can have both." Suddenly I'm whisked out of Embry's hold and pressed up against another hot chest. Growls erupt and I glance up at my capture.

Jared's face is distorted in anger and he's growling quietly, probably not to scare any of the imprints, excluding myself. "You can't have both, Embry. You're taking Kim so I'm keeping Katelyn. Just till you guys come back."

I sigh and press against Jared's arms, trying to brake free. "Don't worry, Jared. I'm staying."

"Katelyn," Embry whines stretching his arms out to me, a frown on his face. He whines again and I walk into his arms, and kiss his cheek.

"Just hurry home. And just think, we have my apartment, all to ourselves later. No one," I glare at everyone here, "will interrupt us."

Embry sighs in defeat. "Fine." He leans down and kisses me quickly. Then again. And again. His tongue traces my lower lip and I-.

Suddenly Embry is being whisked away by Sam, his face just as shocked and pissed as mine. "Embry, stop," Sam commands. Embry stops thrashing in his arms and stare at me with sad eyes. My heart clenches and I take a step only to halt by a command.

"Stay, Katelyn." I grumble under my breath, but I nod in understanding. Jared walks over to me and slings his arm over my shoulders and sighs. Together we watch the cars pull away, and don't stop staring at where they disappeared from our vision till the roar of the three engines fade off in the distance. We both slump and sigh at the same time.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I ask, braking the depressing tension as best I can.

Jared's arm falls from my shoulders and he shrugs his shoulders. "Let's just drive around, see if there's anything to do in this boring town," he sighs.

"You're right, it is boring here-vampires, werewolves, imprinting- nothing out of the ordinary. Just boring, plain, old La Push," I say, thick with sarcasm.

Jared laughs and pats my shoulder appreciatively. "That's my girl! I didn't know you had it in you. Katelyn-being sarcastic! Oh man, too good!"

"I have been hanging around with Paul during the patrols."

Jared laughs harder and I brake out into a smile. "Just don't let too much of Paul rub off on you."

"I'll do what I can," I smile.

We roam the battered streets of La Push, a light rain sprinkling the land. I fidget in my seat and kick at my shoes, completely annoyed. Damn, shoes are so annoying. I turn to Jared and frowns. He frowns back and raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"Are we going into any stores?" I half whine, half ask.

Jared smiles wickedly and turns back to the road, making a left turn and heading into town. "Oh yeah. We're going into so many store-guess you need your shoes." He shrugs his shoulders and fights down his smile. The jerk.

I kick off my shoes anyway and instantly relax. "I'll just put them on when we go into a store," I reason. "No need for shoes in the car."

Jared's smile widens and he pulls his car to a halt in front of an old store. I look over at him, shocked. He laughs and jumps out of the car, heading over to my side. He opens my door and picks up the discarded shoes on the floor, and places them in my lap. I pout and he smiles wider.

"I guess you need your shoes now, eh?" he chuckles.

I scoff at him and slip the shoes on and slide out of the seat, closing the door behind me. I look up at the store again and take in the old, dirty windows. The antique looking wooden door. The dim lights inside, and the big sign over the door in green, bold letters. 'BOOKS'. I look over at him and eye him, he doesn't look like a reader, so why?

Jared holds the door for me and I slip in and watch as Jared mysteriously disappears behind the tall shelves of old and new books. I inhale and sigh, taking in the scent of new books, leather, and worn pages. It's something I never really got to smell before. I've been in the school's library when I lived a different life, but I never got to really experience it, part of it not having super senses that pick up the smallest detail that a normal person wouldn't ever notice. I inhale again and follow Jared's scent to the back of the store, tucked in the back corner.

Jared is standing over a large cart, skimming through plastic containers with quick fingers. Curious, I walk to his side and marvel at all the CDs in front of us. Sensing my excitement, Jared looks away from the plastic cases and over to me.

"You like music?"

I shake my head, never pulling my eyes away from the cases. So many different bands and album names. Different covers and colors. Just so many. "I wouldn't know," I whisper.

"How can you not know? Don't you help out with the DJ at Redox?"

"I don't really think about if I like it. As long as the people listening to it are happy, then I keep the song."

Jared shifts through the CDs and hands me one. "This is some hard core old rock. Like from our parent's time." I eye the cover and flip it over. AC DC. Sounds good. Another CD is placed in my hand. "This is more recent, 3 Doors Down, they're pretty good. Now, for some more hard core stuff-." His hands run across the table and throws CDs aside. "This is Atreyu. They're not insane, but they are really good."

"You like rock?"

Jared nods his head, looking through the CDs again, placing another in my hand. "I'm more of a Rap kinda guy, but rock is always good. This," he points to the CD, "is Lil Wayne. Most the guys like him, and," he places another case in my hand, "this guy here, Ludicris. They're my favorite to listen to."

I nod my head and skim through the names and picture on the cases. Jared takes them out of my hand and places them back on the table. "Between me and Kim, we got all those and more at the house. I'll show you," he says excitedly. He grabs my hand and Jared floors the car forward and I lean back in my seat, clutching the sides and staring wide eyed at the road. I quickly buckle myself in and continue grasping onto the material of the seat deciding that I definitely like Embry driving more.

Jared pulls his car in front of his house and cuts the engine. He jumps out the car and enters through the front door, throwing a quick, "C'mon!" over his shoulder before disappearing.

"Alright?" I follow after him and let his scent guide me through the house. I end up in a back room, facing the woods, just a small couch, a desk, chair, and a computer occupying the room. Jared is already seated at the desk, doing something. I sit down on the couch and watch in amusement at his excitement.

He clicks on the mouse and turns around in the chair and smiles, letting the first song come on. "This, this is AC DC." I listen to the lyrics and the music behind the words and get dragged in. Jared smiles and bounces in his seat. "Good, right?"

I nod my head and smile. I close my eyes and listen to the song and solely the song, but it's quickly changed and another comes on. I frown slightly, annoyed that the song had ended, but the guitar and lyrics of the new song catch me and the frown quickly disappears.

_So hold me when I'm here _

_Right me when I'm wrong _

_Hold me when I'm scared _

_And love me when I'm gone _

_Everything I am _

_And everything in me _

_Wants to be the one _

_You wanted me to be _

_I'll never let you down _

_Even if I could _

_I'd give up everything _

_If only for your good _

_So hold me when I'm here _

_Right me when I'm wrong _

_You can hold me when I'm scared _

_You won't always be there _

_So love me when I'm gone _

_Love me when I'm gone..._

Jared sings along with the song quietly, and I let the music pull me into another world. "You like it." I open my eyes to a smugly smiling Jared, leaning back in his chair satisfied.

"Show me the rap you were talking about?" Jared's eyes twinkle and twirls around in his seat, facing the computer again and clicking away at this and that.

"This is my man. This, is Lil Wayne."

A few hours had passed since the first couple of songs, and we're still listening to his library of music. We've been discussing song; what we liked, didn't like. Jared had pulled out a sleek, thin, black and sliver hunk of technology and handed it to me about twenty minutes into listening. He had demanded that I take it. When I asked what it was, Jared's jaw went slack and he slapped his forehead. He called it an iPod Touch. You can play games, and go online, but most importantly, it stores music for me to listen to, whenever, wherever. Apparently, he got it a few years ago and never used it, he had some other iPod or something, so now, here we are, putting songs I like into my new iPod Touch.

"I want that one, Jared. Please." I add quickly, not wanting to come across rude.

"Sure." He clicks down on the mouse and places it somewhere, where it's transferred into my iPod. I smile and bounce in my chair excitedly. "That's two hundred and thirty seven songs now. We're doing pretty good." Jared looks down to me, now kneeling besides him so I can watch the process of 'syncing' the music. I smile up to him and point to another song. Nodding in understanding, he plays it and a slow song, but the woman's voice is just so beautiful. I look at the name and artist of the song, and store it away in my mind of things to remember. Hero by Mariah Carey. I give the nod and Jared adds it to the iPod.

A screeching of tires brings us out of our world we have created three hours ago and-, wait. Four and a half hours! What the hell, where's Emb-. I snap up and run out the room and towards the front door, Jared hot on my heels. He gains on me and we're running shoulder to shoulder. I purse my lips and an opened window catches my eye, leading straight to the yard where all the cars are parked, Embry and Kim heading towards the house anxiously. I crouch down and spring out the window just as Jared slams the door opened and jumps out.

Embry's eyes land on me and he sprints at me, a wide smile, matching my own, placed on his face. I launch myself into his waiting arms and we tumble down to the wet grass. Everything fades away except for Embry below me. His smile, his eyes, hair, scent, warmth, touch, just everything. Then I frown, remembering a detail and I roll off of his chest and sit on the grass, arms crossed and not looking at him.

His unease and terror rock through him, thinking what he could have done to upset me so, but I try my best to ignore him. My resolve wavers for a moment as hot arms wind around my middle and bring me into a hot chest. I bite down on my lip to keep my head clear. "What's wrong?" he whispers in my ear. "What did I do?"

I shut my eyes and take in a heavy breath. "You're late." I look up at him with sad eyes. He whimpers and buries his face into my shoulder, holding me tightly. "Didn't you want to come home?"

"Yes!" he yells desperately. "They," he release one arm and jabs his finger at everyone else, except Jared and Kim, "wouldn't let us leave! Kim and I have been trying to leave almost the entire time, but no. Sam made me-" I growl cutting him off. His arm wraps back around me and his face back into my shoulder.

"Sam," I snarl. "Four. And. A Half. Hours!"

Sam growls down at me. "Quiet," he commands, but I continue growling. Everyone goes silent except for my and Sam's growling. "I said: QUIET!" he puts more force into his command, and I choke on nothing, effectively silencing me. I glare up at him then turn and Embry loosens his arms and lets me dig into his chest.

His arms wrap around me and pulls me onto his lap and breathes me in. I sigh in content and murmur against his chest, "Sorry, Sam."

"It's alright." I nod and sigh into Embry, my anger quickly fading into nothing but bliss.

Hot breath tickles my ear and I giggle quietly. I feel him smile against my skin and I smile in return. "Did you have fun?" he asks in a whisper.

"Yes, but I missed you."

"What did you guys end up doing?" I pull away from his chest and stare excitedly into his eyes, starting to bounce even.

"Jared and I went into town, and then we came back here, and Jared gave me and iPod Touch?" I look over to Jared to make sure I said it correctly. He smiles down at me and nods.

"We were at the book store looking through music and I brought her back here. We've been adding music all afternoon."

Embry and Kim pouts and Jared and I look at them quizzically. Kim turns her head away from Jared and he whines, ducking down, trying desperately to look her in the eyes. Kim continues to look away, "We're so glad that you guys had so much fun without us."

Jared and I, at the exact same moment, let our jaws go slack and eyes bulge. What? No! Well-. No. But-. What? I shake my head and grab hold of Embry's and bring it down to my own, trying to get him to look me in the eyes too. But, just like Kim, he tries to look away from me, going as far as to close his eyes, completely shutting me out. My breath hitches and I drop hold of his face and shift out of his lap, eyeing the ground. I look up quickly to see how Jared's going with Kim. Status: same as my own.

We lock eyes and I clench my jaw tightly, silently asking him to follow my lead. He raises an eyebrow, but glances back at Kim who has retreated to Rachel, and apparently Embry had made his way over to Quil. Jared and I both gasp in pain at their hurt. I turn to Jared, eyes blazing.

I jump up to my feet and close the distance between us, and slap him in the face. Jared growls and I snarl back. "This is all your fault!" I accuse, begging him silently to forgive me. His eyes flicker and his lips twitch upward, but fall back into a snarl quickly.

"Mine? What did I do?"

"If you didn't have to make fun of me and go into the sto-"

"I didn't make you do shit!" We both growl and silently scream in success as both Embry and Kim stare at us wide eyed. Embry took a small step forward and Kim clenches her hands together in a tight fist.

"Yeah, sure you didn't," I snap. Jared's eyes flicker to the ground and I nod my head a fraction forward, giving him the ok to go. He leaps forward and grabs my shoulders, dragging me to the floor, snapping and snarling. I fling him off of me and leap to my feet, Jared doing the same. I go to make a leap at him like he had just done, but a flash of color and anger catches my eyes. I panic in realization and instead of 'attacking' Jared, I spring on Embry's back, and go crashing to the floor with him beneath me. He snarls and thrashes under me, trying desperately to get out from beneath me without causing any harm.

I latch my arms securely around him and his head snaps up to Jared, who's now holding a cursing Kim. Embry growls darkly and I shiver at the brute strength and blood thirsty ring.

"I'm going to slaughter you, Jared! I'm gonna-" I flip him over and crash my lips to his, shutting him up and making everything fade into the background, then fade into nothing. Us. His arms wrap around me and deepens the kiss, which I accept whole heartedly.

We brake away panting and Embry stands, holding me in his arms, bridal style. I wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle his neck. "Forget about Jared, Embry," I beg in a quiet whisper, for his ears only. I feel him tense under me and his chest vibrating. "I'm just as at fault as he is. I started it even… Forgive me?" He completely relaxes and taps his forehead to mine and nods, onyx locked to caramel. I smile and he smiles lightly down at me. I tighten my hold on his neck, pulling myself into a hug, discreetly checking on Jared and Kim.

Kim has been neatly tucked in Jared's arms, kissing him contently. I smile and tighten my hold on Embry's neck. Jared pulls away from the kiss and tucks her beneath his chin, holding her tightly, a smile brightening his face. "I'm sorry," he mumbles. Kim nods against his chest and closes her eyes. He looks up and our eyes meet and we both smile at each other. I give him a quick thumbs up and he chuckles, giving my one in return. I loosen my hold on Embry's neck and look him in the eyes.

"I really did miss you." He nods his head buries himself into my hair, breathing deeply, placing his ear next to my mouth. I smile and cover my mouth and his ear with my hand and whisper to him. "So. About that time alone?" Embry freezes and is suddenly sprinting to the Jeep, placing me in the passenger seat and throwing himself behind the wheel, reviving the engine to life with a loud roar.

He throws a quick wave to everyone. "Leave us alone," he threatens and everybody chuckles, nodding in agreement. He punches down on the gas and the forest blurs past us. I smile at him and grab hold of his hand. Not a bad day. Not a bad day at all.

* * *

**I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait you guys. I'm serious. Really, really, really sorry. I hope you liked the chapter and even if you didn't pleaseeeeeeeeeeee review! love you guys 3**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I'm getting better :] If you have any suggestions for the story LET ME KNOW! REVIEW PLEASE!_**

* * *

I glance out Jared and Kim's kitchen window, up into the night sky. So dark yet filled with scattered beads of light. Excusing myself from the now empty room, I slide out the back doors into the fresh air.

The darkened woods always have such a surreal affect and they seem so calm and mysterious, but at the same time, soothing and inviting. Night has always been an escape for me, and I have forever stared out into the darken woods of a much darker time. Always allowing me to feel safe and alone; away from speculation and high demands. The darkness has always represented peace in my life, and soaking in my peace now, I close my eyes and let everything swirl around me in content.

"Babe." I turn my head and slowly open my eyes, looking over to Embry standing in the door. "We're about to have dessert, and yes, you are having some." He smiles crookedly and crosses his arms in fake authority. I smile adoringly up at my imprint and nod. I return to his side and let him sling his arm around my waist and lead me back into the dinning room. The kitchen is too small for everyone to fit, so we're in the dinning room, jamming as many people we can fit.

Of these people, obviously is Jared, Kim, Embry and I. Then we have Paul and Rachel. Old Quil, Quil, and Claire. Billy Black and Sue Clearwater. Seth. Sam, Emily, and my little man, Caleb. Now imagine all fifteen of us sitting around a table meant for eight. Yeah, this party is packed. Fifteen people sitting, eating, drinking, laughing, and smiling with each other. If I knew having a family would be this-, this…. Perfect, then I would have ran off to La Push a lot sooner.

"C'mon, turn the lights down," Rachel bounces. "I'm ready for some cake." the room bursts into quick chuckles and I smile softly at my family, so, so precious to me. Emily jumps out of her chair and places Caleb in his father's lap, and turns off the lights. Out in the kitchen, the sound of matches being stricken against the side of the box, and a flame bursting to life, catches my attention. The scent of candles burning and smoking whirling up and fading out tickle my nose.

Kim rounds the corner and stands in the doorway, candle-lit cake in hand, a beautiful smile on her face. The room all starts singing together, and I feel lost.

"Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to you!"

Singing the lyrics quietly, Embry pulls me closely into his chest, forehead tapping the side of my face. My eyes flutter shut, but not wanting to miss anything, I snap them back open. Kim is placing the cake before the birthday boy, the glow of the candles illuminating their faces.

"Happy birthday to Jared-

Happy birthday to you!"

Everyone erupts into clapping and I softly pat my hands together, looking around to every single face. Jared blows the candles out with a single breath, and the room goes dark, only for a second. The lights quickly flicker back on and my eyes zone in on the cake. Home made, the candles give off a swirling stream of thin smoke. Round and white, the words 'Happy Birthday Jared' written with blue icing. The smell is sweet and inviting.

"Hey, Caleb!" Jared calls over. His little head snaps up to him, wide eyed and expectant. Jared smiles and motions for him to come over. "Help me cut the first piece, buddy." Eyes practically bulging, Caleb burst out of his father's lap and races around the table to Jared's side. Sliding his chair back slightly, Jared places Caleb in his lap. Curling his hand over Caleb's, Jared guides Caleb with the first cut.

"The first piece can be yours."

"Really!"

Everyone chuckles and I lean into Embry. "Yes, now tell me, how big should we make this slice?"

Looking back down at the cake, Caleb burrows his brows together in intense concentration. Embry rests his head on my shoulder and kisses my neck softly.

Turning back to Jared, Caleb asks, "Can't I just have the whole cake?" His voice so innocent and hopeful.

"No."

"Aw, Mom! I swear! I can eat the whole thing!" I chuckle softly and wink at Caleb. He smiles proudly and nods his head to his mother, determined.

Rachel pouts. "Aw, and I really wanted some of that cake. I've been waiting all day!"

Hearing this, Caleb looks back down at the cake and frowns. "I guess I can share with you, Aunt Rachel."

"Really?" Caleb nods and Rachel jumps up from her seat and kisses Caleb on his cheek, making him gag in disgust. "Oh, come on. I don't got no cooties!" Caleb just grimaces and looks up at all of us.

"I guess, I can share with everyone," he sighs sadly. The girls all chuckle the guys just shake their head and smile. Jared helps cut the cake into even slices and passes them out among the table.

"Here you go, love," Embry places a slice in front of me. "Try some."

Picking up my fork, I cut through the cake and fill my mouth with the piece. My eyes close shut and I sigh. The cake is moist and thick. The icing is sweet and delicious. I can't even describe how it tastes. It just tastes good. No other words needed. Like how do I explain what Embry is and means to me; imprint. That's it. Love and adoration, devotion and passion just don't come close to describing it.

I cut myself another chuck of cake off and slip it into my mouth. "It's so good," I mumble.

Everyone smiles at me and resume eating their cake. Chewing slowly to savor the taste, I look around the room. The men all shoving their faces with cake. The girls all eating slowly and talking idly to each other. My eyes shift to Jared and Kim and I get lost in them.

Jared has Kim sitting in his lap and trying to feed her some cake, but she's just laughing so hard that they can't successfully have the cake placed into her mouth. Chuckling, Jared tries again to feed her. As the cake is about to enter her mouth, she moves slightly and instead has cake being smeared across her cheek. They both freeze and stare at each other. Kim blinks and bursts out laughing, Jared following her suit. He leans over and kisses the smeared cake off of her cheek and kisses her quickly on her lips.

"Delicious," he hums.

"It better be-I spent hours on that cake."

Jared leans in closer to Kim and stares her dead in the eyes. A stare I know only so well. A stare that I myself get dragged into and lost in. It's the stare given from and imprint. "I wasn't talking about the cake."

Blushing, Kim looks down. Frowning at his loss of connection with her eyes, Jared gently holds her chin and brings her face up, facing him. Smiling softly, he kisses her passionately, but obviously restraining himself knowing there's an audience.

Feeling hot eyes stare me down, I turn to Embry, his eyes flicker to Kim and Jared, and back at me. "What's with the face?"

"What face?" I ask totally confused.

He points to my face and nods quickly. "That jealous, adoring, completely beautiful look."

"You always say I look beautiful," I point out.

He leans back in his chair and nods his head. "Ah, because, my dear, it is true." I chuckle and smile up at him. "See, a different face, and yet, so, so beautiful!" I laugh louder and his eyes soften and he smiles adoringly at me. "So, what's with the face, again?"

"They're just so cute together, and Jared seemed pretty smooth there, didn't he?"

Embry frowns and my lips twitch downward at the loss of his smile. "You want cute and smooth?" I raise my eyebrows and he wipes his finger through some icing from my cake, his cake being already in his stomach and no longer available. Without even a warning, Embry swipes his finger of icing over my lips, leaving a thick trail of sweet sugar on my mouth.

Shocked, my jaw hangs and I freeze in spot. Embry chuckles and his eyes darken playfully. He reaches out and cradles my face and leans in, catching my lips with his. I sigh into his touch and regain life in my body. I lean into him and kiss him back. His lips and tongue clean away the icing and leave me breathless.

Pulling apart slightly, I can feel the smile in his breath and the tug of elastic in my core. "Yum."

"Mmm," I hum in agreement. I can't find it in me to open my eyes are even for normal sentences, so I just lean back into Embry's soft, warm lips and mold mine to his. I sigh again at the sensations of bliss, belonging, love, content, feelings I don't even have feeling for.

"There's children present!" Seth cuts in on our private moment. My lips twitch down into a frown and Embry makes a noise between a growl and a huff of annoyance.

"Only one, Seth," Embry murmurs. He kisses my lips for one last taste and pulls away. He sighs and leans back into his chair and slings his arm around my shoulders. "Mind your own damn business, kid."

"I'm not a kid, Embry! I'm twenty two now, just in case you forgot."

Paul scoffs. "No matter how old you get, kid, you're always gonna be a kid to us." Seth growls and sinks into his chair, stuffing his last forkful of cake into his mouth and chewing angrily. He pouts his lips and looks at the wall instead of the table and everyone else. A so Seth action.

"So," Jared breaks the tension fluidly. "I want my presents, and none of ya better have forgotten to buy me something."

"Like Kim would let us," Quil whispers under his breath. Jared shoots him a glare and Quil raises his hands in surrender. Old Quil slaps him upside the head and shakes his head. "Ow!" I flinch and my eyes harden and I clench my jaw. Everyone freezes and my eyes see nothing, everything just blurring into each other.

"Kate?" a angel's voice asks concerned and a hand lands on my shoulder and I stiffen. The hand snaps back like it's been burned and the elastic in my core twists and pulls painfully. I yelp and my hands shoot to my stomach, my eyes refocusing and reality soaking back in. My head snaps to Embry and I cry out in pain.

His eyes are wide and glassy. His jaw is tightly clenched and his body full of tension. Everything screams pain and agony. My mind doesn't even have time to realize what I'm doing until I find myself grasping his face in my hands and pulling it down till he's leveled with my. I search his eyes for anything, forgiveness, a flicker, something.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Embry. I didn't mean- I didn't know I was -. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-"

"Shhh," a warm finger presses against my lips and I freeze. "You got to stop that, Babe. No more apologizing."

"I'm so-"

"No!" he growls deeply. I shut up immediately and nod my head. My eyes cast down and I try to hide my guilt and disappointment, but Embry tugs my face back up to his. "Don't look away," he whispers. "That hurts just as bad." I nod my head again, keeping my mouth shut. My stupid, broken mouth. My mouth that only gets me into more and more trouble. "It's alright."

I purse my lips and fight down tears. "Shhh," he whispers again, nuzzling my face with his. "Don't cry, please, don't cry." I bite my lip and squeeze my eyes shut. I nod against him and breath him in; Sweet and crisp like Autumn air, and woodsy like the forest.

He kisses my hair and his nose traces down the side of my face till it hit's the corner of my mouth. He kisses my jaw and then slightly up to my lips. He pulls away and looks down at me. I open my eyes and get dragged down into the pit of those beautiful onyx orbs he has for eyes. My body warms and hums in reaction to having him be so close and staring at me with such intensity.

"You alright now?"

I give a quick nod. "You?" I whisper back.

He smirks down at me and kisses me quickly on the lips. "I'm ready to watch Jared open gifts." I smile and nod. He smiles widely and something flashes in his eyes. "Then let us go, milady." He jumps to his feet and drags me up with him. I don't even get to find my balance as warm, strong arms constrict my thighs and lifts me into the air.

"Embry!" I gasp. He chuckles and throws me over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Why, carrying you , honey."

"You can put me down,"

"Yes. Yes I could." I sigh. Seth and Quil mock us, calling out_ 'honey'_ in what I believe were supposed to be female voices. I cover my face in my hands and Seth and Quil burst out laughing.

"Leave my little sis alone, or I'll kick your asses," Jared threatens in a detached voice. Quil and Seth immediately shut up and take their seat on one of the coaches. "Embry, put her down already." I'm pulled back over Embry's shoulder, but he doesn't release his hold on me. He plops down on a single armchair and positions me in his lap. Smiling, I snuggle into his hold and breath him in.

"Alright, which one of you's gonna give me my gift first?"

Sam tosses a small box at Jared and it hits him square in the chest. Jared shoots Sam a dirty glare and grabs the box resting in his lap. Kim bounces excitedly at his side, watching his hands unwrap the paper only to reveal a plain white box. Jared flips it over in his hands a few times and pulls the cardboard apart and his eyes go wide at the contents inside. I lean forward to catch what's so amazing.

Jared lifts out a, what looks like a heavy duty version of his iPod case he has now. "You're always complaining about how you don't want your iPod getting ruined if you have to phase and it's on you. Emily thought you would like it."

"Yeah," Emily pipes in. "The guy said it's practically indestructible and waterproof. And there's a year warranty on it too, so if it does happen to break, you get a new one for free."

"Thanks, Emily!" Jared exclaims excitedly. Sam growls in annoyance. "Thanks Sam."

"No problem buddy." Jared rolls his eyes and glares at Paul with Rachel in his lap. He's kissing her neck and his hands are playing at her hips. Jared coughs and Paul pulls back from Rachel's neck. "Here you go, bro." He, much like Sam, throws the present at Jared. However, this time Jared sees it coming and catches it. He takes no time ripping the paper from the gift inside and his excited smile returns. "Those are the head phones you couldn't stop talking about, right?"

"Yeah, dude, thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." His lips find homage in Rachel's neck again and she giggles at his touch. You can see Paul smile against her skin at her reaction. Her smile and bliss is contagious and I find myself settling deeper into Embry's chest with a soft smile on my face. Lips press down on my forehead and my eyes shut for a moment and my lips twitch a fraction higher.

More presents are handed out to Jared. Posters, a mixed CD, a box of condoms from Rachel. Everyone erupted into laughter but me. I just looked away embarrassed, which of course, made everyone laugh even harder. Even my little man laughed, and he had no clue what was going on. Eventually, all the presents were handed out and Jared thanked everyone.

"You're forgetting someone, Jar," Sam informed him.

"Who?"

"Katelyn."

"But she didn't go out shopping with you guys or anything."

"Just give him his gift, Katelyn, and make him shut it," Sam yawns.

"I thought you said you wouldn't spend anything on my birthday present?"

"I didn't, I swear." I feel everyone's attention solely on me and I shift in discomfort. Jared sends me a questioning look and I squirm a little more. "Well, Kim told me that she made reservations for some restaurant for you guys tomorrow, but you had to cancel."

"Yeah, I have patrols from four till like ten." Kim's eyes brighten, realizing what my present is.

"Oh, my God. Kate, you didn't?"

"Didn't what?" Jared asks, still too confused to grasp what's going on.

"I called the restaurant and un-cancelled your reservation."

"Katie," Jared runs a hand over his face. "You do realize I'm gonna just have to cancel them again? No offense or anything, but I got patrols."

"No you don't," Sam mutters. "Not anymore at least."

"What?"

Sam thrusts a thumb in my direction, "My Beta here decided to take over your patrol tomorrow so you could go out with your imprint." Jared's head snaps in my direction, his eyes bulging. Kim jumps up screaming excitedly and jumps on Embry and I and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I open my mouth to tell her it was nothing, but she jumps off me and jumps on Jared and kisses him deeply. "Finally! We're going on a date again!" Jared chuckles and kisses her again.

He pulls away and looks over at me. "Thanks, that was the best gift I've gotten all day."

I smile over at him. "Anything for my pack." He smiles and looks at Kim deeply in the eyes.

"So," she asks merrily. "Was this your best birthday, yet?"

"Yeah, it's been pretty good." Kim smiles brightly. "Could be better." Her smiles gone. Jared smiles softly at her and sets her down on the coach. "There's only one more thing that could make this birthday the best ever." He takes a step back and Kim watches him with analytical eyes. He kneels down on one knee and pulls something out of his jeans pocket. Kim screams and covers her mouth with her hands, eyeing him with teary eyes.

"Kim. We've been together for seven years and they've been the best years that any man could ever dream of. You are everything to me. My light, my air, my sun, my life, you are the one and the only woman that I love, and the spirits made that _very_ clear." Kim chuckles hysterically and nods her head. Jared continues, "I want you to be with me, everyday, every night, every second. It hurts to be away from you, and it pisses me off watching other guys come up and try to steal you away from me. You deserve the world, but I can only give you mine. Kim?"

"Yes?" her voice shakes and tears streak the sides of her face.

"Will you marry me?" I lifts the lid of the little black box in his hand and my eyes bulge at the ring inside. Three diamonds, the center the largest, are settled on a silver band encrusted with tiny diamonds, making it glitter at every angle.

Kim hardly lets him finish his question before she jumps into him. "Yes! Yes! A million times YES!" His lips catch hers hungrily and they mold against each other perfectly.

"Best. Birthday. Ever," he mumbles against her lips and everyone chuckles and claps excitedly.

* * *

**_So? What do you guys think? REVIEW PLEASE 3_**


	22. Chapter 22

Frantic footsteps flood my dreams. Hmm, strange. Why is there footsteps if I'm swimming with Embry at first beach? The sun is so bright and warm, a dead give away that it's a dream. No one, but Embry and I are within miles. Just us, splashing and laughing in the salty water. Perfect.

A loud bang brings me crashing out of my dream and into reality, jumping up into a seated position on my bed. "Mmmm," a body groans and a warm arm wraps around me, pulling me down. "Tell them to go away," he mumbles into the pillow.

I smile down at my imprint who had crashed, obviously, here instead of his own place. Quil was hosting Claire's friend's birthday/sleepover party and they 'needed' a house to themselves. So, complying to her every wish, Quil had kicked Embry out for the night. As his girlfriend and imprint, he came over and we spent the night together, cooking, watching T.V, and just holding each other. That's it. We didn't do anything 'R' rated, or even 'PG 13'. The most scandalous thing we did together is sleep in the same bed, in each others arms, all night… heaven.

My happy thoughts are interrupted as the footsteps and the door leading down to my apartment is opened. I sigh and untangle myself from the sheets and my imprint's unwilling arms. I stretch my stiff joints and my plain t-shirt lifts up, exposing my skin to the cold October air. I shiver and walk to the door of my bed room, swinging it open just as four females come strolling into my sight, all trying to be quiet and sneaky.

I chuckle and tap my ear, "Good hearing, remember?" Emily, Rachel, and Kim all nod in understanding while Jessie just looks at me confused. I just smile and walk back into my room where Embry is slipping on deep red sweatshirt over his perfect torso. I pick up a pillow off the floor and hit that perfect torso with a big smile planted on my face. His face turns threateningly playful and I yelp.

"There's company! There's company!" I yell, trying to frantically stop his attack, which it does. He stands tall and purses his lips at the 'company' and scowls.

"Here to kick me out already? Can't even have breakfast?" I smile as I make the bed, pulling the sheets back into order. Embry comes over and sets the pillows in place.

"Pretty much," Rachel laughs, exiting the bedroom and onto my couch. Embry and I look between the remaining girls and both sigh in defeat. There's no way they're going to bend on letting him stay.

Embry pulls me into his arms and kisses me passionately. He brakes away, to my annoyance, and whispers, "See you tonight." With that he leaves the apartment and goes to find himself breakfast. Speaking of which.

I head into my kitchen and pull out a bowl and cereal, Cheerios, and pour myself some. No spoon needed. I start munching away when my eyes land on about seven big shopping bags. I point at them and ask Emily, "What are those?"

She looks down at the bags and her scarred face smiles. "Oh, those? They're our costumes!"

I furrow my eyebrows and pop some cereal into my mouth. "Didn't we just buy one costume each?"

Jessie laughs and plops down on the couch next to Rachel, Kim and Emily both standing in the kitchen with me. "Not just the actual costumes," my cousin explains. "We have make up, and everything and anything we could use for our hair."

"We're just thorough," Kim giggles.

I place the now empty bowl down, but Emily shakes her head, picking up the bowl and pouring more. "You should be eating more," she says sternly. "Especially you."

I purse my lips and look down at the bowl and frown. My stomach is already full, granted I have a shrunken stomach, but I honestly can't. "Maybe later, Em."

She goes to say something, but stops. Instead, she smiles sadly at me, "Alright."

Four hours since they came here, and they're still not done with me, or anyone else. It's now two in the afternoon, and all we did was take showers, blow dry our hair, and go into town to get manicures and pedicures. Four hours. My skin is now unbelievably smooth from Rachel's new razor and the body lotion from the nail salon the girls bought. My nails are a bright red, like a hot fire. My skin is clear and clean. Hair pin straight and just below my shoulders.

I take a bite of my sandwich and look at the girls sitting at my kitchen table. All smiles and giggles. I too, am having fun, but I'm just anxious to see how everything comes out. "Are we going to put our costumes on now?"

The girls look at me with horrified expressions. "What? And ruin them with the makeup and hair products?" Rachel questions a bit harshly.

"Rachel," Kim and Emily chastises. I look down and take another bite of my sandwich.

"Katelyn, what Rachel is trying to say is: the actual costume goes on last, because we don't want to ruin it or anything," Jessie sooths me, holding my hand firmly. I smile and nod my head.

"Sorry," Rachel murmurs ashamed.

"It's alright."

"I'm just excited, you know? I just want everything to be perfect, and I want Paul to like it, and I want-"

"Rachel," I cut her off. "I _know. _It's alright." She smiles to me and claps her hands together.

"Time for makeup!" Rachel sings. Emily and Jessie immediately perk up and finish their sandwiches and jump up from the table and disappear into the bathroom. Rachel follows behind, shouting out orders and laughing. Kim and I just finish our lunch at our own pace.

Finishing her sandwich, Kim sighs. "Here we go."

"What? Is it bad?" I ask nervously. Kim is always so cool and level headed, and always tells it like it is.

"No, no, it's not bad, just-. It's just-"

Rachel sticks her head out of the bathroom. "She's just a big baby who doesn't understand why we women enjoy makeup. Mascara is all the girl thinks she needs."

"There's more?" I ask entranced and a tad bit horrified. What more could there be.

Rachel smacks her head and Kim nods gravely. "Oh, yes, Katelyn. There is more. Much, much more," Kim explains, getting up from her chair. I follow her lead and stare in horror at all the little cases and containers, brushes, and pencils there are on my counter. I gulp and Kim nods at the doorway. "Yes, you should be afraid." I am.

I stare in shock and awe at the new face in my mirror. This beauty with flawless skin and rosy red cheeks. Red plump lips and fluttering eyes with dark, smoky eye shadow. Perfect. Flawless. Beautiful. Embry worthy.

"So, was it really that bad?" Rachel asks smugly. I shake my head and smile. Even the smile of this beauty is dazzling. _Better then a vampire,_ I chuckle to myself, thinking of Jessie's reaction to that comment.

I turn to Rachel and give her a hug. She has flawless bronze skin and darker eye shadow then mine, but long lashes same as my own. Her lips are natural, with just a little bit of shine to them. She's going to be a cop. Emily is going to be a teacher, and Kim is going to be a French maid-something I didn't see coming. Her makeup is the most simplistic, flawless skin with dark lashes and light eye shadow-she wouldn't allow more to be put on. Jessie is going as a nurse.

Rachel returns my embrace and holds me tight. "You look perfect, Embry wont be able to help himself."

I smile. "You too. Paul is going to drool when he sees you."

"Does any of the boys know what we're going to be?" Emily asks. I pull away and sit on my bed smiling triumphantly.

"They don't have a clue." I laugh at their pleading from the past two weeks, their whining voices and the bargains they offered to make. No patrols for a whole month did sound pretty nice, but Emily and the girls would kill me if I gave everything up.

"Alright," Jessie claps her hands together, "time for the hair. I think Katelyn should definitely have the traditional pig tailed braids." My hand goes instinctively to the back of my neck and I freeze. My scar. My scar that I don't show. I breath out heavily and try to focus on my breathing, but everything comes out in short pants. My head starts spinning and my world starts fading into a darker time-a time I really don't ever want to relive.

"Jessie!" I scream out through my pants as I fall to the floor. I shut my eyes tight and fight back the convulsions of pain rocking through my body. "Jessie!" I call out again. "Make it go _away!" _I pant, images flashing through the back of my eyelids. I shriek and I fight tears in my eyes. I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember. I _don't _want to remember!

Hand so cold cling me into a cold chest and I choke out a sob as the pain hit me full force. "Sh," Jessie rocks me. "You're safe now. We're here for you."

"Yeah," Emily falls to her knees besides me, placing her cold hand on my arm. My eyes snap open and I stare at her through blurry eyes. "Embry's here for you too. And you _know _he'll always protect you."

"He's not the only one that will protect you either," Kim adds in from behind Emily, shock and fear on her face. "We all will. And the guys."

Rachel smiles and nods her head. "You're our sister now, so we'll kick whoever messes with you's ass. Now," She picks up a tissue and blots under my eyes, fixing my makeup. "Don't cry. We need to make your man drool, eh?"

Jessie's laughter rocks through her body and shakes me slightly. I look up at her and she smiles down to me. "I think he's gonna do more then drool!" she explains.

"Yeah, more like go unresponsive and faint," Rachel laughs. The girls join in on the laughter and I blush madly and stand out of Jessie's arm, pretending to look at my red nails.

"Ok guys." I mumble. "Emily?" She looks up from the floor and locks eyes with me. "Can you come with me?" She nods and follows close behind me and into the bathroom. I shut the door and lock it shut and stare at her with worried eyes. She gives me a sad smile and pulls me into a hug.

"It's alright now. I'll always be here for you. Same as Embry, Sam, and the rest of your brothers and sisters. No one will hurt you, no one will bother you-unless they're asking for a beating," she chuckles. I crack out into a smile and we pull apart. "Besides, aren't your scars fading?"

I smile sheepishly and nod my head. "Can you check for me?" She nods and I turn my back to her and pull my hair over my shoulders, exposing my neck. Cool fingers graze my skin softly, sending shivers down my spine and back up.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. It doesn't hurt me or anything."

"Nothing hurts you, huh?"

"Just my heart." I smile the deja vu with our exchange of words. The first time I met Emily and the girls, we said the same thing, or at least something along those lines. Not much has changed, and yet, everything has changed.

"Well, it shouldn't hurt so much anymore, now should it? Not with Embry by your side."

I smile wider and her fingers drop from my neck. I nod and turn around. "So, how's it look?"

"Well," she sighs. "You can still see it, but it's faint. Some foundation and powder should cover it up completely."

"Will it hide it?"

"It should." Her hands run through the big shopping bag full of make up and lift up a liquid foundation container, some powder, and a brush. "Just stand still." I freeze in place and the cool liquid graces my neck, and as much as I urge to move and shiver under it's cool touch, I remain still.

"There! You're officially done!" Emily exclaims. The girls all huddle around me in my costume, heels, and all my accessories. A small basket in hand. A red cape falling to mid back with a hood tied around my neck. Braided pig tails. White fish-net stockings going to mid thigh, and of course, my black wedge heels.

I smooth out my white apron and stand up, looking from my toes all the way up to my chest. "How does it look? Too much?" I ask quietly.

"No! It's perfect!" Jessie assures me. The phone rings and she twirls around effortlessly in her white heels and disappears up the stairs to get the phone.

"Damn, girl, you're looking hot," Rachel says, eyeing me. I blush and Kim and Emily nod their heads.

"Embry's totally going to pass out when he sees you," Kim concludes.

I blush madly and look down at myself. "No he wont. Hey, what are the guys being?" I ask, trying to change the subject. Rachel just shrugs her shoulders and goes into the bathroom to check out her costume. Her costume, consists of navy booty shorts with a black belt. A button up navy top, cut off an inch and a half below her bust, exposing her torso. A cop hat, black heels, and black reflective shades. On the back of her belt she has _real_ handcuffs and some gum in her mouth. Poor Paul, wont know what'll hit him. Not that I think he'll care or anything.

Jessie's is dressed in a plain white dress with a V neck, exposing a small flash of her red, frilly bra underneath. Red heels, and a white nurses cap with a thick red cross.

Emily is dressed in a black mini skirt and a button up white shirt, a green tie hung loosely from her neck. Her hair is pulled up into a tight bun and a pair of fake glasses sit on the bridge of her nose. Her black heels make her legs look they go one forever.

Kim is the French maid. Something I never saw coming. Her costume itself is pretty simple, but very effective. It's a black corseted top with sleeves that fall off her shoulders and hang limply on her arms. Connected to the corset is a black mini skirt which fans out slightly. Tied around her waist is a small white apron, falling to the bottom of the skirt. No stockings, just her black, wedge heels, like mine. Her hair is curled and pulled up into a messy bun with a black headband atop her head.

We all looked very, dare I say the word? Sexy. I shudder at the word and look up just as Jessie reenters the room, face grave.

"What's wrong?"

She sighs and looks up to me with pleading eyes. "Adam, who's suppose to DJ the first shift, just cancelled." She lets the bait sit and stares only on me. I shift uncomfortably and try to tear my gaze from her begging one. Failing really. Her gaze is heavy and heart shattering, making me want to howl out in guilt.

"How long would I-" I ask in a quiet voice, only to be cut off by a much hyper one.

"Oh, only for two hours, three max! I just got off with Tony and he can come in early." I snap my mouth shut and three other gazes fall heavy on my shoulders, making me want to collapse to the floor and call out for the safety of my imprint.

I glance around at the irritated glances and I bite my lip, completely torn. Rachel is the first to break the silence.

"I don't think you should do it-it's your first Halloween. You should enjoy yourself." I nod my head in understanding.

Emily shakes her head. "Katelyn isn't like that though. If she can help someone, she will in a heartbeat. And it's only two hours."

"I believe she said possibly three," Rachel cuts in.

"Yeah. _Possibly _three."

"If she works it," Kim cuts in with her soft voice, "Embry will have to stay away from her for a while. But," she adds at everyone's face, including my own, "he will make the time he gets with you special and you'll have a great time anyway."

I groan and cover my face with my hands. "Staying away will be _hard_."

Kim places a hand on my shoulder and I peak through my fingers at her. "You can do it, and so can he."

"Please," Jessie begs one last time. I don't really want to work, but it'll help Jessie. And if I do work, I can't be really with Embry. On the other hand, what Kim says is right. Knowing Embry, he will definitely make up for lost time. Hell, he can do that with a single kiss, just saying my name, or holding me in his arms. I sigh and make my decision.

"I'll work, Jessie." She squeals and jumps into my arms and hugs me tight.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're really saving my ass here!" I chuckle and return her animated embrace.

"You sound like a child, Jess." She giggles and lets me go. "When are we leaving then?"

"In about fifteen minutes-are you good to go?"

"Yeah, I think so?" I turn to the girls and they all nod and I smile.

"Poor Embry, he's so going to pass out when he sees you." The girls nod their heads at Emily's statement and I go red in the face.

I check myself over one last time in my bedroom, checking for any scars or markings visible. Most of them have either completely faded, or are almost there, only seeing them if you know where to look. I sigh in relief.

"Well, if the boys don't get here in one minute, we're going to have to leave, Katelyn," Jessie looks down at her phone, checking the time. I nod my head and look up and down my arms, flipping them this way and that for any markings. None. Thank god.

A loud knocking and deep chuckling outside my glass doors send all us girls into high alert. I launch towards the bedroom door, only to be held back by Rachel and Emily.

"What are you doing?" I snarl.

"You have to stay here!" Rachel commands.

"You come out last, when we say," Emily pipes in.

I whine, but stop fighting them and slump my shoulders. "Someone go let them in then." Jessie hurries out the room and I let my ears follow her, letting them paint me a picture of what's going on outside the room.

Her _clip-clop_ of her heels stop and the doors slide open, and a high pitch giggle slips through Jessie's lips. "I _love _you're costumes-whatever they are!" she laughs again. Emily, Rachel, Kim and I all shift in anticipation, wanting to see our guys, and wanting them _now._

"Thanks," I hear Seth say. "We're Abercrombie models. Hot, huh?" Rachel and Kim choke on nothing and fight over to the door, peaking through and fall backwards. They start mumbling nonsense and blushing uncontrollably. All I got were Paul and Jared's names.

"Where are the-" Sam starts.

"Calm down, Sam. Emily, you're up." We all freeze and stare at Emily. She smile confidently and tells us to calm down and walks out the room, hips swaying. Sam chokes on air when she leaves the room and I chuckle, trying to peak through the door, but Kim and Rachel pull me back. A soft giggling I recognize belongs to Emily fills my apartment and I shift, wanting to desperately go out and see my Embry, but embarrassed at the same time. What are the guys going to think?

Sensing my nervousness, Kim and Rachel huddle close to me and stare me straight in the eyes. "You have nothing to be nervous about. You. Look. Hot. No one but Embry is going to be looking at you. Maybe Seth, but he-"

"Rachel!" Kim shouts. Rachel catches herself and smiles apologetically. "Look, Just go out there, and look at Embry, and you'll be fine."

"Kim! Rachel!" Jessie calls over to us.

"That's our cue. You'll be fine." With that, Kim and Rachel leave me alone in my room, heart pumping and face probably blushing.

My world goes blank except for my racing heart and slow breathing. My name is called and I choke on air and steady myself. I close my eyes and imagine Embry's smiling face, his warm skin, comforting touch. I smile and my heart calms. I snap my eyes open and I walk through the door and into the main room, eyes only on Embry.

And what a sight to see he is.

Now I know why Kim and Rachel ran to the door when they heard Abercrombie models. Embry is shirtless with a pair of designer jeans hanging loosely on his hip, exposing the perfect abs and chest. He has a scarf hanging from his shoulders and a pair of plain sneakers on. His hair is wild and wind blown, obviously from running. His eyes and face are blank with shock, jaw slack and eyes bulging. I blush slightly and hold my hands in my lap.

"Embry?" I ask quietly. His eyes snap up from running over my body and up to my eyes. Onyx to caramel. I blush a deeper red and I look down embarrassed from the intensity of this foreign stare. I glance up at the others and see all the girls, excluding Jessie, under their man's arm. Rachel smiles wickedly and prances out of Paul's arms and to Embry's side. Smiling she pulls on his shoulder so his ear is next to her mouth.

"Katelyn's little red riding hood." Embry swallows hard and nods his head, still staring at me. Rachel's smile deepens and she continues. "Yeah, and now you can be her _big. Bad. Wolf."_ Rachel finds her way back into Paul's arms and winks at me. My mouth falls opened and my eyes go wide. I turn to Embry and see his eyes wide and jaw clenched with a deep blush on his face.

Paul and Jared's booming laughter catches me off guard and I drop my basket on the ground, making them laugh only harder. Scowling, I bend over to pick it back up and-

_**BAM!**_

_**I jolt upright with my basket in hand and stare shocked at my boyfriend, out cold on the floor. **_

"_**Embry!" I yell, running to his side and falling to my knees, shaking his chest. "Embry, open your eyes!" I turn to the others and ask frantically, "What the hell happened?"**_

"_**You happened." Jared says, running his hands through his tossled hair. **_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You bent over and-" Seth explains, motioning to Embry on the floor. My mouth falls opened and makes a big 'O' and I look back down to Embry's out cold face. Blushing a deep red I grab hold of Embry's hand. **_

"_**Katelyn, we have to go." My head snaps up to Jessie and back down to Embry. **_

"_**We'll wake him up," Sam offers. "Don't worry about him, just go."**_

_**I give Sam a small smile, "Thanks Sam."**_

"_**Anytime, Beta." I chuckle and jump to my feet. Jessie grabs hold of my hand and pulls me out into the night air. **_

"_**Told you he was going to faint," Rachel boasts. **_


End file.
